Misinterpretations
by ZaidKayson
Summary: Magnus and Alec have been close friends for a while. When they finally admit their true feelings, good things happen. : All human, high school, T for vulgar language. Please read and review. Some Clace, Sizzy, and Talax pairings. Sequel will be called Make the Move
1. Chapter 1

"Magnus?" Maddox stepped into his son's room, looking uncomfortable.

"Yeah, Dad?" Magnus said looking up from his magazine with a quick glance at his father. Seeing the serious look on his father's face, he closed the article and looked up. "What's going on?"

His father sat down at the edge of his bed. "Since your mother is at the store, I figured this was the best time to do this, and I'm not that good at this kind of stuff, but I want to make an effort so bare with me."

"Sure," Magnus said, sitting up on his bed, crossing his legs beneath him. "What do you want to talk about?"

Maddox looked especially uncomfortable. "I know that you're gay," he said slowly, watching Magnus's expression carefully. When his son didn't say anything, he continued. He looked Magnus in the eyes, trying to keep a serious tone without sounding too uncomfortable. "I know you're young and you have... sexual activity. It's normal, and I know that no matter what I tell you, you're going to do it anyway." Maddox tried to smile, but it just looked more like a grimace. Magnus was looking slightly uncomfortable, almost blushing. "So, I want you to take precautions. Just because there is no chance of pregnancy, doesn't mean there isn't a chance of STD's. You still need to use protection, no matter how much you love your...mate."

Though Magnus felt extremely uncomfortable, he couldn't help but feel the need to laugh at his father using the term 'mate.'

"I already know all of this, so you don't need to go into it," Magnus said, trying to save them both from becoming more awkward.

Maddox seemed to relax. "Good." He paused for a moment before looking at his son suspiciously. "Have you already...?" he trailed off, his eyebrows raised in question. His light brown hair was combed out of his green eyes, but a loose strand fell in his face making him look younger than he was.

Magnus couldn't lie to his father. "Yes," was his simple answer.

"Did you use protection?" Maddox's cheeks pinked with color.

Magnus looked down at his hands, not wanting to look at his father while talking about his sex life. "I did, yes." Magnus stated awkwardly.

"Oh, uh, good. Are you still seeing someone now?" Maddox scratched the back of his head as Magnus looked up, surprised at the question.

"No... I have...no." Magnus mentally cursed himself for almost saying that he had a crush on someone. He didn't want to give away more than necessary.

"You have what?" His father asked, sounding interested.

Magnus desperately tried to think of something to say rather than what he was originally going to say. "I have someone I kind of like..." he responded, chastising his lack of improvisation.

"Why don't you ask him out? I'll pay for you to go to the movies and dinner." Maddox suggested, trying his hardest to bond with his son.

"Thanks but no thanks, Dad. I'm not going to ask him out," Magnus said in a voice that said asking his crush out was like jumping into the Grand Canyon.

"Why not? If you don't make a move, you might regret it later," the older man said matter-of-factly. Magnus ran his hands through his black hair, sighing.

"Because he's one of my friends, and he's straight. Like one hundred percent vagina licking straight."

Maddox gave his son the 'don't talk like that' look before speaking again. "You never know. He could change his mind if you put the smooth moves on him," he said with a wiggle of the eyebrows and a laugh.

Magnus rolled his eyes with a smile. "I don't think so. He hasn't notice my flirting before, so why would he now?" Magnus said, a little more to himself.

"So you've flirted with him?" Maddox asked, finding it easier and easier to talk with his son as the time went by and they were no longer talking about sex.

Magnus huffed and lied back on his bed, tilting his head to the side to look at his dad. "Yes. Every day for the past two years. He just doesn't notice. Either that or he ignores it. I'm silently hoping for the former option."

"Why don't you invite him to spend the night?"

"Dad, I know you're trying to set us up, but it won't work. Alec is straight as an arrow. He likes girls, and he won't want me."

"Alec? The same Alec that comes over here every other weekend? Black hair, blue eyed, Alec?"

Magnus felt a little embarrassed that his father knew he was majorly crushing on his best friend, but nodded in answer anyway.

"Well, why don't you two go out for dinner this Friday instead of eating in? Your mother and I need a night alone anyway." Maddox pulled out his wallet and handed Magnus two hundred and fifty dollars.

Magnus, knowing that money was always tight with his parents before, gaped. "Where did you get this much money?"

"I got a promotion at work. I'm now the head salesman. My paycheck has increased massively, so I figured you could treat yourself to something nice. I'm sorry we haven't had a lot of money in the past, but now that we do, you'll get do have more fun. You can live and be free."

"Dad," Magnus said, holding the bills as if it were a small child, "I don't think I can take this much money from you. I'm sure you can use it to pay for the car payment or the water bill, or something." Magnus shoved the money back towards his father, feeling guilty for taking it in the first place.

"Magnus," Maddox said firmly, "We've got the money now. Take it. Be an irresponsible teenager for once." Magnus slowly took the money, stretched to pick up his wallet on the nightstand, and put it away to accompany his thirty five cents and two condoms.

"Thanks, Dad."

Maddox smiled and patted Magnus on the shoulder. "But, don't come home tomorrow night. Like I said, take Alec out. You never know what's going to happen, but whatever you do, wait until Saturday morning to come home."

"Why?" Magnus put his wallet back on the table before looking at his father who was giving him the awkward parent look. "Oh! Right... Job promotion, celebration... no kids around. Gotcha," Magnus internally grimace at the thought, but didn't care too much considering the large amount of money that was now burning a hole in his wallet.

"Good." Maddox stood up and began leaving the room, "Oh, and Magnus..." Magnus, who had already opened up his magazine again, glanced up.

"Yeah?"

"Good luck with Alec." Magnus rolled his eyes with a smile, but inside, he was hoping against hope that Alec was gay.

(Line Break)

"Alec," Maryse walked into the living room where Alec was playing Oblivion.

"Hmm?" he muttered, more paying attention to the game rather than his mother.

Maryse was putting on her lipstick in a mirror next to the front door, getting ready to leave. "I have a business trip and won't be back until Monday. Your father went up to help his sister build her new house, like he promised, so you will be watching Max this weekend."

Alec paused the game and looked up. "Why can't Izzy or Jace watch Max? I was going to go over to Magnus's house."

"Because Isabelle is going with your father to watch your cousin while they build, and Jace is going to baseball practice then home with that Sebastian boy. Why don't you just have Magnus come here?"

Alec picked up his controller again, and unpaused the game. "Because it's tradition that I go over to his house every other weekend. It's been like that for months."

"You're not leaving this house until Monday except for school. Understood?" she said in a deathly tone.

"Yes ma'am."

"And what game is that? It's far too violent. What's it rated?" Before Alec could hide the fact that he was playing a mature game, his mother grabbed the case. She gave him a disappointed look, then took the game out of the console. "No." she said simply before taking the disk and locking it in the off limits cabinet.

"But-" Alec protested, but once again, his mother glared at him.

"Goodbye, Alexander, I'll see you Monday."

"Bye, Mom," he said dejectedly as he turned of his Xbox. It was a Thursday night, he had no homework, he had no fun video games because his mother had just taken away his last one, and Max was already asleep because it was nearly eight thirty.

Tomorrow he and Max were going to have to ride the bus to school, but Isabelle was lucky and got to leave with their father after school earlier Thursday afternoon.

Alec went up to his room, deciding to get on his laptop when his phone beeped with a new message. He opened the message, seeing that it was from his best friend.

_"Alec, this may sound weird, but do you want to go out to dinner with me tomorrow?"_

Alec got a little bit excited. It sounded like a date. Of course, he knew it couldn't be; Magnus would never like him the way he liked Magnus, but it was still nice to hope.

_"I would love to, but I have to baby sit Max. Maybe you could come over here?"_

Alec opened up his laptop, scrolling through the facebook newsfeed, looking for something interesting while waiting on Magnus to respond.

_"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow at school, then."_

Alec frowned at the message. Usually he and Magnus texted nonstop after school. Maybe Magnus was mad at him? But even if that was the case, why would he invite him to dinner?

Alec, really wanting to know what was going on with his best friend, texted him back once more.

_"Are you okay? I'm sorry I can't come over, but we can still have fun here... I have junk food and mature rated video."_

It took Alec a moment to realize that he forgot to put 'games' after video. He was about to text back, but Magnus beat him to it.

_"I'm fine. And I'm cool with going over to your house. What kind of videos are we talking? ;)"_

Though Alec knew he was kidding, getting a winking smiley face made his stomach do summersaults.

_"I meant video games, pervert. XD"_ Alec sent back the message with a smile. He loved the friendship he and Magnus shared, but still he wondered what it would be like to have more. What it would be like to kiss those lips that were so seductive and sweet. What it would be like to touch the smooth caramel skin in the middle of the night. What it would be like to just be together in a different way. Alec sighed, he was staring unseeingly into his laptop screen. He wanted Magnus so bad, and maybe it was time to tell him that.

...

Alec woke up to the sound of an incessant buzzing. His eyes shot open as he looked at his phone, seeing that he had a new message from Magnus asking where he was. He looked at the clock and saw that school was going to start in twenty minutes. "Shit." He shot out of his bed, knowing he didn't have enough time to take a shower. "Max!" he shouted. "Wake up! We have to leave now!" Alec grabbed the first pair of jeans he could find and a jacket, leaving his pajama shirt on underneath.

When he ran down the stairs with his backpack over his shoulder, he saw his little brother sitting on the couch watching television. The younger boy already had everything ready, including Alec's lunch.

"Come on, Max, we have to go to school." Max stood up calmly, handing Alec his lunch before walking with him out to the bus stop. Luckily, the bus was running just as late today, so they got on without a trouble. Max sat with his friend, but Alec kept going until he got to the back seat of the bus. No one ever sat here because it had no heater or air conditioner, but Alec didn't mind it today. He just wanted to text Magnus in private.

_"I slept in late, but my bus was late too. I'm on my way."_

Alec looked out the window, his fingers shaking lightly. Tonight he was going to tell Magnus that he liked him. He was going to finally get it off his chest. He had thought about what to say for the past month every night before bed. He was going to start by telling Magnus that he was gay. Then, the whole reason he was telling Magnus was because he had a crush on him. If he had zero percent chance with Magnus, then he wouldn't tell him, but he had a slight hope that Magnus might want to date him. Even if the only contribution in that slight hope was the fact that Magnus was also gay.

Still, even if he did have slight chance with Magnus, he was more nervous than when he was in the school play in the first grade. And then he had thrown up all over himself on stage.

Alec didn't feel his phone vibrate due to his shaking hands, but he did see it light up with another new message from his crush.

_"Irresponsible. Shame shame. ;)"_

Alec smiled at the message. In all honesty, he had been too caught up in his dream to wake up. He had been dreaming of dancing with Magnus at next Saturday's school dance. He really wished he was brave enough to come out of the closet to everyone so that might be able to actually happen, but he was satisfied at the moment for finally being able to tell Magnus.

Instead of responding, Alec just waited until his bus got to the school two minutes later. Alec got out of the yellow charter and walked over to where he and Magnus usually stood before the school bell rang. Magnus was standing there, tight black leather pants glued to his legs, red strapped boots that went to the middle of his shin, a bright red shirt with black Chinese lettering on it, and spiked up glittery hair. He was smiling widely at the cell phone in his hands, not taking any notice in anyone until Alec walked up to him.

The sparkling teen looked up to see Alec, letting his eyes roll up and down his body. "Alec?"

"What?" Alec said, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"You do know that you're wearing girl jeans, a brony tee shirt, a cotton button down sweater and mismatched shoes, correct?"

Alec looked down at himself and blushed. "No, I didn't. I barely made it to the bus. Max even packed my lunch for me."

Magnus was trying his damned near hardest not to laugh, Alec could tell. "Well at least you're here." Magnus moved a hand to cover his lips to hide his smile, but Alec had already seen it.

"Magnus, I wouldn't suppose you had any extra clothes I could wear for today?"

Magnus's eyes twinkled in a mischievous way. "If I did, would I really want to miss this outfit all day?"

Alec groaned, feeling embarrassed at wearing his baby sister's jeans, that surprisingly fit him. "Please? All I have is my gross, sweat covered basketball clothes."

"I've got gym clothes, never been used before that you can wear. Follow me, child." Magnus turned around and began walking towards the gym doors.

"Why have they never been used?" Alec, who didn't have to take phys. ed because he was on the basketball team, didn't know what Magnus did in his class.

Magnus looked at him as if he was crazy as they entered the locker room. "I don't run. I don't sweat. I don't exercise in general...Except sex. That counts right?" he said as he spun the lock on his locker.

Alec blushed, just thinking of how much sex Magnus must have to have to stay in the shape he's in. "Yeah..." he muttered, looking anywhere but at Magnus.

"Here you are, Mrs. Girl Pants," Magnus said handing his best friend a pair of athletic shorts and a plain black tee shirt.

Alec just glared at his chuckling friend before walking towards the changing stalls.

**I wrote the first three chapters a one chapter originally, but it was too long. I split it up, but they all end a bit abruptly. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for following. Please review.**

Magnus watched Alec walk away, taking a moment to appreciate his well toned backside. He sighed and made his way over to the mirrors to check his makeup. While Alec finished up changing, he quickly applied another layer of clear gloss to his lips, making them look perfectly kissable. Yes, most of the time Magnus put on clear gloss just to try to get Alec's attention, but Alec never noticed. Alec also never noticed his flirting, his everlasting stares during class, his subtle hints, or his constant want to be closer. Didn't the boy ever wonder why Magnus liked them to sit on the couch together instead of their own individual chairs? Magnus couldn't stand to be away from his best friend very long. He had almost become dependent on seeing him.

"We'd better hurry," Alec said, walking out of the changing stall, stuffing his clothes back into his back pack. "We don't want to be late for class."

Magnus internally sighed as Alec didn't see his desperate plea for his attention yet again. But he followed the blue eyed boy out of the locker room anyway.

They made it inside the math room just as the bell rang. Their teacher, Mr. Guitelli, told them that since it was a Friday in the last month of school, the didn't have an assignment. Magnus smiled. A free day meant he got to talk to Alec all hour. He turned to his best friend and smiled wickedly.

Alec smiled lightly back at him.

"So, Alec, I'm going over to your house tonight, right?" Magnus asked casually, his hand twiddling with the back of his hair.

"Uh, yeah. S-sorry I couldn't go with you...to dinner, I mean." Magnus watched carefully as Alec looked down at his fingers that rested in his lap.

Magnus chose his next words carefully, watching Alec's expression intently to see his response. "That's okay, we'll have plenty of time to go out later."

The sparkling teen's eyes flickered with pleasure as Alec blushed a deep red color. "Were you-" Alec was cut off as a tenth grader, someone a grade above them, grabbed Magnus's attention.

"Hey, Magnus, I'm Carson," the older boy said, his auburn hair falling into his dark grey eyes. "I sit at the front of the classroom, but I'm sure that you already knew that," he said with a wink. Magnus knew this boy. He was one of the few openly gay guys at school, and he _was_ quite attractive. And the boy knew it. Not only knew it, but flaunted it.

"I'm aware of you, yes," Magnus said indifferently, just wanting to get back to talking to Alec.

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to go out with me? Then maybe next Saturday we can go to the junior high/senior high dance together?"

Magnus considered the offer for a moment. He didn't want to accept the offer on one hand in case he could go out with Alec, but at the same time, he knew that Alec was probably straight and/or not interested. "I'll think about it," Magnus said, writing his number on a sheet of paper before sliding it to the older boy and dismissing him.

He turned back to Alec, to see the boy looking an unhealthy shade of red. "Are you okay?" he asked out of concern.

Alec glanced up, not meeting Magnus's eyes before quickly looking back down to his lap. "I'm fine. I need to go...to the nurse." Magnus watched as Alec walked up to the front of the room to get a hall pass from the teacher.

The green eyed boy watched Alec leave, wondering what happened. Was Alec getting sick? Why else would he go to the nurse? Magnus sat with his brow creased, trying to think of all the possibilities of what could be wrong with Alec.

That was when Carson came back over to him. He handed Magnus a note with a wink before going back to talk with his friends. Magnus unfolded the note, curious as to what it said.

_Magnus,_

_I think you're positively gorgeous. The reason I asked you out is because I've been secretly admiring you since the beginning of the year. I love your taste in glitter and your amazing fashion sense. You have no idea how jealous I am of your silly friend. He gets to sit right next to you, while I have to sit far away and admire your stunning good looks._

_I guess what I'm trying to say is that I think we would make a great couple and I really want to date you._

_I know you said you'd think about it, but I'm dying in anticipation of your answer. Just underline your answer below and give it back to me before the day's over. My locker number is 347 in the hallway right outside this room._

_Sincerely,_

_Carson Fledger_

_Your answer: __Yes__ No_

Magnus was smiling at how sweet, and a little creepy, the note was. He was also smirking at how Carson had already underlined his answer for him. Magnus still didn't think he was going to say yes, but at least Carson made his day.

He got up to sharpen his pencil the moment Alec came back into the room. The blue eyed boy sat down while Magnus stood at the pencil sharpener.

(Line Break)

Alec was feeling better now that he had gone to the nurse and gotten some Zantac to sooth his burning stomach. He started to panic when Magnus said 'go out' and he was about to ask Magnus if he was asking Alec out on a date when he suggested they go to dinner, but unfortunately, his boldness in asking disappeared when that older boy asked Magnus out. If Magnus were to say yes, then it would be obvious that he hadn't been asking Alec out on a date and wasn't interested, but had just been trying to be a good friend. Alec placed his elbows on the table running both of his hands through his hair and seeing the open note on Magnus's side of their shared, two person desk. He quickly skimmed the note, seeing that Magnus had replied with a yes. Judging by how dark the line under the 'yes' was, Magnus must have been excited to answer.

Alec laid his head on the desk. This was just perfect. He had been planning on telling Magnus that he was gay and that he had a crush on him, but now he didn't want to tell anyone. He had been planning this moment since he started crushing on his best friend nearly a month ago. He was going to say something along the lines of 'Magnus, I'm gay, and the reason I'm telling you this now is because I've had a crush on you for quite some time. I know you probably don't feel the same because I'm boring and bland, but if you just happen to feel the same way, I'm willing to try a relationship.'

It's not like Alec rehearsed it in front of his mirror or anything...

Nah. He's NEVER done that...

Okay, he's done it every night for the past two weeks, trying to perfect it, but it was all for waste because Magnus was now in a relationship with a hot, _older_ boy.

Alec heard the squeak of Magnus's chair as his best friend sat down again. He then heard the scratching of Magnus's pencil as he probably replied with gushy lovey dovey love note-esque words, but Alec refused to lift his head away from the table. He had now covered his head with his arms in attempt to hide himself from the world. He was kind of embarrassed that he thought Magnus was trying to ask him out. Of course Magnus wasn't trying to ask him out. They were best friends, and he probably thought of Alec as a brother or a first cousin.

Even though Alec hadn't completed his question earlier, he still felt like Magnus had heard it. It was ridiculous, he knew, but he still felt embarrassed.

"Alec?" Magnus asked from Alec's left.

"Yeah?" he said a bit awkwardly, his voice cracking.

He heard Magnus's seat shift as if the boy was turning towards him. "Are you okay?"

Alec didn't move a muscle, but instead stared at the desk two inches from his eyes. "I'm okay."

"Are you sure? Do you need to go to the nurse again?"

"No, no, I'm okay," Alec tried to sound convincing, but it just sounded like sarcasm.

Magnus's voice came from a shorter distance now, "Then why won't you look at me?"

Alec slowly lifted his arms from the back of his head and lifted himself so he could stare at Magnus's forehead instead of his eyes. Alec felt like if he were to look into Magnus's eyes, the green eyed teen would know all about what he had just been thinking. "I'm looking at you."

Magnus moved his head, trying to move his eyes into Alec's line of sight, but Alec kept shifting his eyes so they followed the middle of his best friend's forehead. Frustrated, Magnus sighed and stopped moving. "What's going on with you today?" he said in a tone that implied he didn't want any lies.

Alec looked down at his hands once again, feeling himself shrink under Magnus's glaring eyes. "I..." but at that exact moment the bell rang and Alec jumped out of his seat, happy to have an excuse to get away until he could plan the conversation in his head. He nearly sprinted out of the room, being the first out of the room, even though his seat was the farthest from the door.

He got in and out of his locker in record time before finding his seat in his science class. He knew he would have to talk to Magnus later, but at least now he could plan out what to say in private without Magnus's sexy eyes peering into his soul.

"Okay," Mrs. Lawrence said in her monotone voice, "get with a partner and examine their eye color, hair color, height, and whether they are left or right handed. After you take in this information, ask the same questions about their parents. If their parents are not biological parents," she continued without inflecting a single syllable, "then this project will not work. You have until the bell rings. Tomorrow we will analyze the information and study the structures of their Punnett squares. Three. Two. one, go."

Alec rolled his eyes, and started looking for a partner. As he looked to his left, a girl on his right tapped his shoulder. "Want to be my partner?" she asked.

"Oh, uh, sure."

As they started the project, Alec was getting lost in his own thoughts. Magnus was the only person that he wanted to know about his sexuality because he was hoping for a secret relationship with him. But now that Magnus had someone else, Alec wanted to crawl back into the closet and hide with the dust bunnies. So, what better way to be in the closet than pretend he was straight?

Alec decided that until Magnus and his boyfriend broke up, he would try his hardest to convince everyone how straight he is, so that there would be no chance of his sexuality getting out. This way, he could tell Magnus when he was ready, instead of it being spread around to Magnus before he could tell his friend himself.

Before he knew it, the class hour had only five minutes left. Alec and his partner, her name was Laina, were done with the day's assignment, and were now just sitting there awkwardly.

"So, Alec," Laina said after a moment, "are you excited about next Saturday's dance?" she asked, trying to start a conversation.

Alec scrunched his brow, "I'm not going."

Laina gasped, but because of many people still talking about the project, no one heard it. "You're not going? Why not?"

Why wasn't he going? Oh, that's right, he didn't like dancing, he didn't like most music people like, and most importantly he didn't have a date. "I, uh, just didn't find someone I wanted to go with..." he said with a slight blush. In all honesty, he was planning on asking Magnus to go...Just as friends of course, but now that Magnus was going with Carson, Alec didn't think he was going to go at all.

Laina stared at him as if he was crazy. "Well, did anyone ask you?"

He had gotten many offers, but they were all annoying girls who were just trying to make their ex-boyfriends jealous. "Yeah, a few people."

"How many is a few?" she asked carefully, as if she knew something he didn't.

Alec thought back to the past two weeks, "About thirteen or fourteen."

Her jaw dropped. "And you said no to all of them? Why?"

_Because I'm gay,_ Alec thought. "I don't know," he said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously and staring at his other hand that was placed in his lap.

She scooted a little closer, not being able to hear his shy voice over the noise of the classroom. "Do you want to go to the dance?"

"If I could go with the right person, I guess it wouldn't be that bad," Alec answered truthfully. Of course, his idea of the right person was Magnus.

"Alec," Laina said, looking straight into the boy's blue eyes, "Are you gay?"

Hearing the words, Alec looked up with shocked eyes and an open mouth. "I, uh... No, I mean... Uhm, I'm not...not gay."

Laina smiled sadly. "You are. Look, I don't think it's that obvious, but the fact that you turned down fourteen girls may give it away."

"Shit," Alec muttered, his face turning red as he buried his head in his hands. "Please don't tell anyone."

Laina leaned closer, her voice in a whisper. "Why don't you want anyone to know?"

Alec felt weird talking to Laina, but she gave off a vibe that told him she could be trusted. "I was going to wait until I had someone to come out with," he whispered, still red faced as he glanced around to make sure no one else had heard him.

"You mean a boyfriend? How are you going to get a boyfriend if he doesn't know you're gay?"

"That's the thing," he said quietly, scooting close yet to the thin girl next to him, "I was going to come out to this guy I like by asking him out, but he's not single anymore, so I'm acting straight for now."

Laina nodded slowly, "So you're going to stay in the closet until he's single again?"

"Yes."

"And you're going to try and act straight so he doesn't know you're gay, so when he is single, you can ask him out?" When Laina said it, Alec did have to admit it sounded a little bit ridiculous.

"Yeah..." He answered, his face only inches from Laina's so they could talk and no one would hear them.

"Why?" she asked.

Alec thought for a minute. "I think it's better that I tell him first before he finds out for himself, you know? That way he sees that I was willingly telling him instead of him just confirming his suspicions."

"Wow," Laina raised her eyebrows looking impressed, "You've been thinking about this a lot, haven't you?"

Alec blushed again. It was all he ever thought about. "Yes. I have."

Laina looked at the clock and saw that there was only one minute left in class. "Okay, Alec, here's my number," she said, scrawling the numbers down rapidly.

Alec looked at her, a bit confused. "Why would I need this?"

She rolls her eyes before placing her ink pen back in her purse and handing him the paper. "In case you need extra help hiding your sexuality. I'm the queen of spreading rumors, and I can help you out with it."

"Oh, uh, thanks, Laina."

She smiled at him and stood up as the bell rang. "No problem, Alec." Then she disappeared out into the hallway.

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Magnus was barely standing up by the time Alec was out the classroom door. He was a little irritated that Alec would run off like that, but he just shrugged it off as he made his way to his locker.

Tonight he was staying at Alec's house, and he was planning on finally telling the boy about his feelings for him. If Alec said that he wasn't interested, then Magnus would accept Carson's offer, but if Alec said he had feelings for Magnus as well, then he would rejected Carson's offer. Magnus was really hoping that Alec would have feelings for him, but if he didn't, Magnus would also be satisfied with dating Carson. After all, Carson was still a tall, older, hot guy. A tall older hot guy that _wanted_ to date him.

Magnus made his way into English class and sat down, revising the note he had written back to the tenth grader.

_Carson,_

_I'm extremely flattered that you admire me so much. I must say, you're quite attractive yourself. I don't know about jumping into a relationship quite yet, but I will have my definite answer for you tonight. I just need a little more time to decide. Can I get your phone number? _

_Also, just so you are aware, I'm quite intimate in my relationships. ;)_

_Magnificently,_

_Magnus Bane_

_P.S. Alec's not silly._

Magnus must have read the note five different times before he noticed the teacher was talking to him. "-Bane, what do you have there?"

Magnus looked up, trying to fold the note and put it away, but his English teacher Mr. Williams, had already snatched the paper away. "But-" he desperately tried to grab it back, but Mr. Williams was already standing at the front of the classroom.

"You know the rules, Mr. Bane. Anyone caught reading, writing, or passing notes will have the note read at the front of the class."

Magnus wasn't exactly embarrassed, but more angry that he was not allowed privacy. He crossed his arms and sat back in his chair, pouting a little. Everyone in the classroom went completely silent, wanting to know exactly what the note said because their own lives were too boring.

Mr. Williams cleared his throat and put on his reading glasses. He held the note a little bit away as if he were reciting poetry. "Carson, I'm extremely flattered that you admire me so much..."

Magnus rolled his eyes as he heard the many snickers that crossed the room.

"I must say," Mr. Williams continued, "you're quite attractive yourself. I don't know about jumping into a relationship quite yet, but I will have my definite answer for you tonight..."

An obnoxious student in the back of the class commented just loud enough for the students to hear, but not the teacher. "Oh, kinky."

"I just need a little more time to decide. Can I get your phone number? Also," Mr. Williams said in a tone that suggested he was desperately trying not to laugh, "just so you are aware, I'm quite intimate in my relationships. Semi colon, close parenthesis. Magnificently, Magnus Bane. Post Script, Alec's not silly." Mr. Williams finished, folding the note back and handing it to its original owner.

Magnus took the note, ignoring all of the smirks and snickers that were pointed his way.

He sighed, folding the note, leaning forward and sticking it in his back pocket. Mr. Williams had already started talking about the importance of grammar, but Magnus was too busy thinking about what to say to Alec to care.

...

Magnus walked into his foreign language class, looking for his best friend. Like always, Alec was sitting down at the two person desk near the back corner of the room. Magnus made his way over to him and sat down with a heavy sigh.

"Bad day?" Alec asked quietly, picking at his fingernails.

Magnus looked over at his friend, "Yes. I got a note taken away in Williams's class, and I have a 700 word essay for Motssé due on Monday."

Alec looked appalled. "What did you do to Mrs. Motssé?"

"Let's just say that she doesn't appreciate it when you call Napoleon a cowardly French bastard."

Alec groaned, "Magnus, can you ever stay out of trouble?"

"I could, but what would be the fun in that?" Magnus said, smirking at how agitated Alec gets when he gets in trouble.

"The fun would be not having to do a 700 word essay while you're over at my house."

"I won't have to do it at your house. I'll just do it Sunday. And anyway, what was going on with you this morning? Are you feeling better?" Magnus asked, changing the subject. He noticed Alec's ears tinge a slight red color, but he knew there was no way Alec could weasel his way out of answering this time.

"I just wasn't feeling good," was his feeble response.

"What do you think was wrong?" Magnus pressed on, knowing that there was something Alec was hiding.

Alec paused for a moment, "Heart burn," he finally said. Magnus, knowing that Alec was definitely not prone to heart burn gave him a dubious look.

"Heart burn?"

"Yeah..." Alec said, avoiding Magnus's gaze and looking down into his bag for something he didn't need.

Magnus, deciding to give the other teen a break, changed the subject. "So, Alec, have you decided whether or not you are going to the dance?"

"Uhm," Alec squeaked out, "N-not yet."

"Hmm," Magnus hummed. He was trying to casually figure out whether or not Alec would want to go with him to the dance, without being blatantly obvious. "You've turned down quite a few people is the word going around."

Alec's eyes shifted a little. "I have. There's no one I really want to go with who has asked me."

"Who do you want to go with?"

(Line Break)

Alec was panicking. What was he supposed to say? Luckily, the teacher walked in at that moment.

"Okay, class, we are going to watch a film in Spanish today, just so you can see if you understand it well enough." Of course, all the students knew that was just an excuse so their teacher wouldn't have to lecture.

The lights were turned out a second later as the cartoon began playing. Magnus was still looking at Alec expectantly, waiting for him to answer his question.

"Uhm. I don't know...Maybe someone from my history class..." he trailed off. Magnus just nodded, accepting Alec's response as appropriate.

Alec felt like slapping himself in the face. He wanted to go with Magnus. He wanted to tell Magnus that he wanted to go with him, but he knew that Magnus had a boyfriend. Stupid Carson...

Alec was so far in his thoughts he hadn't even noticed the lunch bell ring forty five minutes later.

"Hello, earth to Alec," Magnus was waving his cherry vanilla smelling hands in front of Alec's face in attempts to get him out of his thoughts.

"What?" Alec said, snapping away from his intent train of thought.

"I said," Magnus insinuated, "let's get to lunch and get a good table."

"Oh, right."

They walked together into the large cafeteria, picking a table in the corner of the room.

Alec sat down, opening the lunch his baby brother had packed for him, a bit scared to see what it was. Luckily, the boy had just packed a turkey sandwich and an apple.

Magnus, being the junk food addict he was, had brought two bottles of soda, three servings of cheese powdered chips, a snack cake, and a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Alec rolled his eyes at Magnus's food. He had no idea how the boy stayed so skinny.

"Max didn't pack you a drink?" Magnus asked with a mouth full of chips.

"No," Alec said, taking a bit of his apple.

Magnus pushed one of his sodas towards his best friend, "You can have one of mine."

Alec got an odd feeling in his stomach when Magnus pushed the soda towards him. Almost like he would be drinking out of Magnus's mouth if he drank the soda. "Thanks," he said quickly before opening the bottle. Of course, Magnus hadn't even opened the bottle yet, but Alec still felt like he was drinking after him. He took on large drink, embracing the burning feeling in his throat that was caused by him never drinking carbonated drinks.

"Thirsty?" Magnus said with a smile, taking a long, slow sip from his own bottle. Obviously not noticing Alec's new enthusiasm towards the drink.

"Yeah," Alec said, answering the question with a tiny smile.

Magnus started shoving more chips into his mouth, before looking up as a group of tenth graders walked past them.

Alec saw Magnus's boyfriend within the group, laughing and talking with the other boys and girls.

"Oh, I'll be right back," Magnus said, wiping his face on a napkin and swallowing the rest of the food in his mouth. He quickly fixed his hair in his compact mirror before walking towards the group the tenth graders had chosen.

(Line Break)

Magnus walked up to Carson. Carson looked up and winked, "Got that answer for me yet?"

The younger boy reached into his back pocket, but decided that it would be easier to just tell him now. To hide the fact that he was reaching into his back pocket for no reason, he pulled out his clear gloss, applying it as he spoke. "I'll call you tonight to give you my answer. I'm still trying to decide."

"Okay," Carson said, standing up and putting his hand on Magnus's chest. His grey eyes staring at Magnus's lips. "Take your time."

Magnus, fighting the sudden urge to kiss the boy, smiled and turned around. He felt Carson's hand sliding off his body as he made his way back to his best friend. The boy had a strange look on his face, but continued eating his fruit when Magnus sat back down.

Magnus was hoping against hope that Alec hadn't seen that.

(Line Break)

After school, Magnus and Alec got onto the bus, making sure Alec's little brother was on as well, before sitting down in the back seat. Alec sat by the window and Magnus slide in after him.

They chatted the whole way home about playing video games and watching movies like they did together every Friday, be they at Alec's house or at Magnus's.

When the bus arrived at the Lightwood house, the three boys got off and began walking up the driveway.

"Hey, Alec," Max said as the were walking.

"Yes, Max?" Alec responded, noticing how Magnus was smiling at his little brother.

The shortest boy started walking backwards, so he could look at his older brother while they walked. "They gave all of the fifth graders the puberty talk today, and I have a few questions. I didn't want to ask a complete stranger, so I saved my questions for you."

Alec could feel his cheeks turning a dark scarlet. "Your teachers are not complete strangers, Max."

"You have a valid point, but I feel more comfortable asking you rather than a 45 year old man I have known for a year." Alec laughed. His baby brother spoke like an adult and made killer excuses for everything.

"Okay," Alec said, smiling at his little brother despite how awkward the topic was. "I'll try to answer your questions, and if I can't answer, Magnus would be happy to."

Magnus turned to glare at Alec, both of his hands holding onto his back pack straps. Apparently he didn't find this subject very funny.

"Okay, what happens to the girls when they go through puberty?"

Alec's blush worse and he stopped smiling as he opened his mouth to speak. "Uh... They bleed for an entire week, once a month, then they... get _curves_," Alec said, avoiding saying breasts at all costs.

Max seemed to accept his answer. "I have a few more questions."

"Shoot," Alec said, hoping they had nothing to do with females.

Max opened the front door to their house, and they all walked in, dropping their back packs by the door. "Why do boys get hair on their legs, but girls don't?"

Both Magnus and Alec laughed at this question, making Max's cheeks turn rosy. "Girls' legs are hairy too, Max," his older brother explained, "They just shave them so they feel soft."

All three boys went into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"That makes sense... I have one final question," Max said, his small hands reaching for his book. "When did you hit puberty? My teacher said that children in a family usually go through puberty at approximately the same stage in their life."

Alec wished Magnus wasn't in the room. He had actually hit puberty quite late, and was a little embarrassed about it. "Last summer."

Magnus's eye brows shot to his hairline.

"Okay," Max said, getting up and walking towards the stairs. "I'll be in my room. Call me when dinner is ready." The youngest boy disappeared from the room.

Alec held his breath and kept his eyes closed, knowing that Magnus was about to say something. When the other boy didn't say anything, Alec opened his eyes. Magnus was sitting, completely silent, with his hands folded on his lap.

"So, what do you want for dinner?" Magnus said after a few awkward silent moments.

Alec stood up and walked into the kitchen, Magnus right behind him.

"I don't care. What do you want?" Magnus looked thoughtful as they stared into the refrigerator.

"I want hot, greasy, salty, unhealthy food," he said after a moment.

"We can order pizza?" Alec suggested, already closing the door to the fridge and heading toward where the telephone was hanging on the wall.

"Sounds great to me," Magnus said, leaning against the counter and inspecting his manicured nails.

Alec started looking in the phone book. When he found the number, he pressed call and waited for the employee to answer. "Hi, uh, I would like two large pizzas, one with just cheese and the other with..?" he looked at his best friend, silently asking what topping he wanted.

"Everything," he answered.

"Everything," Alec repeated into the phone. He quickly gave his address to the person on the phone before heading towards his room to get out money.

After they were waiting in the living room with the right amount of change, Alec turned on the television. As he was surfing through the channels, Magnus began a conversation with him. "So, Alec, who all has asked you to the dance?" Magnus asked casually.

(Line Break)

Magnus was trying to figure out if Alec was gay. He planned to ask a few questions that would tell him for sure. If the answers pointed toward him being gay, Magnus would tell him about his crush.

"Uh, I don't know. A few girls."

"No guys?" Magnus said, watching Alec's eyes carefully. The question apparently struck Alec as odd, because he turned from the television to his best friend.

"No?" Alec said, more as a question than anything. The fact that the question had affected Alec so much made Magnus stick that answer into his mental 'he's gay' cabinet.

"Just asking..." Magnus said casually. "So, how did it feel wearing your sisters jeans?"

Alec rolled his eyes, looking back to the television. "It was actually kind of nice." _Point two for team gay,_ Magnus thought with a smirk.

"Speaking of nice, and tight fitting clothing," Magnus went on, "how do you feel about that new movie Magic Mike?"

Alec's cheeks got a bit red at the question. "What about it?" he said quietly, changing the channel on the television to a rerun of Zoey 101.

"Do you think it's too controversial to put in theaters? Or do you think that it's okay?"

"Oh," Alec took a moment to respond, his high cheek bones coloring slightly. "I think that people can see it if they want to."

"Cool," Magnus said, internally jumping with joy as Alec passed every one of his gay tests. Time for the final one, "I was wanting to see it, but I can't find anyone to go with me..." he trailed off, waiting for Alec to volunteer himself like Katniss.

But that didn't happen, because Alec was staring at the tween girl TV show with renewed interest. "I don't think Jamie Lynn is as hot as Britney. Even though Britney is quite the scandalous person, not that I'm complaining," he mumbled the last part, just loud enough for Magnus to hear it.

Magnus had to take a moment to cover his surprised/utterly disappointed face. Alec was talking about how hot girls were. He was never usually one to compare the looks of someone. Magnus took his sudden interest in girls as a signal that Alec, indeed, knew where Magnus was going with his questioning and that he, Alec that is, was not interested. It was the only explanation that Magnus could think of; Alec was just trying to let him down easy before he embarrassed himself. How could Magnus be so stupid? Of course Alec was straight.

"Do you care if I take a quick shower?" Magnus asked, needing a moment alone to completely absorb this new information.

"Go ahead, I'll knock on the door when the pizza gets here."

Magnus gets up, walking towards his over night bag that he had left by the door. He quickly grabbed his clothes, thinking he felt something drop, but he wasn't sure. All he was concerned about right now was not letting Alec see how disappointed he was.

**Thanks for all of the review/favorites/follows. I'm sorry if the 'puberty' scene offended any of you ladies. Or gents if there are any others on here. Please review! Pleasey please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for the reviews/follows/favorites. That really means a lot to me, especially when I have worked on this so hard. Please continue reading if you enjoy it, and please review even if it's just to say 'hey, bro, this is crap'. Thanks! ~ZK::**

Alec waited until Magnus was up the stairs and out of sight before he dove for his cell phone. He quickly took Laina's number out of his pocket and sent her a quick text message.

_"Laina, I think my crush is suspicious of me. He's over at my house now. What should I do?"_ Alec waited, holding his breath as he kept glancing up the stairs to make sure that Magnus was not coming towards him.

Luckily, Laina responded almost instantly. _"I can't start rumors, since it's the weekend and he's at your house. What makes you think he's suspicious?"_

Alec glanced up the stairs once again, just to make sure before sending Laina a message with all of the questions Magnus had been asking him. Right as he sent the message, he heard the shower stop.

_"Okay, Alec, I don't know if you will like this, but if you want to be sure that he doesn't find out, you need to pretend to get a date to the dance."_

As much as he didn't want to, Alec agreed. He wanted to wait until the right moment to tell Magnus, and if that meant pretending to be interested in girls, so be it.

_"What do you suggest I do?"_ He sent back, feeling a bit nervous that Magnus would walk down the stairs any second.

_"I will text you in exactly three minutes, asking you out. Have your phone on loud, and when your crush hears it, ask him to see what it says. Tell him your answer, and voilà. Be sure that you delete these messages though."_

Alec quickly deleted the messages like she said, but not before sending his approval of her plan.

The second he set his phone down on the table with the sound turned on high, he heard Magnus walking down the stairs. "Is the pizza here yet?"

"Uh, no, not yet," Alec responded, turning down the volume on the television.

"Seriously?" Magnus complained as he stuffed his dirty clothes in his bag before walking into the room, "I'm starving."

Alec looked up at the clock. "Magnus, it's only four thirty. We ate lunch only three and a half hours ago."

Magnus plopped down on the couch next to Alec, his hair soaking wet and falling into his eyes, his makeup all washed away except for a new layer of gloss and a thick layer of eye liner outlining his seductive eyes. He had on grey sleep shorts and a black undershirt as his pajamas. "I'm a growing boy. I need fooooooooooood," he whined, tossing his head back and sighing.

Alec couldn't help but stare at the exposed skin of his neck. The blue eyed boy suddenly caught himself moving closer to the skin, just wanting to kiss it. He stopped himself, scooted closer to the end of the couch and away from the sexy teen next to him. "Why isn't the pizza here yet?" Magnus asked, rubbing his stomach in a way that made Alec's heart flutter.

"Probably because we ordered it ten minutes ago," Alec said in a light tone, hoping that his voice didn't show his emotions.

"But I'm so hungry," Magnus groaned, finally tilting his head back and looking at Alec.

"It'll be here soon enough," Alec said. He glanced up at the clock and saw that two and a half minutes had gone by since he got the message from Laina. "I'm thirsty. You want something to drink?" he asked, walking into the kitchen as Magnus rejected his offer.

Just as Alec was pouring himself a glass of water, he heard his cell phone ring.

"Hey, Alec, you have a new message," Magnus called. The plan was going to work, Alec thought nervously.

"What does it say?" he called from the kitchen.

"It says, 'Hey, Alec, this is Laina from science class. I was just wondering if you wanted to go out with me? I need a date to the dance next Saturday, and I really like you.'" Magnus said, his voice completely monotone. "Do you want me to reply to her?"

Alec took a drink of his water before walking back into the room with his glass in his hand. "Laina, you said? From science?" he asked with fake enthusiasm.

"Yeah," Magnus said looking up and raising an eyebrow. "Is she a special girl?"

Alec blushed, Magnus thinking it was because of the question, but in all honesty, Alec was blushing because of how sexy he thought Magnus looked with one eyebrow raised. "I guess you could say that..." Magnus nodded as Alec sat down next to him on the couch. He handed the phone to Alec.

Alec sat for a moment, pretending to be at a loss of words, letting his thumbs dance over the keys. Magnus was watching him curiously.

"I know this is going to sound weird," Alec began, "but what should I say?"

Magnus shrugged, "Do you want to go out with her?"

"Yes," Alec said quietly, feeling conflicted when Magnus didn't look upset.

Magnus nodded slowly. "Tell her that you would love to, and that you want to sit with her at lunch on Monday."

Alec nodded his thanks before typing back a message that said, "_Mission Complete, Captain."_

Magnus watched him as he set the phone down. He opened his mouth to speak, but the doorbell sounded, effectively stopping his thought.

"There's the pizza. Go get Max, will you?" Alec asked walking towards the door with his money. Magnus nodded and went up the stairs while Alec went to answer the door.

The blue eyed teen opened the door, paying for their food. He took the boxes and was about to walk back to living room with them when he saw something on the ground right next to Magnus's bag. Carefully balancing the pizza boxes on one arm, he bent to pick it up. It was a small Liza Frank notebook only about two inches wide and five inches tall with a little tiger on the front. He quickly stuck it in the drawer where they put their keys, thinking it was Isabelle's, before walking back into the main room. Max and Magnus were sitting on the ground in front of the coffee table, looking like they were about to starve to death.

"Delivery," Alec said, setting the pizzas on the coffee table.

...

After dinner, Alec was laying on the couch talking to Magnus and Max about random things that came to their minds. Magnus was sitting criss cross apple sauce on the floor, while Max was sitting with his knees pulled under his chin in the rocking chair.

"Magnus," Max said quietly, "why do you wear makeup?"

Magnus looked up at the question, surprised. "I like the way it looks."

"Me too," Max said after a moment.

They were all silent for a few minutes before Magnus grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket. "I'll be right back," he said, standing up and walking out of the room and into the hall that lead to laundry room.

"Alec?" Max said after Magnus had been gone for a few seconds.

"Yeah, Max?" Alec sat up on the couch, running a hand through his hair.

His little brother got off of his chair and sat by Alec instead. "I...I think I might have a crush on someone..."

"Who?" Alec said, just as quietly as his brother was talking.

Max was silent for a moment before looking up at his older brother with large eyes. "Tal."

Alec's brow scrunched. He had never heard Max speak of Tal before. "Who's Tal?"

"Just moved here," Max said quickly, "you've probably never met. Anyway, how do I know for sure if I have a crush on Tal?"

"Well," Alec said, thinking of Magnus. "Can you see yourself maybe holding hands with Tal? Or even hugging?"

"Yes," Max said instantly, blushing a little at how quickly he had responded.

Alec smiled. Max had his first crush. "I'd say you definitely have a crush on this girl. Is she in your class?"

(Line Break)

Max blushed, but not because Alec was talking about him crushing, but because Alec thought Tal was a girl. "No, Tal is in seventh grade."

"Seventh grade?" Alec questioned, a bit shocked. "Max, that's two years above you."

"I know, but I'm old for my class. I'm 12 and Tal is young. Only 13, so it's not that big of a difference," he said, trying to make it seem better than it did.

"Oh, okay. That's not so bad."

Max nodded slowly. He wanted to ask Tal out, but he didn't know how. That's why he needed help from his older, more experienced brother. "Do you know how I could maybe..." he trailed off, hoping that Alec got the message.

Luckily, he did. "Ask her out?" Max nodded minutely, not looking at his smiling brother. "Why don't you pick one of the roses from the flower garden out back, and we can tie a ribbon on it. Then you can write a note asking her out."

Max thought the idea would be perfect considering that Tal had written a poem about how pretty roses were for the talent show. "Okay," the youngest Lightwood said with a smile before taking a pair of scissors out to the flower garden.

Max spent nearly twenty minutes trying to find the perfect one. He finally found one with the perfect petals and carefully cut it off of the bush, trying not to touch the thorns. Unfortunately, in his stubbornness to find the perfect flower, he had gotten cuts all up and down his arms. He didn't care though, because Tal was worth it.

Max positively adored the boy. From his curling red hair that went to his jaw to his large blue eyes all the way to his unusually large feet.

"Max, where are you, it's getting dark!" Alec called from the back door, pulling Max from his thoughts.

"I'm coming," he said loud enough for his brother to hear. He took the flower and went back inside to see Magnus laying on his back on the couch watching television and Alec sitting down on the rocking chair. They both looked up when the youngest boy entered the room.

"Max, you're bleeding," Alec said, standing up and walking over to his brother with a concerned look on his face.

"I'm fine," Max muttered, hating the way Alec was always trying to baby him.

"Come on, we need to get some bandages on that."

[(Line Break) Reverse time]

Magnus took his cell phone into the laundry room. Now that he knew Alec wasn't interested, he was going to accept Carson's offer. He quickly dialed the number, waiting for an answer.

"Hello?"

"Carson, it's Magnus..."

"Well, hello there, Magnus. Got that answer?" Magnus could hear the smile in Carson's voice and it made him smile as well.

"Yes..." Magnus said in a playful tone. "It's going to be a yes."

Magnus could have sworn he heard Carson giggle, but he wasn't sure. "Awesome. So, do you want to go out tomorrow evening? I'll buy us dinner..."

Surprised by the offer, Magnus responded. "Dinner?"

"Yeah, you know. A date."

"I've never been on an actual date... I've always just went over to people's houses or talked to them at school," Magnus admitted.

"You don't want to go?" Carson asked, and Magnus could almost imagine his eyebrows drawing together over his grey eyes.

"No, no, no, I would love to go, but I don't know if I can get my dad to drive me."

Carson laughed, "Magnus, do you always date people under sixteen?"

"Generally, yes."

"I can drive us. I have my license. As long as your parents are okay with it?" he asked. Magnus mentally face palmed. He had forgotten that Carson was seventeen.

"Oh, right. Well, I'll have to ask my parents when I get home, but I'm pretty sure they will be okay with it."

"Home? Where are you now?"

"Alec's house. I spend the night here every other weekend. It's kind of a tradition," Magnus said.

Carson was silent for a moment before saying, "Oh. Call me tomorrow and tell me what your parents said, yeah?"

"Yes," Magnus said with a smile. "Bye, Carson."

"Goodbye, Magnus."

Magnus went back into the living room, seeing Alec alone. "Where's Max?"

Alec smiled. "Don't tell him I told you, but he's picking a rose out so he can ask out a girl. A seventh grade girl." Magnus raised his eyebrows.

"Wow."

Alec was smiling like one would at two toddlers kissing at a wedding, "Let's act like it's not a big deal though, okay?"

"Sure," Magnus said.

After watching television for a while, Alec left to call Max back in.

When the boy walked in, Magnus saw the many scratches on his arms. Alec quickly escorted him to the bathroom to get cleaned up. That's when Alec's phone rang. Glancing up, Magnus made sure Alec couldn't see him before he opened the message.

_"Captain? And sorry it took so long to reply, my mom took me shopping for a dress for the dance."_

Magnus stared at the message for a moment, a strong feeling of jealousy tugging at his heart. He wanted so badly to go to the dance with Alec, but if he had to choose a second date, it would definitely be Carson.

...

At eleven thirty, Max had gone to bed, and Alec and Magnus were nearing sleep as they stared at the television. Magnus was sitting right next to Alec on the couch when he fell asleep, intentionally dropping his head onto Alec's shoulder.

After Magnus had slept for about a half hour, Alec tried to wake him up.

"Magnus!" Alec shouted, finally waking up his best friend.

"Huh?" he said, sitting up. When he saw a fully dressed Alec, he realized that he had just been dreaming... And it had not been very innocent.

"I think we should go to bed, you'll get a neck cramp if you sleep on the couch all night." Magnus nodded, noticing that all of the lights were off. Alec must have done that when he fell asleep, but right now, he was glad for that, because he was incredibly turned on at the moment because of his dream and it was definitely showing.

"Yeah," he said, before walking through the completely dark house up to Alec's room. He crawled onto the futon that was placed against the wall of Alec's room. He heard the springs on Alec's bed creak as the other boy sunk down onto it.

"Good night, Magnus," Alec say quietly.

"Good night, Alec," he responded, thinking that he was going to be up half the night hot and achey because of the dream he had.

(Line Break)

When Max woke up, he saw that it was only five in the morning. Shrugging, he got out of bed, pulling on his glasses, and went over to his desk. He had already cut the thorns off and tied a blue ribbon around the rose in an artful fashion, but now he had to write the note.

Sitting down, he took his legal pad paper out and held a black ink pen in his hand. He had come up with the idea of writing a poem for Tal, because Tal had entered the talent show to read poetry.

Max sat for a moment before the words started pouring out of his pen.

_Your eyes are blue like the sea,_

_Your hair is colored like the sunset,_

_You're so beautiful to me,_

_I've admire you since we met,_

_So here I ask you with this rose,_

_Be my boyfriend, Talon Jones?_

_~Max XOX_

Max read his poem over and over again. He thought it sounded right. Rose and Jones didn't exactly rhyme, but it was close enough for him. It's the thought that counts, anyway.

He quickly folded the poem and attached it to the flower. Monday morning, he was going to hand it to Talon Jones and hope for the best.

**Thanks for reading. If you want the deleted scene that was Magnus's dream, review with the code word 'mango' if not, just review to tell me what you think. In case you didn't catch it, the thing that Magnus dropped in the last chapter was the notebook that Alec thought was Isabelle's in this chapter. Please review!**

**WARNING: If you do request Magnus's dream, it is M rated, and it will be sent through a private message. I WILL NOT POST IT WITH THIS STORY. Thank you and have a nice mango, ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all for the reviews. I was a bit surprised to see that so many of you wanted the mango. And to the person who requested it as a guest, please log in so I can send it to you. :) At least I'm not the only perverted one on here. Please review.**

Magnus woke up around nine o'clock. When he glanced around, he saw that Alec wasn't in the room anymore. Sighing, he ran a quick hand through his tousled hair before walking down the stairs and into the kitchen where he knew both Lightwood boys would be.

"Good Morning, Magnus," Max said with a bowl of cereal on his right and an open Naruto book on his left.

"Morning," he replied sleepily, grabbing a box of chocolaty, sugary, unhealthy cereal and pouring himself a bowl. Alec was eating an orange while watching the news on the kitchen television.

Magnus plopped down on the chair across from Max and began eating his cereal. As he sat, a story on the news came on about child obesity. The news reporter was talking about how sugary cereals and sodas are the main cause. Max and Alec both turned to look at Magnus who had just stuffed a rather large spoonful of his breakfast into his mouth. "What?" he said, milk dripping down his chin.

"It amazes me how you don't gain any weight," Max said, "Do you exercise a lot?"

Magnus looked at Alec. They had this conversation not too long ago. The only exercise that Magnus got was sex, and Alec was not about to let him tell that to Max. "I exercise a little."

"What kind of exercise?"

Magnus smirked, "The usual, ab workouts, stamina trials, and leg lifts." Alec rolled his eyes, silently kicking Magnus under the table. Luckily, Max didn't notice, but instead, went back to reading his Manga book.

Magnus watched as Alec turned back to the television. He saw the delicate curve of his throat, his wet hair from his shower, the small little mole he had on the back of his neck, the protruding shoulder blades of his back, the barely noticeable notches on his spine, and the well toned bum that was resting on the chair. Magnus slowly slid his eyes back up Alec's body, hoping that no one noticed, but when he looked up, Max had his eyebrow raised. The youngest boy was staring at him with a questioning gaze.

Magnus put his finger up to his lips to signal for Max not to say anything about it. Max just nodded a little before looking back down at his book and scooping more cereal into his small mouth. Magnus felt a little bad about being caught considering that he had a boyfriend now, but in all honesty, he didn't think he would ever stop loving Alec. No matter how many boyfriends he got.

They all stayed silent for a few moments before Alec spoke again, "Magnus, don't you have a rather large essay due in two days?"

"Yeah, why?" he asked indifferently.

"Well don't you need to start it?" Alec asked, turning around and looking completely concerned.

Magnus pretended to look hurt, "Alexander, are you kicking me out?"

"No, I'm say you should start on your essay, because knowing you, it won't be started until Sunday night."

"And you are absolutely correct," Magnus said, standing up and bringing his empty bowl to the sink. "In fact, I have a date tonight, so all of today will be devoted to getting ready for it."

Alec's cheeks pinked ever so slightly, but he continued his rant, "Magnus, 700 words isn't just going to show up in twenty minutes."

"Sure it will," Magnus said sitting back down. "It always has before."

Alec rolled his eyes. "You are so irresponsible."

"And you love it," Magnus teased. His best friend scoffed, hitting him with the paper towel roll. "Hey, now," Magnus said, throwing his arms up to block the hit, "Don't get violent."

"Hey, Alec," Max interrupted, closing his book and putting up his cereal bowl.

"Yes?" his older brother said.

Max seemed to be conflicted for a moment. "Do you think that maybe you could take me to the mall later today?"

"What for?" he asked, not noticing Magnus's ears perk up at the sound of shopping opportunities.

"I wanted to get my hair cut." Max looked a bit suspicious, but continued, "It's getting out of hand."

"We will have to call Mom first. She said I couldn't leave the house until she or dad go home, but I'm sure she will make an exception."

(Line Break)

After Magnus had left at eleven, Max went upstairs to take a shower. He went into the bathroom and turned on the water, but didn't get in quite yet. Instead, he stood in front of the mirror, trying to make his hair look good. He tried pulling it all the way back like John Stamos, but that didn't work for him too well. He then tried to part it down the middle.

Shuddering from that image, he quickly shook his head, making it part on the side, still out of his eyes. If it were just a little shorter it would look nice, he decided.

He just hoped that Tal would appreciate it.

"Max," Alec called through the door, "Mom said we could go, after you get out of the shower we can go."

"Okay," Max said, trying not to sound too overly excited.

...

Max was sitting in the hair salon, waiting for the lady to take him into the designated cutting area. "Right this way," she said, walking towards the back. Max followed her, sitting in one of the large black plastic chairs. "How much do you want cut off, hun?" she asked, popping her bubble gum in an obnoxious way. It was nothing like the way Tal popped his gum.

"I want it to go to the bottom of my ear, and I want my bangs combed to the side and cut just above my eyebrow," he said confidently.

"That would look cute on you. I'll get to work."

In about five minutes, she was done. Max had to admit, this was one of the best haircuts he had gotten in a long time. He walked to the front where Alec was paying the cashier. "Ready to go?" he said as Max walked up to him.

"Yes, I'm ready."

They started walking through the rest of the mall, when Max saw Tal in the book store. He glanced up at Alec before he looked away. "Alec, can I go into the bookstore?" he asked, resisting the urge to just run into the small shop.

"Sure, I'm going to be in Gamestop. Come get me when you're done." Max nodded, relieved that Alec wouldn't be around to embarrass him with Tal.

He walked into the store, walking over to where the other boy was.

"Hey, Tal," he said, trying his hardest not to blush.

The red haired boy glanced up from the shelf and saw Max, "Hello there, Max," he said, smiling in a way that made Max want to giggle.

"What are you looking for?" Max asked, looking over at the poetry shelf.

Tal looked at the shelf for another moment, "I'm just looking for fun. What are you here for?" he asked, his blue eyes sparkling with happiness.

Max, not really having a reason to be here other than to see Tal, quickly made an excuse, "I came to look at the Manga book, and I saw you. I just thought I could, you know, say hi," he said, a little nervously.

"Well, I'm glad you did. How's your weekend going?" he asked, moving down the aisle a little to see more of the books.

"Pretty good. I finished another Naruto book."

"Another one?" Tal said, looking up.

"Yeah, they really aren't that hard to read. I like them, though."

Tal nodded before looking down at his hands for a second. "You got a hair cut," he said.

"You noticed," Max said, dejectedly at his tone.

"Yeah, I really like it," Tal said, quietly.

Max looked up, surprised. "You do?"

Tal laughed, "Yes, I do. It looks nice on you. Anyway, I've got to go. My mom is waiting for me. I'll see you Monday, then Max?" he asked, his blue eyes staring right at the Lightwood boy.

"Yes. See you then," he said. Tal waved at him shyly before walking out of the store. As soon as the boy was out of sight, Max giggled and did a sort of victory jump.

Max walked back to the Manga section of the small store, trying to stop smiling. He couldn't get over the fact that Tal liked his hair cut. He just couldn't. It was too good to be true.

(Line Break)

Magnus was sitting on the floor of his closet, staring at all of his clothes. He didn't know what he wanted to wear for his date with Carson. He didn't want it to be too tight or scandalous because it was a first date, but he didn't want to dress like a nun either.

Finally, after lying on the floor for half an hour, he picked out a pair of black skinny jeans and a blue and green plaid button up shirt.

He still needed to talk to his parents to make sure it was okay, but he was almost positive they would be okay with it. He walked into the living room, already dressed up and ready for the date even though it was only four o'clock. "Hey, Mom and Dad," he said sitting down in the chair to the right of the couch they were sitting on.

"What's going on Magnus?" his father asked, momentarily forgetting that he had sent Magnus to Alec's house in hopes of them getting together.

"Would it be okay if I went on a date tonight? He's going to drive so..." he trailed off, waiting for his parents' response.

Maddox looked at him for a moment, "Who are you going with?"

"His name is Carson. He's in tenth grade."

Maddox looked at his wife, to make sure he got her approval, when she nodded with a smile, Maddox spoke, "Sure, but be back by nine o'clock tonight," he said.

"Can do," Magnus said, getting out of the chair and walking back to his room so he could call his boyfriend.

After two rings, he answered, "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Magnus. My parents said it would be alright with them."

"That's great," Carson said, sounding excited. "Is it alright if I pick you up at 6:30?"

"Yeah, that'd be awesome," Magnus said, liking how happy Carson sounded.

"Okay, cool. Can you give me your address?"

Magnus quickly gave him instructions to his house, before they both said good bye.

...

Magnus was sitting in the living room, staring at the front door. It was ten minutes until Carson was supposed to be there. "Magnus?" Maddox said, watching his son carefully.

"Yes?" he said, not looking away from the door.

"You haven't blinked it five minutes."

Magnus, surprised, looked up and blink. He didn't know why he was so excited to go on this date with Carson. He was still in love with Alec. Maybe he just wanted someone to love him back for once. He had always been able to fall for someone, but it seemed like no one ever fell for him. After going through a sort of rejection with Alec, he was just aching for someone to love him. Even if he didn't love that person back. He just needed some time feeling like he was loved.

"I'm just a little excited."

Maddox nodded slowly, before leaning in closer, "I don't know if you want your mother to know, so I didn't tell her, but what happened with Alec?"

"You can tell mom if you want, but nothing happened. He has a girlfriend and now I have a boyfriend. End of story."

"You're okay with him having a girlfriend?" his father asked.

"No, I'm not okay with it, but I have to move on," Magnus said, quietly.

His father looked sympathetic, but still parental, "Do you think that's really fair to Carson? You crushing on someone else while dating him?"

"It's completely fair. I like Carson. He likes me, too."

Maddox gave his son a disbelieving look as soon as the doorbell rang. Magnus shot up out of his chair and practically ran to the door, fixing his hair before opening the door. Carson was standing there with a bouquet of flowers. He held them out to Magnus with a smile.

"These are beautiful," Magnus said, taking them and heading to the kitchen. "You can just come in and sit down while I find a vase for these," he said. Carson walked into the room and sat down in the chair Magnus had just been occupying a minute ago.

Magnus searched under the sink until he found the blue and white vase he had been looking for. He filled it with water before sticking the flowers in. He walked back into the living room, "Okay, I'm ready," he said. Carson got up.

"Thank you for letting him go, Mr. Bane," he said.

"That's no problem at all," his father said. "Have fun."

Carson took Magnus's hand and they walked out the front door. When they got to where Carson had parked on the street, he opened the door for Magnus.

"Thanks," Magnus said with a smile. He wasn't used to people being so nice to him.

Carson just smiled before going to his side of the car and getting in.

"So, where are we going?" Magnus asked as the grey eyed boy started driving.

"It depends. What kind of food do you like?"

Magnus internally laughed. As long as it wasn't vegetables, he ate it. "I like anything."

"Okay, how about Italian?" Carson asked as they came to a stop light.

"That's fine with me," Magnus said.

"Great."

(Line Break)

Alec was looking at the latest Elder Scrolls game when his little brother found him. "Hang on, Max I'm almost ready."

"No rush," Max said, still smiling.

Alec looked over at his baby brother. "Why are you so happy?"

"Huh? Oh, I was just looking at that silly poster," Max said, pointing to the poster of a cheerleader looking girl with a chainsaw.

"Oh," Alec said. Max always found the strangest things amusing. "Alright," he said after another minute, "I'm ready to go."

"Okay," Max said, following his little brother out of the mall. As they got onto the bus, Alec got a phone call from Jace.

"Hey, Jace."

"Alec, where are you and Max? I'm getting lonely in this large, empty home without my two lovely brothers."

"Max wanted to get his hair cut. We're on out way home now. And no need for the sarcasm," Alec said, a little annoyed with Jace's mocks.

"He wanted to get his hair cut? Why?"

Alec sighed, rolling his eyes, "I don't know. Maybe it was just getting too long."

"Well, I find that a bit strange. We usually have to drag Max into the hair salon. He hates getting his hair cut." Now that Alec thought about it, Jace was right. Max never got his hair cut unless he was forced to.

Alec had a growing suspicion that this had to do with that girl Tal. "I'll talk to you about this when I get home," Alec said, eyeing his baby brother who was completely oblivious to the conversation.

"Before you go, do we have anything to eat here?" he heard Jace looking through the cabinets.

"There's some cheese pizza left in the fridge."

"Thanks."

"No problem," Alec said, hanging up the phone.

A few minutes later, they were walking in the front door, Max disappearing into his room. Alec sat down on the couch next to Jace.

"So, why did you want to talk about it when you got home?" Jace asked.

"Well," Alec said, making sure Max wasn't standing on the stairs. "I think Max has his first crush."

Jace raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yeah, he came to me last night and asked how he could ask someone out. He spent nearly an hour in the flower garden, trying to pick out a rose."

Jace smirked, "Are you sure he wasn't out there with the girl?"

Alec slapped Jace's arm in a way that was, well, gay. "Stop joking. He had scrapes all over his arms from the thorns. This girl obviously means a lot to him."

"Okay, okay. So what?"

"I think he needs the talk," Alec said, completely serious.

Jace made a 'no way' face. "He's smart enough. He can figure it out."

"Jace," Alec groaned, "he's not just going to figure it out like we did. He isn't as social as we were, so he probably has no idea."

"But I don't want to give it to him," Jace whined.

Alec rolled his eyes, "Grow up. He needs to hear it."

"Why don't you just give it to him? You're the one in high school. I'm only an eighth grader."

"We are only a year apart. And besides that, I don't want to do it alone..." Alec admitted.

Jace made a face, "I don't want to do it in general. The kid is hard to talk to."

"This is your brother you're talking about," Alec said, "It doesn't matter if he's 'hard to talk to,' he needs to be talked to about this. Plus, the girl is in seventh grade. You know how seventh grade girls are. They all want to act like they are much older than they are. Remember when Izzy went into seventh grade last year? She wore skirts that were way too short and tops that were way too low."

"What's the girl's name? I probably know her. I've had my fair share of seventh grade girls this year."

Alec thought for a moment, "I think he said her name was Tal."

Jace raised his eye brows, "As in Tallia Smith? She's pretty hot. Got nice big-"

"Jace," Alec warned.

"Right. So, you're going to give him the talk?"

"No, we are. You mainly," Alec said. Jace shook his head.

"Absolutely not."

Alec sighed. "Someone has to do it, and our parents are obviously not the ones who are going to."

"What about Izzy?" Jace suggested.

Alec was quiet for a moment. "Okay, we'll make her do it."

**I know this was a filler chapter, but I made it long right? Since I'm getting a good response from you all about Max, I tried to bring him into the story more. If you review, I'll make Magnus and Alec get together sooner. XD Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all for the reviews. I hope you enjoy this next chapter, and please don't hate me. Don't forget to review :3**

Magnus was standing on his front door step after his date with Carson. It had gone surprisingly well; they had talked a lot and had a really good time.

"Thanks for tonight, I really had fun," Magnus said, leaning against the door of his house.

Carson smiled, "I had fun, too. I guess I'll see you at school on Monday, then?"

"Yeah," Magnus said, smiling a little. Carson leaned forward, gently putting his lips against Magnus's before pulling back.

"Goodbye, then" he said, waving as he walked back to his car. Magnus watched the boy leave before opening his door and stepping inside. The only light that was on was in the living room, so that's where he went.

"I'm back," he stated, causing his parents to look up from the movie they were watching.

"Hey, Magnus," his mother, Angela said. "How was your date?"

Magnus kicked his shoes off, and tossed them in the corner as he sat down in the chair. "Pretty good. We went to a nice Italian restaurant."

"Sounds like fun," she said. "Now that I know you're home safe, I think I'll be off to bed. Goodnight, boys," she said, walking out of the room.

"Goodnight," the Bane boys said together.

Maddox looked at his son. "So, do you want to talk about what happened with Alec?"

Magnus frowned, "Not really. Like I said, there's not that much to it. He's not gay."

His father looked at him sympathetically. "Magnus, I think that, even though you know he's straight, you should tell him how you feel. It's not fair to him that you've been keeping this secret from him. It's not fair to Carson because you're so hung up on your best friend. And most importantly, it's not fair to you. You have to get it off your chest. Just tell Alec how you feel. That way the secret isn't a burden for you anymore. It's obviously going to bother you until you talk about it."

Magnus nodded. He could feel himself close to tears. "I'm just afraid that when I tell Alec, he will feel uncomfortable around me. I don't want things to be different between us, I just want to keep him the same."

Maddox sighed, patting the couch next to him. Magnus, taking the signal, went and sat with his father. "It's going to be hard, but that's the way life is. Sometimes you've got to take a risk, just to see what will happen. I'm sure that Alec will be happy that you were honest with him."

Magnus nodded, hating that his father was right. "I know. I'll tell him Monday morning. Right before school."

Maddox smiled, "That's my boy. Come here," he held his arms wide, taking his only son into a hug.

"Thanks, Dad," Magnus said, tears finally falling from his eyes and onto his Dad's shoulder.

"Anytime, Magnus. That's what I'm here for. That and making sure your mother's cooking doesn't go to waste." Magnus laughed, pulling away and sniffling loudly as he rubbed the tears away. He had no idea why he felt so emotional. He was guessing it was because he was finally going to tell Alec how he felt, and he needed to release some of his feelings before hand.

"I think I'll clean up and go to bed," Magnus said, standing up.

"Goodnight, Magnus. And promise me you won't chicken out on Monday?" his father said, holding out his pinkie.

Magnus rolled his eyes at the silly promise, but took it anyway before heading towards the bathroom to shower.

...

Magnus was laying on his bed in his pajamas, trying to plan his conversation with Alec. He had gone over nearly fifty different scenarios before he got a text message from his best friend.

_"Are you still awake?"_

Magnus checked the time, seeing that it was only ten o'clock. _"Yes, indeed. What's going on?"_

Alec took a moment to respond, making Magnus wonder what he was doing. _"Well, Jace and I just got yelled at over the phone by my sister. Not a fun thing to do."_

Magnus smiled, sitting up in his bed and crossing his legs beneath him._ "What did Jace do this time?"_ He smiled, loving the moments when he just joked around with Alec. These were the moments that he didn't want to be different.

_"Not just Jace this time. We got the bright idea of asking her to give Max the talk. She didn't think it was too funny."_ Magnus laughed. He could easily see a scared look on Alec's face as his feisty little sister began to scream at him.

_"Why would you ask her of all people to give poor little Max the talk?"_ Magnus snorted. The poor kid was going to be greatly disturbed if he had to hear it from his harlot of a sister.

_"Because me and Jace don't want to do it, and our parents aren't going to do it."_ Magnus rolled his eyes, but not at the fact that Alec was whining. No, he was rolling his eyes at the reminder that Alec's parents are never home. They made Alec be a sort of father type figure even though he's only 15. It was unfair to him, because he never got to act like the irresponsible teenager he was supposed to be at this age, and it wasn't right for his younger siblings who only had him isntead of a whole family. It made Magnus angry, so he usually tried to avoid that topic of thought.

_"Do you really think he needs it?"_ Magnus asked, knowing that Max would probably not need this talk for a few more years.

_"Unfortunately, yes. This girl that he likes is in seventh grade. And we all know how girls that age act."_

Magnus understood Alec's concern. For some reason, the seventh grade girls at their school were the most rebellious, tight clothed, too much makeup, girls in the entire school. Everyone just assumed that it was because they were all starting to develop their bodies, and wanted to use them. Most of the girls calmed down before they got to eight grade, but a select few stayed that way throughout the rest of school.

_"Better safe than sorry,"_ Magnus wrote. He still couldn't see Max as needing the talk, but if Alec was really that concerned, he might as well get it over with now.

He texted Alec for about another half hour before the boy said he was going to bed. They bid they goodbyes, and Magnus put his phone away. He was once again playing different scenes in his head where he told Alec how he felt. Most of them ended well, but there were a few that turned out wrong.

He just hoped that he wouldn't lose his nerve by Monday.

(Line Break)

Alec and Jace decided that at lunch time on Sunday they would talk to Max. Unfortunately, their father and sister came home at about six o'clock that morning, effectively ruining that plan.

Robert walked into the living room, with his briefcase and a new suit on. "I've got a meeting about my promotion tomorrow all the way in Pennsylvania, so I've got to leave now. Alec, you're in charge. Your mother will be home tomorrow by the time you get home from school, so no parties," he said stiffly, walking towards the door.

"Bye, Dad," Isabelle said, waving slightly. The second the door closed behind him, she turned to her brothers. "Did you talk to Max yet?"

Jace glanced at Alec, both of them fearing what their sister would say when they admitted that they hadn't talked to him. "Uh," Alec began, standing up and walking over to turn the television on. "No."

"No? Why not? You need to talk to him. Especially since it's Tallia Smith. She's quite...whorish," Isabelle said delicately.

"Don't talk like that," Alec chastised. "It makes you look trashy."

Isabelle raised her eyebrows in challenge, and though Alec was terrified of her, he didn't back down. "Sorry," she finally muttered after they had stared at each other for a few minutes.

"Anyway," Jace said, who had watched the exchange waiting for a war to start, "We were going to do it at lunch today, but you ruined that plan."

Isabelle rolled her eyes, "Listen," she said in the sisterly tone she only had with them, "he really needs this, and Dad and Mom aren't here. I know it's awkward and you don't want to do it, but you two are like me and Max's gay dads. Even if we aren't that far apart."

Alec blushed a dark color. If only she knew. "Fine," he said, suddenly getting motivated, "Come on Jace, let's go talk to him."

They both walked up the stairs towards Max's room slowly, dreading what they were about to do.

Jace knocked on the door three times, "Max? Can we talk to you for a second?"

They heard something fall, probably a book, then they heard Max's small voice. "No."

"No? Not even for just a second?" Alec asked, completely baffled by Max's response.

"I'm busy right now. Can you come back later?"

Jace gave Alec a look of equal confusion before shaking the door handle. They were even more surprised to see that it was locked considering that Max never locked his door. "Max, what are you doing in there?"

"School work," came his small reply.

Slowly, Jace and Alec walked back down the stairs. When they came back into the living room, Isabelle looked up at them. "What are you two doing back so quickly?"

"He said we would have to come back later. He's busy," Alec said, still very confused with his baby brother's behavior.

She raised her eyebrows. "Something is definitely going on."

(Line Break)

Max was looking through the library book he had rented on Friday from the school library. It had all of the greatest love poems written in the 19th century. He was picking out his favorites so he could slip them into Tal's instrument case in music class one by one, with just a small 'M' signed on the bottom.

He was still going to ask Tal out, but he was planning on waiting until Friday. He knew he would have to pick another rose, but he decided it was better to wait. He wanted to take his time and do this right, especially if it meant Tal would say yes.

Max got up from his desk, taking the book over to his bed when a knock on the door startled him so much he dropped the book. Jace asked him if they could talk, but he rejected the offer. He needed to pick out the poems, and he wouldn't have time during the week because of finals.

Alec was outside of the door as well, both of them trying to talk to him.

"I'm busy right now. Can you come back later?" he asked, picking up his book and sitting on the bed, reading through the many different titles in the index.

Jace asked him what he was doing, but he didn't want to tell them the truth. They would just start talking about girls, and he didn't want that. "School work," he said in a small voice.

He heard them start to walk down the stairs and relaxed. He could work in peace now.

Trying to think of Tal, he started reading through some of the poems. Most of them were too hard for him to understand, but he got the main idea of them. Most of them had to do with marriage and girls, so he immediately ruled those out. That left him with about thirty poems to choose from. By the time he had got to this point, it was lunch time.

He was getting frustrated because he couldn't find any that were just right for Tal. They were never just right.

"Max? Do you want to come out for lunch?" Isabelle said, tapping on his door lightly.

Max sighed, running a hand through his now short hair. "I'll be down in a minute." He closed the book, becoming highly irritated that he couldn't find exactly what he wanted. Tal deserved what was perfect, anything less was unacceptable in Max's eyes.

Moodily, he pulled the covers over the book to hide it before walking down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Isabelle, Jace, and Alec were all sitting at the table with sandwiches on a plate in the middle. The room was eerily quiet, so Max knew something was going on.

"Sit down, Max. I made your favorite, turkey and lettuce," Isabelle said. Max obeyed her request, sitting in the chair gingerly. He grabbed his sandwich and a bottle of water from the table.

"So, Max, what kind of school work are you doing?" Jace asked in an interested, and slightly suspicious, tone. Max noted that there was no sarcasm, and instantly went into his defensive mode, not wanting them to know what he was doing.

"Studying for finals," he said quietly, taking a bite of his food.

Alec was slowly chewing on his own sandwich, watching Max carefully, "What class?"

Max hated this interrogation. He didn't like the fact that his siblings didn't trust him, and more importantly, he just wanted to get back to searching for the perfect poems. "Literature," he said.

They were all silent for a moment before he saw Jace kick Alec under the table. "Max," Alec began, putting his own sandwich down. "We wanted to talk to you about something. This something is, uh, very important for you to know now that you're growing up."

Though Max hated to admit it, he was horribly naïve when it came to things that weren't book smarts.

Jace continued from where Alec had left off, "There are going to be some girls that you really like. These girls will like you, too, so you will have a nice bond with them."

"That's right," Isabelle said, having only agreed to this because Max needed it, "You'll probably feel the need to be closer to this girl. You'll want to kiss her and hold her. You might even want to touch her-"

"You might want to hug her," Alec said, glaring at his sister for being so vulgar. "and be close to her."

Max saw where this was going. Though he didn't know a lot about sex, he knew that it resulted in children. But that last time he checked, there had to be a girl involved, so he decided he didn't need to hear this. He wasn't planning on having sex, but that was mainly because he thought two boys couldn't have sex.

"You mean sex, right?" Max said, just clarifying.

Alec blushed, "Yes, that's what we mean."

Max stood up, having finished his sandwich, "I don't need to hear this, but thank you for the offer," he said, taking his water bottle into his left hand.

"Wait, Max," Isabelle said, "sit down."

The youngest boy sat down, and patiently waited. "Max," Jace began, "what makes you think you don't need to hear this? Do you already know about it?"

"It doesn't apply to me," he said simply.

"What do you mean, 'it doesn't apply to you'?" Isabelle asked, confused by her baby brother's attitude today.

"Just what I said," Max said. "It just doesn't apply to me. I won't ever be having sex in my entire life."

"You say that now," Alec said, his face still a little red, "but in a few years you'll think differently."

Max sighed, feeling like he was going to have to explain fully for them to get what he was saying. "I don't like girls. I don't like them now, I won't like them in a few years, I won't like them ever. I don't like them at all."

"Then what about Tal?" Alec asked, his brows scrunched together.

"_Tal_," Max said with emphasis, "is short for Talon." He stood up again. "I'm gay," he said. "I like Talon."

Everyone was silent for a moment while Max stood there, his small hands clenched and his face a dark red. Max had decided when he first discovered that he was gay, he would never deny it if someone were to ask him. He assumed they would figure it out before he had to tell them, though.

Max looked at their faces, trying to read their emotions. Isabelle and Jace looked surprised, and Alec looked...sad, almost.

He ran from the kitchen, just wanting to be alone so he could let what he just did sink in.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for following this story. It means a lot that people actually read what pops into my head XD Please continue to read and review.**

Isabelle was the first to speak, "I should go talk to him..." she said, getting up. Alec caught her arm.

"No, let...let me talk to him," he said, and at his tone, Isabelle sat back down. Alec got up, and went to his baby brother's door, knocking on it lightly. "Max?"

"Yes?" came his shy response. Alec couldn't help but feeling sorry for him. After all, they weren't that much different.

"It's Alec. Could I talk to you for a moment? Just the two of us?" Alec asked softly.

Max hesitated for a moment before unlocking his door and peeking through at his older brother. "What about?" he asked, keeping the door open only enough for his nose to come through.

Alec bent just enough to where he was even with Max, "I want to talk about what you just said. Is that alright?" Max waited another moment before opening the door for his older brother. Alec walked into his room, and was surprised to see about thirty poems taped up all over his room. It looked as if the boy had copied them from a sort of book. "What are all of these?" Alec asked, reading over one of them as Max closed the door and locked it.

"Poems," Max said simply, sitting down on his bed and folding his arms around his knees. Alec nodded and went to sit with his little brother.

"So, tell me about Tal," Alec said, sitting with his knees pulled to his chest with his arms wrapped around him, in the same position as his baby brother.

Max was silent for a moment, obviously choosing his words carefully. "He's tall, red hair, blue eyes, and big feet."

Alec raised his eyebrows, "Big feet?"

The younger Lightwood boy nodded, "Really big feet."

They were silent for another moment. "Max, why did you say you're never going to have sex?" Alec asked, hoping that Max didn't feel disgusted with himself because he was gay.

Max looked up surprised, "I'm gay," he said quietly, "I thought we established that in the kitchen."

"That doesn't mean you won't have sex," Alec said, "When you find the right person, you will probably change your mind," Alec pointed out, thinking of Magnus.

"But the right person won't be a girl," Max said, resting his cheek against his knees, effectively pushing his glasses off kilter.

"So? The right person can be a boy. There's nothing wrong with that." Max's eyebrows came together in confusion.

The younger boy opened and closed his mouth in a few false starts before saying exactly what was on his mind, "Two boys can have sex?"

Alec suddenly realized why Max was so confused, and why he said he would never have sex. "Yes, they can. It happens all the time."

Max's mouth formed a small 'o' shape. "I didn't know that," he blushed, looking down at the mattress. "How does it work?"

"Uh," Alec blushed. He didn't know how to say it delicately. "Well," sighing, Alec struggled desperately for words. "Why don't we ask Magnus that next time he's here? He knows all about it."

"Because he's gay?" Max asked.

"Because he has lots and lots of sex. And he's gay."

Max nodded, looking up at his brother. The boy took a deep breath before speaking, "Alec, do you see me differently since I like boys and not girls?" he asked quietly.

"Max," Alec said in a firm tone, "I will never think of you differently. You will always be my baby brother, and that will never change."

"Will...Will other people see me differently, though?" he whispered, face starting to color again.

Alec's heart clenched at that, "Unfortunately, they will, Max. Just remember, you always have me to talk to. I can understand you in a way most people can't. I know exactly what you're going through, but your much braver. Do you know why?" Alec asked, wiping at a tear that had slid down Max's cheek when he shook his head. "You're braver because you can actually tell people you're gay. That's something I've yet to accomplish," Alec said, staring at his thumb that was rubbing Max's cheek rather than looking at the boy.

"You're gay?"

Alec sighed before nodding. "Yes. I've known since I was about your age, too. I've just never been brave enough to tell anyone. I'm proud of you, Max."

Max leaned over and hugged his brother like no one else ever had. They were bonded in a different way now. Almost like this moment had connected a new relation to them rather than just brothers. "I love you, Alec," Max said quietly, his face buried in Alec's sweater covered chest.

"I love you, too, Max." Alec pulled Max closer to him, wrapping his arms around his baby brother in a way that was both loving and protecting.

(Line Break)

Magnus was picking out his outfit for Monday when he got a phone call. Grabbing his phone off of the nightstand next to his bed, he answered the call. "Hello? Magnus the Magnificent speaking."

"Hi, Magnus," Carson said, not sounding very happy.

"Hello, Carson. What's going on?" Magnus asked, immediately picking up on the worried tone.

"Listen, Magnus, you really are great. You're funny, nice, sweet, handsome, and a really good kisser, but-"

"You're breaking up with me," Magnus finished for him, sitting down on his bed and running a hand through his hair. "Is it something I did?" he asked, hoping he hadn't offended his now ex-boyfriend too much.

"I really don't want to break up with you, and it's nothing you did that you can control, but it's obvious you don't like me the way I like you."

Magnus rubbed at his face, feeling tears coming close. He had never been broken up with before. He had always been the heartbreaker. "What are you talking about? I do like you. A lot."

"Magnus, last night all you talked about was Alec. Alec did this, Alec did that, Alec doesn't like pepper on his eggs, Alec doesn't drink Sprite. I can tell you obviously love him, and I'm okay with that. I'm glad you gave me a chance, and I'm sorry it didn't work out, but I think we should end this. It was only one date, but it wasn't going to work out, no matter how long we would have tried."

Magnus sighed, "I know." He hadn't wanted to admit it, but he knew he could never come close to loving someone the way he loved Alec.

"We could still be friends, though?" Carson suggested, trying to lighten the dreadful mood.

Magnus smiled sadly, "That would be nice."

"Good, see you around then."

"See you," Magnus said, hanging up his phone and tossing it next to him on the bed. He angrily swiped at a few loose tears, upset that Carson had broken up with him, upset that Magnus had been broken up with for the first time, and most of all, upset that he knew he couldn't stop loving Alec. He had tried many times, sleeping with random boys, and sometimes girls, at parties, getting in relationships just to break it off a week later because he couldn't stop thinking about Alec, and even forcing himself to not stare at Alec if only for a few moments.

"Magnus?" Maddox said, knocking on the door, "I was wondering what you wanted for dinner-" The older man suddenly broke off as he saw his son, crying on the bed. "What's wrong?" he asked, sitting down on the bed with his son.

Magnus opened his mouth to speak, but he just couldn't find the words. All of his emotions for Alec over the past few months just came tumbling out of him in tears. All his father could do was pull him into a hug while he cried.

He was ashamed that he was crying so much, but he had to let it out. He had been holding back his emotions for far too long.

"Do you want to talk about it?" his father asked as Magnus hid his face against the older man's chest.

He just shook his head, not wanting to do anything but cry for a little while. Though it seemed strange, crying always made him feel better afterwards.

"Okay," his dad said, just hugging him tighter.

(Line Break)

Alec and Max had just been sitting in the younger boy's room for the past three hours, talking. Max found this quite exciting considering the fact that not many people liked to talk to him. Alec enjoyed it because he could talk to Max about being gay without a giant pressure on him.

"Do you like anyone?" Max asked after they had been discussing homeless people.

Alec blushed a dark scarlet color, stretching his legs as he layed back against the pillow, "I do, yes," he said watching Max stretch out next to him, both of them feeling lazy.

"Who?" Max asked with curious eyes.

"Magnus Bane," Alec said staring at the ceiling with a new found interest.

He could practically feel Max's eyes bugging out of his head. "Magnus?" he said, astounded. "Magnus?" he repeated, feeling the need to express his surprise in repetition.

Alec nodded, blushing still. "Yes."

"So, is he your boyfriend, then?" Max asked, curiously. "He is over here a lot, and you two are always talking."

Alec frowned, "No, we aren't dating. I wish we were, but Magnus isn't interested in someone like me. All...plain and boring."

"Have you asked him?"

The older Lightwood boy turned his head to the right, staring at his little brother's large, bright eyes. "No."

"Then how do you know he doesn't like you?"

"Well-"

"I saw him staring at you yesterday," Max blurted out, "When you weren't looking, he was staring at your backside."

Alec's eyes widened. "What are you talking about?" he asked, a slight hope fluttering in his chest at the thought of Magnus watching his body.

"At breakfast, you turned to watch the television, and I watched Magnus's eyes slide all they way down your back before climbing back up. He looked at me and put a finger to his lips, telling me not to say anything about it, but he looked guilty," Max said, all under one breath.

"He did?" Alec asked, his heart beating so fast he was sure it was going to come out of his throat.

Max nodded matter of factly. "I'm sorry I didn't obey Magnus," Max said, referring to the part where Magnus didn't want him to say anything.

"No, Max that's okay. I think I need to call Magnus, and tell him how I feel," he said, pulling his cell phone out of his pocket.  
"You can't do that," Max said, taking the cell phone from his older brother and looking at him like he was crazy.

"Why not?" Alec asked, his eyebrows scrunched.

Max sighed as if it were the easiest thing in the world, "It's not romantic. You can't just call someone on the phone confessing your love for them. You have to do it in a way that will make them feel more important than a _phone call_," Max explained.

Alec felt the need to laugh, but he held it in. He was getting dating advice from his 12 year old brother. "You're completely right, Max. I'll have to tell him at school tomorrow, but could I have my phone back? I need to fake breakup with Laina."

"Who's Laina?"

"My fake girlfriend," Alec said. Luckily, the younger boy didn't ask for an elaboration.

Max nodded, handing his big brother back the phone. Alec took it called Laina, Max watching him the whole time.

(Line Break)

After spending a little more quality time with his brother, Alec went back downstairs. Isabelle and Jace looked up at him with expectant eyes, "Well, how did it go?" Isabelle asked.

"It went well. Since we are both gay," Alec tried to say casually, but he blushed nevertheless, "we understand each other a little better."

"Wait a second, back it up, and repeat," Isabelle said, her brown eyes peering at her brother.

"It went well?" Alec said, hoping to avoid saying that he was gay again.

Isabelle gave him a look that said she wasn't going to tolerate his avoidance of the subject, "Alec."

"I'm gay, okay? I'm gay, I'm gay, I'm gay, I'm gay, I'm gay. Happy?" he said, blushing worse than he ever had before. Isabelle and Jace lifted their eyebrows.

Once again, a heavy silence was cast over the room, but Jace decided to lighten the mood, "Izzy, is there something you want to tell us?" he said with a smirk. Alec couldn't help but laugh a little, even when Jace was attacked by all of the pillows Isabelle had near her.

"So, are you okay that two of your brothers are gay?" Alec asked, sitting down.

"Okay with it? Alec, I'm tickled pink," Izzy said, smiling at her brother, "Now I have someone to talk to about boys. Why didn't you tell me earlier? I've lived with you boys for 13 and a half years. I need someone to gush about my boyfriends with."

Alec thought this idea was horrid. "You might want to talk to Max for that one," he said, as the younger boy walked down the stairs to join them.

"Talk to Max about what?" he said, sitting gingerly next to Alec.

"My boyfriends," Isabelle said with excited eyes and a large smile that showed all of her pearly white teeth.

Max looked scared, "Try Magnus," he said, causing them all to laugh.

"So," Jace said, folding his arms behind his head as he leaned back in his chair, "I guess I'm the odd one out, now."

"I guess you are," Alec said, playing with a loose thread on his sweater.

"That's alright, my stunning good looks will attract enough girls for the three of us," he said, making Alec and Isabelle scoff, while Max giggled a little.

"Do you have a boyfriend, Alec?" Isabelle asked after a moment.

"Uh," he glanced at Max, "No."

"Does Magnus know you're gay?" Izzy asked, suspiciously.

"Not yet," he said quietly, not liking all of the questions. "I was planning on telling him tomorrow at school."

Isabelle smiled, "I'm so happy you two finally decided to come out to us."

Alec blushed, and Max smiled shyly.

All Alec was really thinking about though was talking to Magnus in the morning.

**Sorry, it's not the best. I tried though. It's really short, and not that good. Please review! Next chapter will be Monday! :D PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, when I said the next chapter would be Monday, I meant it would be today, and the story would be Monday XD I should have made that more clear. **

**To the guest who reviewed with the advice about Izzy/Isabelle/older man/younger man, THANK YOU VERY MUCH :3 I really appreciate it when people actually give criticism in a way that is still nice, so THANK YOU VERY VERY VERY MUCH.**

**Too long of an author's note, please don't hate me for this chapter. I try to keep it interesting.**

Magnus woke up early on Monday morning and started getting ready for school, only to find that his eyes were swollen and red. He began searching for products that could hide this fact, but all he could find was a little bit of his foundation. He was seriously running low on products, but he was just going to have to work with it.

After applying all that was left of his foundation, his eyes were still extremely red. Sighing, he began to add thick smudges of eyeliner to cover up the redness. Yes, he looked like a raccoon, but it was better than looking like he got punched in the eye.

"Magnus," Maddox called from the living room, "You have to leave soon, or you'll be late for school."

Magnus looked down at himself, seeing that he was only in his pajama shorts. "I'll be a few more minutes," he yelled back, "I'm not even dressed yet." He grabbed a pair of extremely tight baby blue skinny jeans, and his AFI tee shirt. Pulling his clothes on as fast as he could, he rushed back to the bathroom to fix his hair. He didn't have enough time to spike it, so he just brushed it over his right eye in a sort of emo look. At least he was presentable.

Magnus ran into the living room, sitting on the floor and pulling on his shoes like a two year old. "I'm finally ready," he said, standing up and grabbing his back pack off of the ground.

Maddox got up from where he sat on the couch and grabbed his keys. "You're late," he said, not sounding angry, but more worried. "Let me drive you."

When Magnus sat down in his father's car, he pulled his cell phone from his bag. He had 20 unread messages from his best friend. Most of them consisted of the usual, 'Where are you?'s and 'Are you okay?'s, but one certain message caught his eye.

_"Magnus, I hope you're okay, but if you're just sleeping in, get your fucking lazy ass here. I have something REALLY important to tell you."_ Magnus raised his eyebrows. Alec never used profanities. Whatever it is he wants to say must be important.

_"Spent too much time on my makeup. I'll be there in two minutes,"_ he sent back, glad that he didn't actually have to walk all the way to school in his tight jeans.

The bell for school to begin rang as his father was pulling into the parking lot. Magnus got out of the car, sending a quick thanks to his dad before jogging towards his first class. He ran all the way down the hall, narrowly missing an open door, and made it to his maths class with barely a second to spare. Alec was sitting in the back like always. As soon as Magnus walked in, his face lit up with both a smile and a blush.

"You're here," he said quietly as Magnus sat down.

"Yes, and you have something really important to tell me?" Magnus said, flipping his maths book open to the correct page to start the assignment on the board. Alec did the same, grabbing paper and pencils for both him and his best friend.

"I do, but now is not the time," Alec said, glancing around the room.

"Why not now?" Magnus asked, watching as Alec's blue eyes scanned the room a few more times.

"Just because," Alec said in a tone that suggested the conversation was over. Magnus just nodded, starting his work. He could feel Alec staring at him, and he had to admit, it made him a bit uncomfortable. Why was Alec staring at him? Did his hair really look that bad today?

After twenty minutes of Alec's stares, Magnus glanced up from his work. "Yes?"

"I didn't-" Alec began but was soon cut off.

"But you were staring."

Alec blushed a dark red color, "I didn't mean to," he mumbled, staring down at his work. In all reality, Alec could be done with his work by now. It took him maybe five minutes to do a day's assignment where it took the rest of the class, including Magnus, all hour.

Magnus looked back at his last problem, trying to concentrate on the numbers, but he just couldn't. He was curious about why Alec was acting so weird.

Did he know that Magnus was going to tell him how he felt? Is that what was really important, Alec telling him he already knew? How could he not know about his feelings was Magnus's question.

"Alec, what class do you have next hour?" Magnus asked, dropping his pencil on the desk for the moment.

"Science, why?" he asked, already finished with his work.

Magnus knew it was a long shot, but he asked anyway, "Do you want to cut class with me?" Alec's face melted from confused to conflicted to nervous.

"Yes," he said quietly.

Magnus smiled, "Perfect. Now if you don't mind, can you help me with number fifteen?" Magnus asked, smoothing his hair over his eye.

Alec nodded and looked over at what Magnus had so far. "Magnus," he said slowly, "why in the world do you have the formula for area written down?" he asked. Magnus glanced down at his paper, seeing that he had copied down the wrong formula for the entire assignment.

Facepalming, he angrily grabbed his paper and crumpled it up. "God damnit," he said, sliding his hand down his face in frustration.

"If you want," Alec said quietly, "you can copy mine. It's due tomorrow, so..." he trailed off, slipping his paper to Magnus.

"Thank you," Magnus said, taking the paper as if it were gold and putting it into his bag. "I promise I'll bring it back in one piece."

Alec smiled and closed is book. "The bell is about to ring," he said, glancing at the clock.

"Okay, class," Mr. Guitelli said in his boring voice, "tomorrow we will check our work and start the new chapter. No test." A few happy mutters and whispers spread over the room.

"So," Alec whispered, fidgeting with his fingers, "where are we going to go next hour?" he asked, looking up at Magnus with his big blue eyes.

Magnus smiled, "Let's go down to the gymnastics floor in the gym."

"But, won't there be people there?" Alec asked, his brows scrunching together.

"Not until after fifth period. The coaches have other classes to teach until then," he explained, and though he didn't like to admit it, the only reason he knew the hours is because he had been down there with a few different boys and girls to use the mats for sex.

"Oh," he said, nodding, "okay."

...

Magnus and Alec were sitting on the large blue mat in the middle of the floor. It was a bit cold because they were technically in the basement of the gym, but since it was getting closer to summer, it wasn't too bad.

"So," Magnus said, crossing his legs under him. His stomach growled due to his lack of breakfast and extremely fast metabolism. Alec laughed, making his heart flutter.

"Hungry?" he asked, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a small pack of peanuts. "I was going to eat them for breakfast, but I didn't feel well enough to, so you can have them," he said, handing them to Magnus who took them gratefully, tipping half of the package into his mouth.

"Thanks," he said. After a moment of silence, he replayed what Alec had said. "Wait, are you not feeling well? What's wrong?"

"I'm fine, I'm just nervous," he said, picking at his fingernails.  
"About what?" Magnus asked gently.

Alec sighed, avoiding Magnus's glance, "What I have to tell you," he said quietly

"Which is?" his best friend asked, paying very close attention to him. He watched as Alec took a deep breath and opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Alec let deep breath go, closing his eyes in embarrassment. "Would it help if I tell you something first?" Magnus asked.

"Go ahead," Alec said looking up at Magnus.

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood," Magnus said slowly, "I have been in love with you since the day we met. You are kind, beautiful, adorable, smart, loving, accepting, funny, attractive, tall, and you have the most amazing eyes that make my heart melt when you look at me. You are the best friend I've ever had, and all I think about is you. The way your hair curls when you let it dry after a shower, the way your lips twitch when you are trying not to laugh, the way you play with your fingers when you don't want to look at someone, the way you laugh when you're with you siblings, the way you silently scoff at people's stupidity when you think no one is looking, the way you care so much for everyone else that you don't notice how wonderful you are, and the way you made me fall in love with you. All of these things make up who you are, which is the most amazing person I have ever met. I know you probably will think of me differently now that you know how I feel, but that's not what I want. I want everything to be the same between us, without being awkward. I'm sorry if you find me creepy or weird because I feel so strongly for you, but I had to tell you. I felt guilty that I hadn't told you before and- Ow, Alec, what the fuck?" Magnus said, rubbing the side of his head where Alec had just slapped him.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Alec said, almost smiling, but more looking crazed.

"I'm sorry, I was just afraid it would change the way you saw me. I thought you wouldn't want to be friends with me if you knew I was crushing on you."

"You're right," Alec said, "I don't want to be friends with you-"

"Are you serious?" Magnus asked, looking close to tears. "I-"

"Shut up and let me finish. Like I was saying, I don't want to be friends with you, Magnus. I want to be more than that. That's what was so important. I want to be your boyfriend. And if you had told me two months ago," he said, "then we could have been dating this whole time."

Magnus sat still, completely shocked. "You're gay?"

Alec blushed and nodded, "And I'm in love with you, Magnus Bane."

Coming out of his shock, Magnus leaned forward and pressed his lips gently into Alec's. Alec leaned into the kiss, it being gentle, sweet, and filled with longing and emotion.

"Wait, Magnus," Alec said pushing him back, "What about Carson?" he asked, looking guilty.

Magnus smiled sadly, "He broke up with me."

Alec looked outraged, "Why?"

"Because I was talking about you too much," he said taking Alec's clenched hand and massaging it until he relaxed.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said, his hand tingling where Magnus was rubbing it.

"Don't be. I would much rather be with you than him," he said, leaning forward to kiss Alec again. Alec put his hand behind Magnus's head, pulling him closer as Magnus slid his tongue against the bottom of Alec's lip.

The pulled apart slowly, their eyes opening at the speed of thick glue dripping. Alec let his hand drop and smiled. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," he said.

"Oh, I think I do," Magnus said, leaning forward to kiss him for the third time that morning.

(Line Break)

Max was sitting in the hall in front of his seventh hour music class. His teacher was late like always, so he and his class were sitting in the hallway trying to be quiet because other classes were taking finals.

Mr. Rominoff came striding up the hall, his come over hair bouncing with his steps, "Right this way, class," he said opening the door, and allowing them all to walk in. "Don't get your instruments out," he commanded, "Just sit down."

Max sat down in his chair, two seats away from Tal, upset that they weren't getting instruments out. That ruined his whole plan of sticking the poems in his case.

"Okay, since the finals are going on, and this room isn't as soundproof as the rest of the teachers would like it to be, we have this week off from playing, but," he said sharply, "that does not mean we will be free of work. I will assign partners and together you will work on memorizing your musical terms. I have the work sheets up here. One per group.

"Alright, group one is Yasmin and Taylor. Group two is Michael and Garrett. Group three is Holly and Miranda."

Max zoned out, trying to think of a way he could get the poems to Tal without just handing it to him.

"Group six will be Max and Tal."

Max looked up surprised, but very happy. He held in his grin as he went to pick up the work sheet, then went over to sit on the floor with Tal. Whenever they had group projects, they all sat on the floor because there were no desks and Mr. Rominoff did not appreciate them using the stands as desks.

"Hello, Max," Tal said laying on his stomach on the floor with legs bent at the knee and crossed at the ankle.

"Hi, Tal," he said, gently sinking down to the floor with a shy graceful motion.

"So, I think it's a bit ridiculous he's having us do work even though it's finals week, don't you?" he asked his blue eyes shining with indignation.

Max nodded, crossing his legs under him, a gesture he learned from Magnus, and put the worksheet on the floor. He leaned forward, looking at the paper, and trying not to stare at Tal.

"At least we don't have to write essays," Max said, just trying to make conversation, but was pleasantly surprised when Tal laughed at his joke. He smiled to himself, glancing up at the boy laying on the floor to the left of him.

"Good point. So what's on this silly worksheet anyway?" Tal asked, leaning over so far that his head was nearly touching Max's knee. On the outside, Max was just sitting there calmly, but on the inside he was thinking _I can feel his body heat! He's so close to me! I just want him to lay his head on my knee so I can feel his curly red hair! Just a few more inches, Tal, come one!_

"It's just the easy terms," he said his voice devoid of his actual emotion.

Tal looked at it for a moment before he took the pencil from Max's hand, his fingers brushing Max's knuckles as he did so. Max's hand twitched, but luckily, Tal didn't seem to notice.

"I know most of these," he said, starting to fill in the worksheet. Max watched in fascination as Tal wrote with his left hand.

"You're left handed," he said before he could stop himself.

Tal looked up at him, having already filled in over half of the worksheet, "Yes, I am. You're right handed," he said with a smile.

Max blushed, and looked down at his hand. He could have sworn he almost saw sparkles where Tal had grazed his knuckles.

"Do you know what this one means?" Tal said, pointing with the eraser of the pencil to the last term on the page.

"Staccato? Yeah, it means shortened and detached."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot," Tal smiled and tapped the side of his forehead to accentuate his point.

(Line Break)

In all reality, Tal hadn't forgotten. That was one of the easiest problems on the worksheet. He had just done it as an excuse to talk to Max. He was ninety percent sure that Max liked him, but he wasn't positive. Just to show that he was interested, he had been dropping subtle hints like touching his hand and laying down close to him, but he wasn't sure if Max was picking up on them.

"Want me to go turn it in?" he asked quietly.

Tal smiled and handed him the paper, "Please do."

Max stood up and took the paper, walking it up to their music instructor. Mr. Rominoff checked the paper, making sure Max didn't leave while he was grading it. Tal watched as Max shifted awkwardly from one foot to the other, then got the paper and walked back over to his spot on the floor.

"You got everything right," he said, sitting down politely again and handing the paper to Tal.

"You mean _we_ got everything right," he said with a smile.

"But you did all of the work," Max said with a blush.

Tal rolled over onto his back, being closer to Max's leg, "Not true. You helped me on the last problem."

Max did a sort of scoff that sounded more like a snort, which made Tal internally awe at his cuteness. "I'm sorry I didn't help more."

"Nonsense. You helped me plenty. In fact, if it hadn't been for you, I wouldn't have finished the worksheet. Then I would feel forever unaccomplished," he said with a smile.

Max giggled a little, blushing again. Tal couldn't help but think how adorable the boy was. "Tal," he said after a moment, "do you...want to come over to my house this Saturday? Just to hang out?"

"Sure. I'll have to get your address and instructions to your house before then, but I'm sure my dad will let me come."

Max's face lit up with the most brilliant smile, his pointed teeth gleaming in the fluorescent light. "Cool."

...

Tal was sitting at his dinner table with his father and step mother, his parents talking nonstop. He was waiting for a moment in which he could ask about going to Max's house, but when it didn't come for nearly twenty minutes, he just cut in. "Can I got to Max's house this Saturday?" he asked, making both of them look at him in surprise, almost like they had forgotten he was there.

"Who's Max?" his father asked, sipping from his glass of Cab Sauv.

"He's a friend of mine from school. We have music class together, and he invited me over."

His step mother looked worried, "Will his parents be there?"

"I don't know, I didn't ask," Tal said, only wanting to be completely honest now so he wouldn't be in trouble later.

His parents looked at each other, silently having a conversation with their eyes. "You can go, but if you need anything or feel uncomfortable at any moment, you call us."

"Yes sir," Tal said, extremely happy he was going to hang out with Max outside of school.

After dinner was over, Tal down stairs to his room. He grabbed his cell phone, only to realize that he didn't have Max's phone number. He scrolled through his contacts until he found someone that would have his friend's number who happened to be Magnus.

**I'm sorry this chapter sucked. I tried, but I hope I didn't fail too much. Please forgive the language, and if it offended anyone, just tell me and I will try to make it up to you. The story is nowhere near done. Don't let them finally getting together fool you. :) Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for all of the reviews, and I'm sorry I could not update sooner.**

**Attention, Arrowthroughmyheart, I'm sorry to say that I could not send you the mango, your private messaging is disabled, and I have no other way of sending it. **

**ATTENTION: The updates as of now will be on a schedule. One update a week, unless I get ambitious.**

**Thanks, and please enjoy this next chapter.**

Alec pulled back after a moment, his cheeks burning a fiery red and his breath forced. "Wow."

"Wow indeed," Magnus said, feeling better than he had in weeks. He leaned back against the mats, staring up at the ceiling. He gently grabbed Alec's hand and pulled him down as well. "So, did you not notice all of my flirting, or were you just not ready yet?" he asked quietly.

"I told you," Alec said resting his head on his hand, "if I had known you liked me, we could have been dating this whole time. I guess... I guess I thought you flirting with me was too good to be true, but then, Max told me that you had been, as he called it, 'staring at my backside' at breakfast, and I thought that maybe you did like me."

Magnus turned to look at Alec, his eyes squinting slightly, "You mean to tell me that the little rat told on me? I told him not to tell..." he muttered.

Alec laughed, before remembering what had led to that conversation with his little brother. "Actually, last night, Max told us he's gay. Which led to me telling my siblings that I'm gay as well."

"You did? Alec, that's great," Magnus said, leaning over to press his lips to Alec's forehead.

"And apparently," Alec continued, blushing because of the sudden affection from his boyfriend, "Tal is a boy. His name is Talon."

"Talon? Talon Jones?" he asked, sitting up, looking like an excited puppy-raccoon. "Talon Jones in the seventh grade?"

"Yeah, I guess. Why, do you know him?" Alec asked, sitting up as well.

"Do I know him? Yes, I know him," Magnus said, opening up his cell phone and scrolling through his contacts.

Alec watched, seeing names of people he had never met. "Magnus, why are you making such a big deal about this?"

"Talon's dad works at the same place my mom does. When we were both too young to stay home alone in the summers, we would be sent to a babysitter in the office building together. We spent all kinds of time together for the first ten summers I lived here. He's the closest thing to a brother that I've ever had. Even in the summers, we still go over to each other's houses. I thought I've told you all of this before?" Magnus said, opening up the picture of Tal and showing Alec.

"You have told me, you just never told me his name." Alec took the phone from Magnus's hands and looked at the picture of a goofy looking boy with thick red hair and dark blue eyes. He had to admit, the boy was very attractive.

"I can't believe little Max has a crush on Tal," Magnus said happily.

"Me neither." Alec handed his boyfriend his cell phone back. "Is he gay?" Alec asked, hoping that Max wouldn't get his feelings hurt if Tal wasn't interested.

Magnus looked thoughtful for a moment, "I'm not entirely sure."

Alec groaned, "I don't want Max to be disappointed if he's not. It would break my heart to see him upset."

"Don't worry, Alexander," Magnus said, taking his boyfriend's hand. "Even if he's not interested, Tal is a very nice person. He'll let Max down easy, but you never know, he might like Max just as much."

Alec sighed, still worrying about his little brother getting hurt, but also relishing in the feel of Magnus gently rubbing his hand. "I hope."

Magnus let Alec get lost in his thoughts. He hoped that Max would be okay, but at the same time, he wanted to ask Alec to go to the dance. Would Alec be willing to come out to the rest of the school? Or were they going to have to keep their newly found relationship a secret until he was ready?

"Magnus?"

"Hmm?" he replied, staring off into space.

"I think I'm going to come out to my parents."

He looked up surprised. "What?"

"Yeah," he said, looking down at their hands. "But, could you come with me when I do it?" his blue eyes met Magnus's.

"Of course, when do you want to do it?" he asked, gently adding pressure to Alec's hand for reassurance.

Alec took a deep breath, "Tomorrow night. It will probably be the only night both of my parents are going to be home for months. It has to be tomorrow."

"I'm so proud of you," Magnus said, pulling Alec into a tight hug. Alec hugged Magnus around his mid section, as Magnus wrapped his arms protectively around Alec's shoulders.

(Line Break)

"Alec, Jace, Isabelle, and Max, come in here for a moment," Maryse called from down stairs. Max put down his book, walking down the stairs with his siblings.

"What do you need, Mom?" Alec asked, plopping down on the couch. Max sat right next to him, feeling safe next to his older brother.

"Dinner is almost ready, so Alec and Max, why don't you set the table? Jace and Isabelle, you two can help me clean up the kitchen."

Alec and Max got all of the plates and essentials out of the kitchen before walking into the dining room. "Alec," Max said as they finished the job quickly, "how did it go with Magnus?" he asked quietly.

Alec's eyes flicked towards the door to make sure no one was standing there, before replying, "We're dating now," he said casually, but Max could tell by the way the corner of his mouth was twitching that he was fighting a smile.

"That's wonderful, Alec."

Alec finally let his smile out, "How did it go with Tal?"

"Oh, uhm," Max said, playing with the corner of the tablecloth, "I didn't ask him out, yet."

Alec looked at his little brother with knowing eyes, "When are you going to?"

"This Saturday. I invited him over to hang out, and I'm going to ask him then."

Alec nodded, taking a drink of his water. "I hope he says yes," he said, more to himself than to Max.

"Me too," was all the younger boy said before the door opened and their father walked in.

"Dad?" Alec said, utterly surprised, "I didn't think you would be home until tomorrow."

Robert sighed, his booming voice echoing throughout the dining room, "I got the job promotion, so they sent me home for tonight. I have to leave for six months starting tomorrow to get everything settled in at the office."

"You won't be home tomorrow?" Alec asked, his blue eyes shining.

"No, Alexander, I won't be."

Alec opened his mouth to protest, but Maryse walked in with her other two children. "Robert, you're home," she said with a pleasant smile.

Their father repeated what he had just told them to Maryse, Jace, and Isabelle as they all sat down at the table. "Congratulations, Robert," their mother said before turning to Alec, "Alexander, go get one more plate to set the table."

Max, who had been watching the fearful expression on his older brother's face, followed him quietly out of the room. As Alec reached for a plate from the cabinet, Max saw that his hands were shaking horribly. "Alec, are you okay?"

Alec set the plate down on the counter, staring at it as if it held all of the answers to the world. "I was going to come out to them tomorrow."

"To who?" Max asked, but he already knew. He just wished he could give Alec some help.

"Mom and Dad," Alec brace his hands against the counter, and leaned heavily on them. "Now Dad won't be back for six months. _Six months._ I need to come out to them, but I can't do it alone. That's why I was going to have Magnus over tomorrow night, so he could help me." Alec's face was the reddest that Max had seen.

"Alec, why don't you do it tonight? I will, too. We can do it together," he said, willing to help his brother at any cost.

"Would you really do that?" Alec looked over at him, his eyes dark with emotion.

Max smiled at him for reassurance, "Of course. Together," he said taking the plate that Alec had gotten down and leading the way back into the dining room.

...

Throughout the entire evening, Max and Alec kept exchanging meaningful glances. Jace and Isabelle caught onto these glances about half way through the salad course, but didn't say anything.

Just as Max finished his main course, he glanced up at Alec who was taking a long drink from his water glass. Alec returned the glance, feeling Max's eyes on him, and finally nodded.

Max looked up at his parents, putting down his fork. "Mom, Dad," he said in a business like tone that he used with everyone except for Alec, "Alec has something important he would like to say."

Alec started choking on his water, spitting half of it back into his glass. He glared at his little brother, but Max knew it would be better if Alec told them himself.

"Yes, Alexander?" Maryse said, turning to her oldest son with expectant eyes. Soon, every pair of eyes was on him. Of course, Jace and Isabelle knew what was coming, but Maryse and Robert were oblivious.

"Uhm, I didn't want to tell you until I was in a relationship, but now that I am, I think it's the right time. Max and I are...gay. We came out together to Jace and Izzy the other night, and we decided that it's time to tell you. Max and I are gay," he said more confidently, putting his hand on top of Max's on the table. Max smiled, happy that his brother did it, but also worried about their parents' responses.

(Line Break)

Magnus was sitting in his living room, just relaxing, when his father came into the room.

"How did it go with Alec?" he asked, sitting down on the couch next to his son.

"It went well," Magnus said casually, examining his fingernails, "You know, he said he loved me too, kissed me for an hour in the gymnastics room, held my hand under the table at lunch, and made out with me before he left to catch his bus," Magnus said, but by the end of his sentence he was close to squealing.

Maddox smiled widely, hugging Magnus, "Congratulations," he said approvingly despite the fact that Magnus had obviously skipped class.

"Thanks," he said smiling. "He has even invited me over for dinner tomorrow, if it's okay with you of course, to come out to his parents."

"Absolutely it's okay with me. I'm so proud of you, Magnus."

Magnus smiled, twirling his phone between his fingers, "I think I'm going to make a phone call and go to bed," he said, high fiving his father as he left the room. "Good night."

"Night," his father said as he left the room.

Magnus walked back to his room, scrolling through his contacts until he saw Tal's name.

Luckily, the boy answered instantly. "Magnus, I was just about to call you," he said happily.

"What a coincidence," Magnus said pulling pajama's out of his drawer and changing as he spoke, "Listen, Tal do you know Max Lightwood?"

"Actually," Tal said a little shyly, "he's the reason I'm calling you."

Magnus lifted his shirt over his head, not bothering to replace it as he crawled into bed, "Oh?"

"Uhm, yeah. I was wondering if you had his cell phone number?"

"He doesn't have a cell phone yet. His parents are getting him one for his next birthday," Magnus explained, thinking it would be adorable if Max and Tal were going to date. "Why do you want it?" he asked in a suggestive tone.

"No reason," Tal said quickly. "What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" he asked, trying to switch topics.

"Doesn't sound like it's no reason," Magnus said with a smirk, "and don't go changing the subject on me."

He heard Tal take a deep breath, "I really like Max, and I think he likes me, and he invited me over to his house this Saturday, and I just wanted to tell him that my parents said it was okay, and I wanted his number in case of future reference, but if he doesn't have one, then could I maybe have his home phone number? I know you are best friends with his brother, so..." Tal trailed off, out of breath because he had been speaking so quickly.

"How about this instead;" Magnus said overly joyous about this new information, "I'll give you Alec's number. I expect he will give the protective older brother speech before letting you talk to Max, but I guarantee it will be better than having to talk to his parents on their home telephone."

He could almost see Tal smile, "That would be great. Oh, and Magnus?"

"Yessums?" Magnus said happily.

"What was it you wanted to talk to me about? That had to do with Max?" Tal sounded both anxious and excited.

Magnus decided to let the two younger boys figure it out rather than be in the middle, so he just smirked, "Oh nothing. I'll send Alec's number to you in a text message. Bye now, Tal," he said, not waiting for the younger boy's response.

Magnus had to admit, this had been one of the best days of his life.

**I'm sorry it's been so long. I've been on vacation, but now I'm back. Updates will come once a week at least, and I will have another special 'upon request' item coming soon.**

**Please tell me what you think in a review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for all of the reviews, and I apologize for how late this was.**

**Please enjoy.**

Alec waited patiently for his parents' response, glancing at Max as he did so. The boy seemed to be indifferent about what was about to come, but at the same time, he had a bit of a fearful look in his eyes.

"Relationship?" his mother said, shocked. "With each other?"

Alec turned away from Max, looking at his mother with a mixture of confusion and disgust. "What? No, I'm not in a relationship with- No, I'm dating Magnus?" Alec said more as a question. "I'm not dating Max."

"And I have feelings for someone else as well," Max said quietly, halfway hoping his parents didn't hear.

"Oh thank God," Maryse said, looking relieved and placing her hand on her husbands arm. "I thought that you meant you two were together. Alexander, try to be more clear with your wording."

"So you're okay with it? With us?" he asked, Max watching carefully.

"Well," Robert cut in before his wife could say anything, "is there any possible way that this will change?"

"No," Alec and Max said simultaneously.

The burly man across the table shrugged, "Then we are fine with it, aren't we Maryse?" he said, turning his attention to his wife.

"Uhm, yes. We are," she said reluctantly, not bothering to look at her two sons.

Max could feel his lips spread into a bright smile. When he turned to look, a similar expression was on Alec's face.

The room was quiet for a moment, Max and Alec both smiling, Robert and Maryse staring meaningfully into each other's eyes, and Jace and Isabelle both looking around the table, waiting for someone to speak.

"May I be excused?" Alec asked after another moment, surprising everyone with his suddenness.

"Yes," Maryse said. "You may all be excused."

Max got up from his chair, hurrying up the stairs and into his room. He closed the door, locking it behind him before walking over to his desk.

At the moment, he had all of his poems picked out and laid perfectly in a row. He had slipped one into Tal's jacket pocket before they separated after school, and he hoped that Tal would see it before it was washed. He was sure to sign it with just a small "M. L." instead of his full name. He knew it wouldn't be hard for Tal decipher who had put it there, but at the same time, he wanted to keep it a secret until Saturday.

Max's thoughts were interrupted as a knock on the door sounded throughout the room. He slowly rose out of his chair and went to the door, opening it a fraction. "Yes?" he said, staring up into the face of his older brother Jace.

"Let's talk, Max," he said, pushing on the door, but Max held it closed as best as he could.

"What about?" he asked, not wanting Jace to see his newly acquired taste for poetry. He knew that would just lead to embarrassment.

Jace sighed, "Oh you know, the weather, the local sports teams, the usual," he said with thick sarcasm.

"Jace, I don't have time for this, so if you'll excuse me..." Max said, making to close the door, but Jace's hand caught the wooden barrier in one swift motion.

"I was just kidding, Max. Please let me in?" he asked in soft, pleading tone.

Max sighed, not being able to deny a Jace that was actually serious for once. "Okay," he said, opening the door and allowing his blonde brother in.

They both stood in the room for a moment waiting for the other to speak. "Well?" Max finally said, watching as Jace walked over to his desk and picked up one of the poems, reading it quickly before setting it back down.

"Poetry?" Jace said, avoiding the subject.

"Yes," Max said, clenching his teeth a little.

Jace raised his eyebrows, nodding his head slowly. "So, Max, now that you and Alec are both out, you seem to be bonding quite well," Jace said casually, looking at his younger brother closely.

"I suppose so," Max said, sitting on his bed with his legs folded beneath him.

"I've never noticed how distant the two us are, and I was wondering if maybe we could change that?" Jace said, looking nonchalantly indifferent.

"If you wish to do so, I could make an effort as well."

Jace smiled, not like his usual smirk that he put on for the world, just a sort of smile that made him look generally happy, "I'm glad, Max. And, I'm, uh, sorry I haven't been a very good brother for you."

"That's okay, Alec has made up for that," Max said, not meaning it to be harsh, but more honest.

"Right," Jace said, opening the door. "You want to go to the movies Friday night? Just you and me?"

Max smiled, knowing that Jace just wanted to be a good brother, "That would be nice."

"Cool," Jace smiled, walking out of the bedroom.

At least this weekend would be new and exciting for Max, with the movies with Jace and the Saturday night with Tal. Max couldn't wait.

(Line Break)

Magnus was sitting on his bed, playing with the skin on his bare stomach when his phone rang. "Hello, Magnus speaking."

"I came out to my parents," came his boyfriend's shy, yet ecstatic voice.

Magnus said up, shocked. "How did it go?" he asked, though from the tone Alec was using, he could tell it went well.

"They were okay with it. They said if it wasn't going to change, they would be okay with it. Isn't that great?" Alec whispered.

"Yes, that's wonderful. Did Max come out as well?" Magnus asked, relaxing back against his bed and pulling at his stomach again. He didn't know why, but his skin was very soft today.

"Yeah. The reason we did is because my dad is leaving tomorrow for something or another. I even told them we're dating," Alec said in a hushed tone. His voice sounded like it was echoing, but Magnus couldn't be sure.

"How did they react to that?" Magnus said with a smirk, knowing that the Lightwood parents weren't particularly fond of him.

Alec was quiet for a moment, "I'm not sure if they even registered what I said. They didn't comment on that part."

Magnus laughed, "I'm sure they wouldn't be too incredibly fond of the fact that their son is shagging someone like me. You know, glittery and sexy," he said in a smooth voice.

Alec scoffed, and Magnus almost swore he could feel Alec blushing through the phone, "We aren't..._shagging_," he whispered.

Magnus smiled using his free hand to trace an invisible sentence on his stomach that said, 'I love Alexander Lightwood.' "Why are you whispering, love?"

"Oh," his boyfriend said, embarrassed, "I'm sitting in the bathroom closet. Isabelle has been trying to talk to me about her date to the dance, so I told her I'm taking a bath."

"I see," Magnus purred, "So, am I still coming over to your house tomorrow?"

"If you want to," Alec said, "Mom is going to Florida to the headquarters of her job to help the manager keep from being sued. It will just be me, you and Isabelle."

"Where will Jace and Max be?" Magnus questioned, drawing his brows together.

"Jace is going over to Sebastian's house again after his baseball practice, and Max is staying after school until six for his band practice. Something about not being able to practice while finals are going on. Then he's getting a ride home from someone, so we don't have to worry about that."

"If only Isabelle would have some sort of activity that would draw her away from your home for a few hours," Magnus said with a dreamy voice.

Alec scoffed again. "If only, if only."

They talked about random topics for nearly an hour before Alec's phone beeped. "Hold on, someone is calling me."

"I bet it's Tal," Magnus said, "I gave him your number so he could call Max."

"Okay," Alec said, sounding like he was turning on the shower. "I'm going to let Max talk to him, so I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Absolutely you will. I love you, Alexander," Magnus said.

"I love you, too, Magnus," Alec said quietly, making Magnus's heart flutter. He was enjoying actually hearing those words from Alec instead of having to dream about them. Hopefully it would stay that way for a while.

(Line Break)

Alec quickly answered his cell phone even though the water in his shower was running. "Hello?"

"I'm sorry if I'm calling too late in the evening, but I, I being Tal, was wondering if I could maybe talk to Max?"

"Before you do, I would like to ask you a few things," Alec said, going into his protective older brother mode.

"Okay," Tal said, sounding a little nervous.

Alec dipped his hair into the shower, making it look like he had been taking a bath. "Do you do drugs?"

"No," Tal said firmly, sounding confident.

"How do you see Max?"

"With my eyes?" Tal said, sounding confused. Alec facepalmed, trying not to laugh.

"No, I mean do you see Max as a brother or a friend or...?" he trailed off, exiting the bathroom after shutting off the shower.

"Oh," Tal laughed nervously, "I see him as a wonderful person that I'm lucky to know. I wouldn't dare label him to just one thing. He's too special for that," Tal said quietly. "At the very least, I would see him as a friend, and possibly something more than that."

Alec smiled, happy with this response, "What are your grades like?"

"Uhm, I have all A's except for one class which is science. I have a B in that class."

"Do you use profanities?" Alec asked, walking down the hallway towards Max's room.

"Never."

"One more thing," Alec said right as Isabelle came out into the hallway, looking at him suspiciously. He just held up a finger to stop her question as he stood outside of Max's room. "If you hurt my little brother in anyway, I will personally come after you. And I must warn you, I can bench press two hundred pounds, and run the entire length of a football field at in fifteen seconds."

"Yes, sir," Tal said sounding a little scared.

Satisfied with thee response, Alec knocked on Max's door. "Max, there's someone on the phone for you."

Max opened the door after a few moments, taking the phone from Alec and closing the door again.

"Who was that?" Isabelle asked, walking with Alec down the stairs.

Alec smiled, "Tal."

"Oh," Isabelle said, wiggling her eyebrows, "What did he want?"

"Just to talk to Max," Alec said, shaking his wet hair out of his face and sitting down on the couch. Isabelle sat down next to him, twirling a bracelet between her fingers.

"Awe," she said with a goofy smile, "Anyway, now that you're out of the shower, we can talk about Simon."

Alec groaned. "Iz, I love you and all, but I'd rather not hear about your male friend."

Isabelle gave her best puppy dog eyes, but Alec didn't budge. "Fine, I'll go call Clary and talk to her about it," she huffed, walking out of the room.

Alec would give Simon the same big brother talk he had just given Tal, but he halfway knew Simon. He was a pretty nice kid that generally liked the same things as Max. And even if he did break Isabelle's heart, she would be perfectly capable of kicking his ass by herself.

(Line Break)

After Tal had spoken with Alec, he felt a little bit scared. He had never actually met Alec, but he sounded very large and intimidating.

But luckily, it was only mere seconds until Max answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Max, it's Tal."

Max sounded delighted, "Oh, hello, Tal. How are you doing?"

Tal smiled and hugged his knees to his chest with the arm that wasn't holding the phone. "I'm good. My parents said I can go to your house on Saturday."

"Cool," Max said lightly.

"Yeah..." Tal trailed off, thinking about the small poem that he had found in his jacket pocket on the bus ride home. "Max, do you like poetry?" he asked, certain that it had been Max who had stuck it there.

"Some poetry I can enjoy," Max said cautiously.

Tal nodded, then realized that Max couldn't see him. "Awesome." If Max didn't want to tell him about the poem, then Tal would play dumb. "So, Max," Tal said after an awkward bout of silence. "Isn't your 13th birthday next Tuesday?"

Max sounded surprised, "Uhm, yes. It is. How did you know?"

"Well, last year your sister picked you up from band practice and called you birthday boy. I remember because that was the day my dog had puppies," Tal explained, thinking about the puppies, and the actual dog, that his parents made him get rid of.

"Oh, that's pretty cool," Max said, and it sounded like he was smiling.

"I have a question, though. You are really smart, so you couldn't have failed, so why are you so old for your grade?"

"My parents forgot to put me in school, so they had to register me a year late. Until I had started school, I was just traveling with my mom, so she didn't think I was the age I actually was..." Max trailed off, sounding a little sad.

"That's awful," Tal said, his heart heavy with sympathy for Max.

"It's not that bad. At least I'll be eighteen far before I go to college," Max said happily.

Tal laughed along with him for a few minutes before they said their goodbyes.

Saturday couldn't come fast enough for Tal.

**Sorry this was up late. If I get fifteen reviews, I'll make a special Jace/Clary, Isabelle/Simon chapter that still has lots of Malec and Max and Tal.**

**Please tell me what you think, and if you could, please come up with a couple name for Max and Tal, because I can't figure a good one out.**

**Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm so sorry for the wait. School has started back, and with all of my classes and home life, it has been a bit hectic. Once I get back into the swing of things, I shall try to keep my updates closer together.**

**Thank you for staying with this story, and please vote for the Max/Tal couple name at the bottom. :)**

Alec was sitting in his seventh hour study hall, waiting for the day to be over. His entire day had been dreadfully uneventful besides lunch when he and Magnus had shared an unseen kiss outside.

He glanced up again, only ten more minutes. He had already packed up all of his things, having finished all of his homework in the first five minutes of the class. Now, all he was waiting on was the final bell.

"Alexander, could you help me for a moment?" his teacher asked from the front of the classroom. Alec got up from his seat and walked towards the older woman.

"Yes, ma'am?" he asked, self consciously wrapping his arms around himself.

Ms. Wilms smiled at him and pointed to the tallest shelf on her book case. "You look tall enough to reach that," she said, "Can you grab the bright red and black book third from the end?"

"Sure," Alec said, reaching up and easily grabbing the book. _Calculus for the Clueless_ the cover said in large italic letters. "Here you go," he said, handing her the text book.

"Thank you, dear. You can go back to your seat now."

Alec walked slowly back towards his seat, trying to waste time. He checked the clock for what seemed to be the millionth time that day. Only five more minutes until he could go home to spend some time with Magnus.

"Hey, Alec," someone poked him on the shoulder. He looked over at a girl in his math class.

"Yeah?"

"Could you help me on this problem real quick?" she looked at him with pleading eyes.

Alec nodded, glad for a distraction.

_Five Minutes Later_

The second the bell rang, Alec was out of the classroom, almost sprinting down the hallway towards his locker. Once he had all of the right books for his homework, he took off to find Magnus by the gym. He wasn't hard to spot considering the bright red skinny jeans and the lime green tank top covering his torso. "Hey, Magnus," Alec said, walking up to his boyfriend.

"Hi...Alec," Magnus said, breathing heavily. "Do you have any water?" Magnus asked, leaning over and placing his hands on his knees.

"Yeah," Alec said reaching into his back pack for his black water bottle and handing it over. "What have you been doing?"

"Running laps all hour," Magnus said, breathing starting to calm down. He took a long drink of water before speaking again. "Apparently Coach Savage doesn't appreciate it when you call him a lard ass."

Alec rolled his eyes, walking with Magnus toward the bus. "Why aren't you wearing gym clothes?"

"Coach made me start running immediately. I didn't have time to change or even put my back pack down," Magnus said gesturing to the satchel he was carrying.

"Harsh," Alec commented, stepping up onto the yellow vehicle with Magnus right behind him.

"Tell me about it," Magnus said as they sat down all alone in the very back. "So what do you want to do tonight?" he asked as the bus driver started the bus with a loud roar of the engine.

Alec sighed, "I don't care. As long as we aren't stuck at school, I'll be happy."

"Me too. Maybe we can watch movies or something."

"That'll be nice," Alec agreed as the bus started to move. They were both quiet for a few seconds before Alec reached over and shyly laced his fingers in Magnus'. Magnus didn't turn to look at him, but Alec could see the smile on his lips.

Neither one said anything, both afraid to ruin the moment. Alec knew what he was going to do when they got off the bus, but he was really nervous. Hopefully it wouldn't be a big deal to anyone...

(Line Break)

Jace ran towards the edge of the field, trying to hold up his glove just right so he could catch the terrible throw Sebastian just pitched at him. Luckily, he caught it perfectly, and returned it with a strong fluid motion of the arm.

"Okay, boys, practice is over!" Coach Bartland called at the top of his lungs. Everyone huddled around home plate, waiting for whatever Coach had to say. "Good practice today. I've decided on positions, so look for the sheet in hallway tomorrow morning. Remember to stay hydrated, and don't forget about our game next week. Dismissed."

All of the players, sweaty and out of breath, started to head towards the showers. "Jonathon and Sebastian, stay for a moment will you?" Coach Bartland requested. Both of the boys stood there, waiting. "You two are the oldest on the team and the best," he said referring to Sebastian as the oldest and Jace as the best, "I have decided to make you two the pitcher and catcher, but it's up to you to decide who gets what. You'll have to tell me before you leave. I'll be waiting in the coaches' office. After your showers just come tell me what you've decided."

Jace and Sebastian nodded before heading towards the showers. "Which one do you want?" Jace asked as the walked.

"I'll take catcher if you don't mind," he said, running a hand through his thick black hair, "I prefer to have some sort of padding around me if possible." His dark eyes shined with happiness. He didn't have a lot of friends, and had been acting a lot happier since Jace started talking to him.

"That's fine with me," Jace said, opening the door to the locker rooms.

_Half an Hour Later_

Sebastian was sitting in his living room, playing Super Mario Galaxy with Jace as his player two. Jace personally hated the game, but he was just waiting around until Sebastian's step sister, Clary, came home.

"Did you hear me, Jace?" Sebastian asked, making a disgusting sound with his nose as he sniffed. His allergies always acted up when he got done with baseball practice.

"Huh?" Jace said, waving the Wii remote to collect all the small star pieces on the screen.

"I said I think Rosalina is way hotter than Peach is in this game. What do you think?"

"Oh, uh," Jace scrunched his face up in disgust at the thought of thinking of a cartoon girl as hot, but luckily Sebastian wasn't facing him, "yeah, definitely." Jace, though only being fourteen, thought that Sebastian should be more mature for his age, which was seventeen.

"Sebastian, I'm home from art class," Clary called as she entered the room. "Oh, hi, Jace," she greeted, pushing her freckled hands into the pockets of her green shorts. They were held up with the same color green suspenders, and her shirt was a delightfully tight pink blouse. Her curly red hair was pulled into a messy bun on the side of her head. Her dark green eyes shone with an innocent glow as she looked at Jace.

"Hello, Clary," he said cooly, flashing her one of his heart melting smiles, "You're looking nice tonight."

She blushed a little and kicked off her beat up converse. "Thanks, you don't look bad yourself. What are you guys playing?" she asked diverting her attention to the television.

"Super Mario Galaxy," Sebastian said, not bothering to look up for the past conversation. "Do you want second player? Jace isn't very good at it," he said, obviously not seeing how that could be offensive. It's not like Jace cared, but it was still rude.

"No thanks, I'm going to the mall in a few minutes with my friends. I just have to wait until my ride shows up."

They were all quiet for a minute, Clary sitting on the floor with her legs crossed, Sebastian on the couch focusing on the game, and Jace in the chair, admiring Clary.

"I have snacks if anyone wants some," Jocelyn, their mother, said as she walked in. She set a tray full of popcorn balls on the table before going into the other room. All three of the teens said their thanks and reached for the food. The caramel on them was still warm, so it stuck to their fingers. Jace watched in amazement as Clary licked the dark brown candy off of her fingers.

"Jace, are you even trying?" Sebastian said, breaking him from his enchantment.

"Yeah," he lied, "You're just so good, it's hard to keep up," he said with a smile towards his friend.

Sebastian just laughed and sniffled again.

"Well," Clary said as she got a text message on her phone. "My ride is here. I'll go say bye to Mom and Avery before I go. Bye, guys," she said, getting up off of the floor and pulling on her converse again. She tossed a small wave at Jace before leaving the room. Jace lifted his hand in adieu, thinking about how pretty Clary's hair looked when she wore it like that.

(Line Break)

"No."

"Please, Max? For me?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because, I'm not any good."

"Yes, you are," Tal said. He had been trying to get Max to sign up for a solo in this year's concert, but the younger boy just wouldn't do it. "You are super good. Please?"

"I don't want to," Max said, blushing darkly and looking down at his hands.

"What about a duet? I'll do it with you! Won't that be fun?" Tal said, just wanting an excuse to spend more time with Max.

"Fine," Max said, a small smile on his bright red lips. "I'll do a duet with you, but we'll have to practice a lot for it to be good." Tal smiled, his slightly crooked teeth sliding into view.

"Great. Let's go sign up," he said, walking towards the counter. He quickly scrawled their names down together under the duet column. They were currently on a break at their after school practice, having about ten more minutes before they did a scale practice that ended the night. "I can't wait. What kind of music do you want to play? We can do jazz or symphonic or even a Broadway number like something from Cats," Tal said excitedly as they both walked back to their seats.

"Whatever you want to play is fine with me," Max said quietly, taking the time that Tal was looking at the duets still up for grabs on the board to slip the next poem into his jacket pocket. He was surprised that Tal hadn't noticed his fingers inside of his pocket.

But in all reality, Tal did notice. He had knew it was Max who was giving him the poems, but he decided to play along and pretend he didn't know.

"Alright class, break's over. Scales, now!" their instructor, well, instructed.

(Line Break-Back in time to the bus)

Isabelle was sitting on the bus texting her date Simon. He had invited her to go to the mall with him and a few of his friends for later. She wanted to say yes, but she needed to make sure it was okay with Alec. She turned around to the seat two back from her and saw her brother and his boyfriend laughing about some unheard joke. Deciding that she didn't want to disturb them, she went ahead and told Simon that she would be happy to go. After all, she could always just cancel if Alec wanted her to.

Secretly, though, she prayed that Alec didn't want her to cancel. She had been going crazy thinking about Simon lately. The geeky ways he would talk about anime characters and manga books, they way he would make silly faces at her in class, and the way he would ask her before he held her hand. No other boy had ever been like that before. They always were just confident that she liked them, but Simon was different. He was insecure and shy. Two things Isabelle was not used to. She didn't know why she was so attached to Simon already, but all she wanted to do was talk to him and become closer to him. Maybe it was...love? She didn't know, but she was definitely enjoying this new feeling.

(Line Break)

When the bus pulled up in front of Alec's house, Magnus made to pull his fingers out of Alec's, but his boyfriend just held on tighter. The blue eyed boy stood up, hand clasped tightly around Magnus' and walked towards the front of the bus. His cheeks were burning a bright red, but he didn't let go. A wild wave of whispers spread across the bus, but that just made Alec hold his head higher and pull a surprised, but very ecstatic, Magnus behind him.

"Alec," Magnus said, not able to say anything else as they walked towards his house.

Isabelle turned around at the tone in Magnus' voice, seeing her brother holding his hand. "Oh my God, guys!" she said excitedly.

Alec shook his hair until it was covering his face and looked down at the ground.

"Alec," Magnus said again, a large smile plastered on his surprised face. "I love you so much," he said, stopping their walking and leaning forward to kiss his blushing boyfriend on the cheek. "You are so amazing."

"I'm not," Alec said, not looking up.

"Yes you are, love," Magnus said, lifting Alec's chin with his free hand and kissing his gently for a few seconds until Isabelle squealed.

"Oh! You two are so cute together!" she clapped her hands together, bouncing on her feet. Alec pulled back, his blush still there. He started walking again, still hand in hand with a cocky looking Magnus.

The taller boy started singing, "My boyfriend's much hotter than yours! He's so hot he could melt the floor! I'm so lucky to have him! If only I could watch him undress in gym!" he laughed when Alec punched him in the shoulder, and took off running. "Catch me if you can, hot stuff," he yelled as he took off to the house.

Alec took off after him, easily catching up and passing his boyfriend. "I win," Alec said, unlocking the door to his house.

"Cheater," Magnus scoffed with a smirk.

Alec looked indignant, "I did not cheat," he said, stepping into the house and tossing his book bag aside, Magnus following suit.

They both went and sat down on the couch, flipping the television on. Isabelle entered the house a few moments later. "Hey, Alec," she said putting down her stuff next to the couch.

"Hmm?" Alec hummed.

"Would you care if I went out to the mall with Simon and a few of his friends tonight? His mom is taking us, and I'll be back around nine."

Alec tried to look indifferent, but the thought of being alone with Magnus for at least three hours was very enticing. "Go," he said, his voice cracking a little. Magnus raised his eyebrows, but smiled nonetheless.

"Great," Isabelle said, picking up her purse again. "I'm going to go wait for him by the corner. See you guys later," she said with a wink before leaving the house.

Magnus looked at Alec. Alec stared back at him for a few seconds before they pounced on each other with kisses waiting to be had.

**Okay, thanks for reading! Please tell me what you think, and vote for a Tal/ Max couple name!**

**1) Mal**

**2) Tax**

**3) Talax**

**4) Malon**

**5) Maal**

**Thanks for the suggestions, and please tell me which one you like best!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for all of the reviews! Please enjoy this next chapter :)**

Magnus leaned forward to place a sweet kiss on Alec's lips, making Alec smile. "I love you, Magnus," he said after they pulled back.

"I love you as well, Alexander."

They were quiet for a moment, neither having anything more to say for the time being.

"So what do you want to do now?" Alec asked, fiddling with the edge of his shirt. Magnus looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I need a name for you in my contacts on my phone."

"Alec," the blue eyed said instantly.

"No, dear, that's your name. I'm Magnus. Say it with me, now, MAGNUS," his boyfriend joked as he opened up his phone contacts.

"I meant," Alec said with a small smile, "That's what my name for my contact should be."

"But that's so boring, darling. I need something more exciting. How about Puffles?"

"No," Alec said indignantly.

"Truffly?"

"No."

"Allie Wally?"

"No."

"Sweet Cheeks?"

"No."

"Sex Slave?"

"Magnus, no," Alec said, face palming at the stupid nick names Magnus was generating for him.

"Allikins?"

"No."

"Allie Had A Little Lamb?"

"That's ridiculous, Magnus, I have not now, nor have I ever had a little lamb."

"Liar," Magnus said with a smirk.

Alec folded his arms across his chest and feigned shock, "How dare you call me a liar! I have never had a little lamb," Alec laughed. His laughter stopped short though, when Magnus pulled up a picture on his phone of a very young Alec Lightwood curled up with a small, white, stuffed lamb. His cheeks were bright red, his long eye lashes were casting over his cheeks as he slept. The picture had to have been taken when Alec was only about two or three. "Where did you get that?" Alec asked, horrified.

Magnus just exited the picture before Alec could delete it, "That's for me and Isabelle to discuss and you to never know what sorts of information she has told me about you."

"Oh God," Alec groaned, but Magnus just laughed.

"Anyway, dear, back to the matter at hand. A good name for you. How about Alekitty?"

"No."

"Winnie?"

"Why does that even come to you mind?" Alec asked, his cheeks blushing horribly.

"Doesn't matter. AngelAss?"

"Absolutely Not."

"Sex Pants?"

"You know, I'm beginning to think you only like me for my body," Alec laughed, laying his head down onto Magnus' lap. Magnus got more comfortable, gently running his fingers through Alec's thick, black hair.

"That's not true. If it was, I would have screwed you long before now." Magnus was scrolling through nick names on a web site on his phone while Alec lay there and contemplated his last words.

"Do you want to?" he asked quietly, not looking at his boyfriend.

"Want to what?" Magnus said, his mind still stuck on finding Alec the perfect contact name.

Alec took a deep breath, staring up at the ceiling, "You know...'screw me.' I mean... I'm not offering or anything, I was just wondering if that was something you would like to do."

Magnus smiled at the cuteness that was his boyfriend. "I wouldn't mind," he said, trying to hold back a laugh.

Alec nodded slowly, absorbing the words carefully.

"I've got it, SexyGodFromPlanetAphrodisiac ?"

Alec laughed, "If you do that, I'll stick you into my phone as SparklyAlienFromPlanetNiceAs s."

"Deal," Magnus said, quickly saving the new name to Alec's number. "I also need a new picture of you. This one is gold, but it's old." Magnus held his phone at the correct angle to take a picture of Alec lying on his lap. "Smile, sweet cheeks," he said snapping a picture of Alec laughing, the apples of his cheeks tinted a light pink.

"My turn," Alec said, having already changed Magnus' name in his phone, "Smile." Magnus made a ridiculously sexy smirk face that made Alec blush, but he still set it as the new picture because, well, it was highly attractive.

Alec smiled happily at the picture before setting his phone down. "Magnus," he said in a small voice.

"Yes, AngelAss?" he said with a smirk.

"Will you go the dance with me this Saturday? You know... as a couple?" A light pink blush shaded Alec's cheeks as he asked, almost like he was afraid Magnus would say no.

"Absolutely, I will, but you realize, that is the equivalent of coming out, right?" his long fingers were stroking Alec's soft hair in a soothing gesture.

"Yes, I know. I'm ready for it. As long as you'll be with me, I'm willing to do anything."

Magnus smiled and leaned down for a long, slow kiss with Alec. "It's a date."

"Yay," Alec said, slightly breathless as he pulled Magnus closer and started kissing him again.

(Line Break)

Isabelle was sitting at the food court with Clary on her left, Maia on her right, and Simon directly across from her. On Simon's left was a really short red haired boy with thick glasses and a white and red button up shirt. On Simon's left was a stunningly hot boy with hair as dark as night, both darker than Alec's and Magnus', and eyes that were reddish black eyes that really creeped everyone out. There was an awkward silence because Isabelle was here because of Simon, who was here because of Clary, who was here because of Maia, who was here because of the red headed boy, Kurt, who was here with his extremely attractive friend, Heiser. The only person Isabelle knew enough to make conversation with was Simon.

"So, Simon, have you picked out your suit for Saturday?" she asked, seeing how relieved the others were to finally have words being spoken.

"Uh, no, I was kind of hoping you could help me match your dress tonight while we are here. My mom sent me with enough money, so..." he trailed off, shrugging.

"Oh, much more fun for me," she said happily.

Simon desperately wanted the conversation to keep going, but he had nothing more to say. Instead, he turned to Clary. "Do you have a date to the dance yet?"

"Um," she shook her head 'no' and took a drink of her soda. "Sebastian doesn't want to go alone, so I've been trying to find him a date first."

"Oh," Isabelle said, "are you and Sebastian close friends?"

Clary laughed, "He's my brother. We are actually a lot closer than most people think."

Isabelle sat quiet for a moment, letting the puzzle pieces click into place. Jace had been spending a lot of time at a very nerdy, sort of annoying Sebastian's house. Sebastian had a highly attractive younger sister that was exactly Jace's age. "Oh," was all Isabelle said, realizing now why Jace was friends with Sebastian.

"Yeah," Clary said awkwardly. "What about you, Maia?"

"Oh, um, yeah. Kurt is taking me, as a friend, of course." She smiled as she took a bite of her french fries.

"Cool," Clary said, smiling.

Isabelle had to admit, if she hadn't been dating Simon, she would have never given these people the time of day. To her, they were just not the type she would like hanging out with. They all had lots of allergies, anime addictions, and no contact with the opposite gender. They all discussed their geeky shows and manga books. Well, all except for Heiser. He hadn't said a single word the entire time they had been together. In all honesty, Isabelle felt very uneasy around him.

His hair was cut jaggedly and hung down perfectly straight just below his shoulders, red streaks littering only the very tips, his eyes were a deep blood red with black lining the outsides of the iris and dipping in like his pupil was the center of gravity and there was only so much space between the red for the black to seep down. His skin was so pale you could see his veins running over his muscle-less arms, and he had thick dark rings beneath his eyes as if he hadn't slept well in months. His lips were a pale pink color, but they were always drawn into an expression of dismay. Isabelle couldn't imagine why anyone would ever want to be friends with him, let alone date him.

"So, Simon," Isabelle said, tearing her eyes from Heiser's angry eyes. "Would you like to go look for that suit now?"

"Sure," he said, standing up, and leading the way to the bridal store at the other end of the mall.

(Line Break)

Realizing that Clary wouldn't be staying, Jace made his way home. He had to walk because he didn't have a ride. Luckily, he got home only about fifteen minutes later.

What he didn't expect however, was the nice little surprise that was waiting for him inside.

He opened the door to the house, and walked down the front hall. When he didn't see or hear anyone, he made his way to the living room. On the couch, Magnus was lying under Alec, both boys engaged in a very passionate make out session.

"Why hello there," he said, making the older boys look up.

"Jace," Alec said breathily, sitting back on his calves, his knees still straddling Magnus' thighs. Magnus pulled up onto his elbows, half way sitting up. He had a few bite marks scattered across his jaw and neck, but otherwise seemed untouched because of his perfect hair and makeup. Alec ran a hand through his hair, his cheeks blushed a dark red. "What are you doing home so early? I thought you were staying at Sebastian's?"

Jace watched in amusement as Alec climbed off of his boyfriend and stood up, straightening his half raised shirt. Magnus smirked and sat up fully on the couch, grabbing a pillow and sticking it on his lap.

"I, uh, got bored. I thought I would come home and get some entertainment."

"Well, we'll be happy to oblige if you would like to sit in the corner and watch," Magnus said, catching a glare from Alec. The oldest boy just smirked some more, shifting a little uncomfortably.

"Thank you for the offer," Jace said, "but I'll pass. Where's Iz at?"

Alec was still standing, his arms folded across his chest and his cheeks bright red. "She went to the mall with her friends. I think it was Simon and his friend Clary."

"Clary went?" Jace asked casually, hoping that they didn't notice how excited he was to see the small ginger.

"Uh, I assume so," Alec said, "she and Simon have always been best friends, so..." He trailed off walking over to the television and turning it on. "Well, if you'll be staying, I guess we can watch some shows or something."

"I'm not staying," Jace said, "I'm going to the mall. Be back whenever." Jace turned around, trying to wash the images of his brother and Magnus on the couch out of his brain. He practically ran out the door, making his way toward the bus station that would take him to the mall.

(Line Break)

"Thanks for taking me home, Mrs. Jones," Max said politely as he got into the back seat of the car with Tal.

"Oh, it's absolutely no problem, Max. Are you excited for this Saturday? That's all Tal talks about."

Tal blushed a little, looking down at his hands and smiling.

"Yes, I am," Max said, really happy that Tal was excited as well.

"I think you two are going to have so much fun."

"Yes, I think we will," Max said, hoping that his plans of asking out Tal that night would go well.

"Oh, we signed up for a duet today," Tal said happily, "so can I have Max over sometime to practice?"

Max looked over at Tal in surprise. He was never invited to someone else's house. He always invited people over to his house, but they rarely showed up.

"Sure, when are you free, Max?"

"Uhm," he said, trying desperately to get over his shock, "anytime is fine with me."

"Great, well, I'll just let you two pick the days and sort out the plans. Just tell me when I need to come."

"Awesome," Tal said, smiling at Max.

Just a few moments later, Max was waving good by to Tal and his step mom, then walking up the steps to his home. When he stepped inside, he heard a loud thud.

"Hello? Alec? Isabelle? Jace? Magnus?" Max called, walking into the living room.

"Max, we're in my room," Alec called from upstairs. Max walked quickly up the stairs, wanting to ask Alec when he could go to Tal's house, then go to his room and get the next poem ready.

He opened the door and saw Magnus lying under the covers of Alec's bed, and Alec was sitting on top of them with a flushed face, and a pillow in his lap. They were both in a sort of disheveled state, and Magnus had a large amount of bruises on his neck and jaw.

"Magnus, what happened?" Max asked, pointing to his neck.

Magnus looked up at Alec, smirking. Alec look slightly embarrassed, but more proud than anything. "I, uh, got bit by your brother."

"Alec, why would you bite Magnus?" Max asked, utterly confused.

His older brother sighed, running a hand through his hair like he always did when he was exasperated. "That's just something you do when you, uh, are with your significant other," he said, blushing horribly.

Max just nodded, not really caring that much as long as Magnus wasn't hurt. And apparently he didn't mind too much. "I just came to ask what day I can go over to Tal's house to practice our duet?"

Alec raised his eyebrows. "Tal's house?"

"Yes," Max said, trying his hardest to hold back a smile.

Alec had an infuriating 'how cute' smile on his face. "You have to go with Jace Friday, so how about Thursday. That way you'll have one day to finish all of your homework early, then you can have Thursday and Friday off completely."

"Okay, thanks," Max said, smiling, "Have fun biting Magnus," he said, walking out of the room and closing the door.

He went down the steps two at a time, almost slamming face first into Isabelle. "Hello, Max," she said happily, obviously in a good mood because of the four shopping bags in her hand.

"Hello, Isabelle. I though Jace was with you?" Max said, adjusting his glasses on his thin nose.

Izzy rolled her eyes, "He's walking Clary home. He asked her out tonight, finally. Where's Alec?" she asked, shifting her bags in her hands. "I got him a few things."

"He's in his room," Max said, walking around the corner of the stairs. "But be careful, I think he's trying to eat Magnus," he said, not paying attention to Isabelle's surprised look.

(Line Break)

Isabelle climbed the steps, wondering what the hell Max was talking about. She quickly dropped off her stuff in her own room before walking towards Alec's to give him the gifts she picked up at the mall.

She knocked on the door twice before shoving it open. "Delivery!" she called, reaching into the bag. "I got you some stuff, Alec."

Alec was laying on the floor with his hands behind his head, and Magnus was sitting in his rolley chair, spinning around and around. He stopped suddenly to look at Izzy. "Hello," he said with a smile.

Isabelle didn't pay much attention, and just pulled out an item from her bag. "Here," she said, handing a dark blue tie to her brother, and a box of shiny black dress shoes. "I figure you needed something to wear to the dance if you're going. Are you going?" she asked, not looking at Magnus, but just staring down at her brother on the floor.

"Yes, and thanks," he said, tossing the two items to the side.

Isabelle just reached into the bag and pulled out one more thing she had purchased for her brother, "I also got you some more of your sandalwood perfume."

Alec snatched it up, muttering, "It's cologne, not perfume."

"Whatever. Sorry I didn't get you anything, Magnus, I didn't know you were going to be here." She finally looked closely at him and saw the seven distinct bruises on his neck and jaw. "Oh. My. God."

"What? Is my makeup smudged?" Magnus quickly turned to look in the mirror on the desk behind him.

"No, you look amazing, as always," she said, stepping forward. "You just have...so many _fucking hickeys._"

Alec sat up and gently slapped Isabelle's leg, "Watch your language."

"Funny," Magnus said with a smirk, "You haven't been watching your language lately, Alexander," he laughed.

"Shut up," Alec blushed.

"Whatever you want, AngelAss."

Alec's sister laughed before leaving the room. "You guys are so cute together."

**Thanks for reading! For the record, Alec and Magnus are 15, Jace, Isabelle, Clary, Simon, Maia, Kurt, and Heiser are 14, Tal is 13, Max is 12, and Sebastian is 17.**

**The Max/Tal couple name is at a tie. Please vote again to decide.**

**1) Malon**

**2) Talax**

**Please review! Thanks for all of the previous reviews/favorites/follows. I'm just glad I can entertain at least someone. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**I deeply apologize for my three month hiatus. I hope you all will forgive me and continue reading this story. I will be updating at least every other week unless special circumstances do not permit. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, favorites, and/or subscriptions. Happy belated holidays as well! **

Thursday afternoon, Max was sitting in instruments class, waiting for the late bell to ring. Tal was sitting two seats down, looking through the duets book with excited eyes. "Hey, Max," he said, leaping out of his chair and crouching down next to Max's chair. "How about we do this one?" he asked, holding up the page so Max could see. He had to admit, all of the accidental markings made the piece look difficult, but it was in common time, so it was probably not that advanced.

"Seems well to me," Max said, trying to resist the urge squeal at how Tal had laid his hand on Max's knee.

"Great, I'll inform Mr. Rominoff that this is the one we will be performing. He said he'll make the copies so we can practice tonight," Tal stood up, walking toward the instructor stand with the book of duets clutched tightly in his hand.

Max's fingers twitched to touch where Tal had put his hand. Without his movements being too sudden, he gently place his small hand on his knee. A smile drew from his lips, his heart fluttering a little. He watched his red haired friend follow Mr. Rominoff into the hall so that they could make copies for practice, but all he could think about was the fact that later in the evening, he was going to be at Tal's home.

...

Because finals were still in progress, Mr. Rominoff gave them all another partner's assignment the second the late bell rang. Max and Tal sat in the corner staring at the scale charts. The blanks underneath each chart signified that they should name the minor or major scale by concert interpretation.

Luckily for Max, this was his strong point.

Even luckier for Tal, it was his weak point.

"This one starts on a C for the clarinets..." Tal said, his blonde eye brows drawn together in concentration.

Max leaned in closer so he could look at the paper beneath Tal's fingers. "Clarinets are always one note higher than the concert note, this would be a B flat scale." Tal nodded quickly writing in the answer.

"This next one," he said, pointing the eraser at the problem, "Starts with a E flat for the flutes..." He looked up at Max. Because he was lying on his stomach, he had to crane his neck to look at Max, who was sitting with his legs crossed beneath him.

"Those are easy," Max said leaning forward again. Thinking it would be less painful on his ankles, he lay down merely inches away from Tal. "All of the flutes have the concert note for each scale, so this one would be E flat scale."

"Oh, okay," Tal said, guiding the lead against the paper.

Within no time, the worksheet was finished and they had the rest of the hour to talk.

"We should play a game," Tal suggested, resting his chin on his crossed arms. Max lay directly in front of him in a similar position, their faces about five inches apart.

"What kind of a game?"

"The kind in which I ask a question, and you answer. Then, you ask a question, and I answer. We both have to be as honest as possible, and the questions can be about anything."

Max nodded, "Sounds fun."

"Okay, I'll start. What's your favorite color?"

"Red," Max answered immediately. He thought for a moment before asking his question, "What's your favorite hobby?"

Tal smiled, "I like to read poetry." Max blushed a little, but he didn't know why. "What's the best joke you've ever heard?"

"I don't remember the joke exactly, but it had something to do with a short story I had read once. I remember laughing so hard I cried," Max said with a small smile. "What is your favorite childhood memory?"

"On my seventh birthday, I sneezed, which made me close my eyes, which made me not see the cord lying on the floor, which tripped me and made me face plant into the cake. Because I had got my saliva all over it, I was the only one to eat it... I ate the whole thing before I opened presents."

Max was laughing so hard that his face was turning red.

(Line Break)

Tal had never seen something so cute as Max Lightwood laughing. His cheeks were pink, his smile showed his perfectly crooked teeth, and his eyes were watering up. He quickly covered his face with his hands, which made Tal think he was even more adorable.

After Max was done with his laughing fit, he blushed horribly, but was still smiling. Tal tried to act like he didn't notice by going on with the game, "What's your favorite food?"

"This may sound weird, but I like pomegranates. Do you have any siblings?" Max asked, repositioning his glasses on his nose.

"I have a brother, but he's nearly 25. He doesn't live with me anymore, but he comes for holidays and some weekends." Tal was about to ask the next question when the bell rang. "I forgot to tell you, instead of riding the bus, my step mom is going to pick us up. So, just come find me after last period. My locker is in the main hall, so I'll wait for you there, okay?"

"Sounds great," Max said, getting off the floor and moving towards where he left his back pack. "See you then," he said before leaving the music room.

(Line Break)

Alec was sitting in his history class, un amused with the notes he was having to take, when the PA system beeped. Mrs. Motsse walked over and pressed the accept call button. "Yes?" she said.

"Sorry for the interruption, but I need Alexander Lightwood to come to the principal's office for a few minutes."

Alec looked up surprised. "Okay, thank you," Mrs. Motsse said, "Alexander, go ahead and take your books. The dismissal bell is about to ring."

Alec gathered up his books, swinging his backpack onto his shoulder as he made his way down the hall to the large wooden door. He knocked lightly three times before the secretary opened the door.

"Please take a seat, Mr. Garnier will see you in a moment."

Sitting down cautiously, Alec wondered exactly what he did that caused him to have to see the principal. He hadn't been that bad lately, had he?" A moment later, another knock came to the door. The secretary got out of her chair, answering the door. "Please take a seat, Mr. Garnier will see you in a moment," she repeated. Alec, too nervous to really look at the other student, was quite surprised when Magnus sat down right next to him.

"Hey," he said crossing his legs and pulling his hands behind his head. "Fancy meeting you here, yeah?" Magnus said.

Alec just nodded and started playing with his fingers. "Do you have any idea why we are here?" he mumbled.

"Honestly, there are too many reasons why I could be here, but I have no idea about you. Were you caught buying cigarettes from the janitor? Or maybe you were caught peeping in the girls' locker room? Hmm?" Magnus joked, obviously not that concerned.

"I'm serious, Magnus. If I get in trouble, my parents are going to kill me."

The secretary got up, leaving the office waiting room and walking in her clicking heels down the hall way towards the restroom.

"Listen, Alec, it can't possibly be that bad. It's you we're talking about here. The worst thing you've ever done was yell at a puppy for digging in your trash can... And even after that, you apologized and pet it for an hour. It's going to be okay."

Alec just nodded, too nervous to trust his voice. He had never been sent to the principal's office before. He had never even had his misbehavior slip signed either.

"Hey," Magnus said, noticing the tension in his boyfriend's shoulders. He softened his voice and put his hand on Alec's knee. "I love you," he said.

Alec looked up, "I love you, too."

"Good," Magnus said before leaning in and gently kissing Alec's cheek. "You'll be okay, kid, I promise."

All of a sudden, the door to the principal's office opened and an angry senior walked out. Mr. Garnier stepped up to the door frame, "Alexander and Magnus, would you come in here for a moment?" he asked.

They both rose to their feet, walking towards the softly lit office. Mr. Garnier sat in his comfy looking chair and signaled for the boys to take their seat in the chairs on the opposite side of his desk.

"As we were reviewing the attendance records for the past Monday, we came upon a flaw," the principal began. "It appeared that both of you were in first period maths with Mr. Guitelli on that morning. However, without any record of you being signed out by a parent or guardian, neither of you were present for your second period class. Then, mysteriously, you both appeared in your third period classes."

Alec stared in horror at his hands, while Magnus just sat calmly in his chair, keeping a level gaze on Mr. Garnier.

"Now, I may be old, but I'm not oblivious," he said, patting his mustache in thought. "You two are very close friends as far as I am aware. I know that it is quite likely that you skipped class together."

"B-" Magnus began.

"Before you say anything," Mr. Garnier said imposingly, "I want to propose something to you. If you confess to disobeying school rules, I will be very lenient with your punishment. However, if you deny doing what we all know you did, I will be very harsh. I am not one to tolerate such calumny. It would be very beneficial for you to just be as honest as can be. So, did you, or did you not skip class Monday morning during third period?"

"I did," Alec said quietly.

"Me too," Magnus said, crossing his legs and leaning back in the chair.

Mr. Garnier nodded, "Very well. Did you leave the school campus?"

"Nope," Magnus said.

"No, sir," Alec said more respectfully.

"Alright, boys," he began, "I'm trying to be as nice as I can in this position. I'm going to call your parents, and you are both going to have to write and apology letter to the teachers whose classes you skipped. Fair enough?"

"Yep," Magnus said, while Alec just nodded.

There was an echoing silence after that. It was only broken when the sixth hour dismissal bell rang.

"Alright, go to class, and have those letters by tomorrow."

Alec and Magnus gathered their books and backpacks before leaving the principal's office.

The second they were out in the hallway, Magnus spoke, "Alexander, I'm so sorry. It's all my fault that you got in trouble."

Alec stopped at his locker, putting in the combination as Magnus leaned up against the locker next to it. "It's not all your fault," he said quietly. "I chose to skip class. I have to take responsibility."

"But I'm the one who suggested it. I should have never convinced you to take part in my rebellious acts."

"Don't say that," Alec said, closing his locker and walking towards his study hall. "If we hadn't skipped class, we might not be," he looked around checking for ease droppers, "dating now. I don't want you to regret that."

"Yeah, you're right. Call me tonight, alright?" Magnus asked, standing out front of Alec's seventh period class.

"I will," Alec said. "Bye, Magnus." He quickly ducked into his class, leaving Magnus alone in the hall.

Though Alec knew rumors were spreading like wildfire that he and Magnus had been holding hands on the bus, he wasn't ready to outright say to the world that they were dating. Everyone would figure it out on Saturday when they showed up to the dance together, but for now, Alec wanted to stay as unnoticed as possible.

**Thank you for reading, and please review! Also, the Max/Tal name was voted upon! Talax is the winner! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for the reviews!**

Sitting in seventh hour, Max was very excited. He only had about ten minutes until he got to talk to Tal again. Just ten. Unfortunately, those ten minutes were passing by slowly because of the quiet class room. He had finished his science final within the first half hour of class, but the rest of his class was still working. So silence was upon him as he waited anxiously. Maybe Tal was as bored a he was.

Max got out a piece of paper and began doodling small cartoonish roses all around the edges. After he was done with that, he drew a small anime style boy with wildly curling hair and large amused eyes standing next to a shorter anime style character with short curling hair and blushing cheeks. Max smiled at his small illustration and labeled the characters Tal and Max.

He continued to doodle small things around the page just to pass the time, but when he checked the clock again, he still had five minutes. Sighing, Max folded his art and put it into his back pocket. He got out his pencil bag and carefully replace his green mechanical pencil before putting the bag away.

Finally, the five minutes passed. Max was the first one out of the classroom, practically sprinting down the hallway towards where Tal's locker was. Tal was standing there, putting his books away when Max approached him.

"Hey, Max," he said happily before closing his locker.

"Hi, Tal," he said, looking down at his feet.

Tal started walking, Max right next to him. "I'm pretty sure my step mom is here. I thought I saw her car out of my class window."

"Oh, cool," Max said, almost running to keep up with Tal's long legged stride.

"Yeah, she told me last night that she was even going to order pizza for tonight," Tal said, opening the door to the music room and holding it for Max to go in first.

Max blushed, "Thanks," he said before walking in. They both went back towards the instruments storage and picked up their flutes.

"I'm really excited for this duet," Tal said walking quickly back to the door. "You're really good, so I think it will at least score us a medal at the concert."

Max blushed again, hating the trait he had been cursed with, "You're really good, too, you know," he said shyly.

"Thanks," Tal said before they were almost to the student pick up area. "Look, there's our car," he said leading the way. Because Tal was so much taller than Max, it was easy for him to see over the many heads in front of them. However, Max couldn't even see the buses over all of the taller children.

Luckily for Max, he had Tal to help him maneuver through the crowds. They made it to the car easily, both of them sliding into the back seat together.

"Hey, boys. How was school?" Narissa, Tal's step mother, asked.

"It was great," Tal said happily. "Max and I got to work together again in instruments class."

"Oh," Narissa smiled, "That sounds like fun."

"It was, wasn't it, Max?"

Max, who was incredibly shy as it was, just nodded excitedly.

"Tomorrow is the last day of finals," Tal continued, "So, I hope we get a free day. Our concert is only one week from tomorrow, but we have been ready for it for months now. The only thing we will probably work on for the next week is our solos, duets, and trios. We picked one out today. Something called Minute of the Forest. I hope it sounds cool."

"I think I've heard of that," Narissa said, "It was in a school production of ours when I was younger."

"How cool," Tal said before going off on another story about school. Max just sat quietly, admiring how much Tal talked. The way he exaggerated some words. The way he tilted his head when he spoke of something really exciting. And most importantly, the actual sound of his voice. It was nice and soothing, definitely something Max would never tire of.

He continued to listen to Tal's voice all the way to their home, not neccessarily paying attention to the story, just the voice.

"We're here," he exclaimed happily. Max opened the door to the car, climbing out with his backpack and flute case. Tal followed right behind him, shutting the door. He then led the way up a stone pathway to a Victorian style home. There were at least fourty flower pots on the front porch, all containing perfectly healthy looking flowers.

"Your home is beautiful," Max said in an amazed whisper.

"Thank you, Max," Narissa said, unlocking the door.

Tal led the way into the house, up a wooden staircase and into the first door on the left. "This is my room," Tal said, putting down his backpack and opening up his flute case. Max did the same, examining Tal's room. There was a twin size bed in the far corner, three or four black bean bags scattered around the room, and dark green walls with splashes of red and black everywhere.

"So," Tal said, "Let's start practicing."

(Line Break)

Alec sat on the back of the bus, staring out the window the whole time. He was absolutely dreading having to deal with his mother. By now, Mr. Garnier had already called her and told her he was a delinquent who skipped class. It was not going to go over well.

Just as Alec started thinking of all of the punishments he was going to get, he got a text message from Magnus.

_"Hey, darling :)"_

Alec smiled a little at the message. _"Hi, Magnus. How was gym today?"_

Alec stared out the window of his bus, knowing that his mother was waiting for him just around the corner.

_"Same as always. I sat in the bleachers and played on my phone all class."_

_"How are you not failing that class?"_ Alec texted, shaking his hair out of his eyes.

_"I am failing the class, but they won't switch me out of it. I wanted to take theater this semester, but it was full."_

_"Oh... That sucks. I'm about to face my mother. Wish me luck?" _As Alec sent the message, the bus pulled up in front of his house.

Alec stood up, walking to the front of the bus, right after Isabelle. As they started walking up the driveway, Isabelle turned to her brother. "How was school?"

"Horrible," he sighed, kicking a small rock as he walked. He checked the text message he had just received from Magnus as he was walking. _"Good luck, beautiful. Call me later to tell me how it went."_

"What happened?" she asked. "You didn't break up with Magnus, did you?"

"What?" Alec asked, completely surprised by the suggestion. "No. Why would you think I broke up with Magnus?"

Isabelle shrugged. "I don't know. Just seems like the kind of thing that would make your day horrible."

"Well, I didn't break up with him. We are still very much together," Alec said as he opened the front door. He walked inside, not knowing what to expect.

"Alexander," his mother called from the dining room. "Could you come in here a moment?"

Alec walked towards the dining room, keeping his backpack in case he needed a weapon. (Which was absurd his mother would never hurt him, but he was not thinking clearly at that moment.)

"Yes, Mom?" he said, sitting down across from her at the table. She had her hands folded together, and her black hair was falling in straight wisps around her shoulders.

Isabelle sat down next to him, wanting to know what was going on, but Maryse would not tolerate such behavior. "Isabelle, darling, go to your room. I'll come get you when dinner is ready."

Isabelle sighed, but went upstairs anyway. Alec suddenly felt very alone and defenseless.

"Alexander, I received a call from your principal earlier this afternoon. Are you aware of what the topic of discussion happened to be?"

Alec swallowed heavily. "Yes, ma'am."

Maryse nodded stiffly. "So, you know that I'm going to punish you for such rebellious, and immature acts, correct?"

"Yes, ma'am," he said, looking down at his hands as he nervously picked at his fingernails.

"I called your father earlier today to see what he thought about the matter, and we came to decide something that was fair. You are to write the apology letter to your teacher as you promised to your principal, you are to do all of your chores and homework first before you do anything else, you are not to leave your room except for chores and school for the next three weeks, and you are not allowed to go to the dance this Saturday."

"Yes, ma'am," Alec said, near tears.

"Now, take out the recycling, clean your room, and get your homework done. Dinner will be ready in an hour and a half." Maryse stood up and walked into her office, slamming the door behind her. Alec got up, his legs shaking slightly beneath him and began to do as his mother said.

(Line Break)

Jace was sitting in Sebastian's living room, eating carrots dipped in ranch and playing cards. Sure, it wasn't the normal exciting life that he lived, but it was worth it to spend time with Clary.

"Got any four's?" Sebastian asked as Jace bit off the tip of a carrot.

"Go fish," he said in a low monotone. As the older boy drew his card, Clary walked in the front door.

"Oh, hey, Jace, I didn't know you were coming over today," she said, taking off her converse and sitting on the floor next to her brother.

Jace smiled, "Well, it looks like you're dressed for company," he said with a wink. Clary blushed looking down at her sky blue skinny jeans and ruffly purple tank top.

"Thanks," she said quietly, smiling to herself.

"Got any sevens?" Jace asked Sebastian while reaching for another carrot.

"Go fish."

Jac reached for another card before looking back up at Clary. "Do you happen to have a date to the dance this Saturday?" he asked.

"No," Clary said quickly, "I mean, uh, I don't yet."

Sebastian looked up at Jace in curiosity. He couldn't possibly imagine his best friend and his sister dating.

"Would you like to go with me? My mom is already taking my brother and M-... his date," Jace corrected himself, not feeling that it was his place to tell anyone yet. "and my sister and Simon."

Clary smiled, "Let me just go ask Mom." She got up and left the room, and Sebastian turned to look at Jace.

"Please... Please don't hurt my sister. Not many people appreciate her for how great she is. And if you do hurt her, I will beat the living hell out of you. Understand?"

"Yeah, I understand," Jace said honestly. He didn't want to anger Sebastian, and now that he thought about it, he should have asked him first if it was okay to date his sister.

"Good," Sebastian said changing his tone, "Got any threes?"

"Go fish."

(Line Break)

Isabelle sat in her room, lazily scrolling through Pinterest to find a good hairstyle for the dance. A knock on the door suddenly startled her.

"Dinner is ready," Maryse said through the door, "Be down stairs in five minutes."

Isabelle closed her laptop, walking down the stairs towards the dining room. She noticed that Jace still wasn't back from Sebastian's, and that Max wasn't home from Tal's. She also noticed that Alec had red eyes, a runny nose, and a solem look on his face.

Maryse of course looked like she always did; She had her hair falling down to her shoulders with a scowl on her face.

Isabelle sat down at the table, silently sipping at her water. She sat directly across from Alec like she always did, with Maryse at the head of the table. They were all silent for the first minute or so, then Jace walked in the front door.

"I'm home," he said, seeing everyone at the table already, "Sorry I'm late."

"That's alright, Jace," Maryse said, gesturing that he should sit down. He settled down right next his brother, not paying attention to his upset state. "So, Isabelle, how was school?" Maryse attempted as they all began their dinners.

"Fine," Isabelle said, not really wanting to elaborate.

"What about you Jace? How was school?" Maryse said, redirecting her attention.

"It was pretty good," he said, smiling, obviously not picking up on the tense atmosphere. "I hope you don't mind, but I got a date to the dance. I figured it wouldn't be a problem since you're already taking Simon, Isabelle, Alec and Magnus. Her name is Clary. She's beautiful. It's Sebastian's sister. Anyway, I think that Alec and I should probably go to the mall tonight to get our suits. Magnus already has his suit, I think. He tried to match your blue tie, Alec, so you don't have to worry about that part. I talked to him on the way to Sebastian's house. He lives farther, but we have a good five minutes of walking together. Are you excited to go to the dance together?" Jace asked.

Alec, who was close to tears again, turned to Maryse, "M-may I be excused?" he sniffed, "I would like to finish my homework, and I don't have much of an appetite anymore."

"Yes," Maryse said.

Alec got up, leaving Jace completely confused. Isabell swung her leg beneath the table and kicked Jace in the shin. The rest of the meal passed in complete, uncomfortable silence.

After dinner, Maryse went and got Alec to do the dishes. Jace and Isabelle exchanged a meaningful glance before heading up stairs together. They went into Jace's room, which was the farthest away from the stairs and closed the door.

"What the hell happened to Alec?" Jace asked, sitting down in his black leather chair. Isabelle sat in his desk chair and crossed her arms.

"I don't know. When we got of the bus, he said his day was horrible, the we walked in and Mom asked to speak with him alone. When I came back down stairs, it was obvious he had been crying."

Jace nodded slowly, in deep thought. "Then when I started talking about Magnus... You don't think they broke up, do you?"

"No, I asked him that when we got off the bus. And anyway, what would that have to do with Mom?"

"Good point. Maybe Magnus would know, though. Do you have his number?" Jace asked, pulling out his own cell phone.

Isabelle scrolled through her contacts shaking her head, "Nope."

They sat there for a moment, both thinking deeply.

"I could sneak into Alec's room and get his phone?" Isabelle suggested.

"If you're going to go into his room, why don't we just talk to him?"

"Okay, let's go," Isabelle said, getting up and walking across the hall to Alec's room. She knocked lightly on the door before opening it. Alec was sitting on his bed, listening to his iPod, scrawling quickly in a black notebook. He looked up when they walked in, closing the notebook and pulling out the ear buds. "Hey, Alec," Isabelle said, sitting down next to him on the bed. Jace stood at the end of th bed, his hands in his pockets.

"Listen, Alec," Jace said, "If I said something to upset you at dinner, I'm sorry. I don't know what's bothering you, but I really didn't mean to upset you."

Alec just nodded, putting his notebook into his nightstand drawer. "It's okay," he said quietly, his voice cracking a little.

Isabelle put her hand on his shoulder, "Do you want to talk about what happened?"

He took a deep breath, and Jace sat down at the edge of the bed. "I'm not going to the dance on Saturday, so if you could mention it as little as possible, that would be great," Alec said bitterly.

"Why not?" Isabelle asked.

"Look, I don't really want to talk about this, and I have to call Magnus and cancel our plans for Saturday. So, if you don't mind..."

Jace and Isabelle nodded, leaving the room so Alec could be alone.

**Thank you for reading. Please review. :) **

**Also, if I were to write a sequel, would any of you like to read it? This only has a few more chapters before it ends, and I have an idea for a sequel, so if you would read it, please review and tell me! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you for reading. I love seeing all of the reviews! :) Please continue reading and reviewing at your leisure!**

Alec pulled out his cell phone, hitting one on his speed dial. Magnus picked up after the second ring with a cheery hello.

"Magnus, can we talk? I really need to talk," Alec said, rubbing at his eyes irritably.

"Oh, baby, what happened?" Magnus asked, his voice completely softening.

Alec pulled up the covers on his bed, laying his head down on his pillow as he spoke. "When I got home, Mom called me into the dining room. Now, I have to do twice as many chores, get my homework done the second I walk in, and I have to stay in my room for the next three weeks. And... I can't go to the dance. I'm sorry," Alec said, starting to cry again. "I wanted so badly to come out with you at the dance. I had even planned on us slow dancing together, then kissing you in front of everyone. I had everything planned out perfectly, and I'm so sorry," Alec broke off with a sob.

"Don't cry, baby," Magnus said soothingly. "There are other dances we can go to in the future."

Alec sniffled, "I know, but I was really looking forward to it."

"I know, darling, I was, too. Sometimes things just don't work out perfectly, though, and we are going to have to handle it the best way we can," Magnus said, his voice more than comforting to Alec. "I promise you, the very next dance at our school, we are going as a couple. We can even bang on the gym floor if you want," Magnus joked.

Alec let out a muffled laugh that could have easily been mistaken as a cough. "I don't think so..."

"That's a shame," Magnus said, with a laugh.

They were both in a comfortable silence for a few moments before Alec spoke. "Thank you, Magnus. You always make me feel better. Even when we weren't dating. You just have a way of making me smile."

"I just hate to see you upset, darling. Scowls and tears don't suit you well. I would much rather see that gorgeous smile and that adorable blush."

Alec could feel the heat flare up in his cheeks. He buried his face in his pillow, trying to hold back his smile. "I love you, Magnus."

"I love you, too, sweet pea," Magnus said contentedly.

"Well, I had better go. I still have to write the apology letter. Bye, Mags."

"Goodbye, darling."

Alec got out of bed, walking over to his desk and beginning his apology letter. Though Magnus had made him feel a lot better, he still wished there was a way he could go to the dance.

(Line Break)

Friday morning, Magnus woke up extra early. It was about four thirty when he showered, and got ready for the day. Then, he came out into the living room, ready for the huge task he was about to take on.

"What are you doing up? It's only five," Maddox said, reading his paper and drinking coffee.

"I'm going to take the five thirty bus over to Alec's house. I hope that's okay," Magnus said, pulling on his shoes and grabbing his bag.

"That's fine," Maddox said, glancing up. Once he saw Magnus, he started choking on his coffee. "What the hell are you wearing?"

"Too church boy like?" Magnus asked. He was wearing khaki straight leg pants, that weren't tight, a blue and white striped button down shirt that was tucked in, and he had no make up or hair spray. The only questionable thing was his black converse.

Maddox didn't answer his question, but instead stared, "Your hair is even combed to the side."

Magnus just nodded, looking in the hall mirror to check his appearance again. "I'm trying to tone it down. I don't want to look to outrageous when I talk to Maryse."

"Why are you going to talk to Maryse?" Maddox asked, standing up behind Magnus in the mirror. Magnus started pushing his hair out of his eyes and tucking it behind his ear.

"She won't let Alec go to the dance because he skipped class, even though it was my fault. So, I'm going to try and convince her to let him go." Magnus grabbed his satchel, swinging it over his shoulder and grabbing his set of house keys. "I need to get going, so I'll see you tonight."

"Goodbye," Maddox said, sitting back down in his chair.

Magnus stood at the bus stop, noticing the heavily clouded sky above him. The second he got onto the city bus, it started pouring down think sheets of rain. Cursing the fact that he forgot an umbrella, he pulled out his cell phone to check the time. Only five forty five. Alec wouldn't be awake for another forty five minutes, so Magnus had plenty of time to talk to Maryse without him knowing.

The bus pulled up to his stop, and Magnus got out, walking as quickly as he could down the street. One block of walking in the rain later, Magnus was standing in front of the Lightwood residence. He pressed the door bell, hoping that Maryse was the one to answer the door. Luckily, she was.

"Hello," she said, eyeing him suspiciously. "Can I help you?"

"Mrs. Lightwood, can we talk for a few moments in private?" Magnus asked, trying to be as polite as possible.

Maryse nodded curtly, "Come in," she said, allowing him out of the rain. He wiped his sneakers on the welcome mat, following her as she led the way towards her office. He followed behind, wishing his hair and shirt weren't soaking wet. "Sit down," Maryse said, closing the door behind him. Magnus sat down in the velvety red chair across from Maryse.

"Mrs. Lightwood, I would like to confess something to you," Magnus began.

"Go on," Maryse said, watching Magnus intently.

Magnus wiped his sweating palms on the thighs of his pants, "It was my fault that Alec got in trouble at school. I persuaded him to skip class with me for my own selfish reasons. It was not his idea, and he was very hesitant to do it, but I kept pushing him until he said yes." Magnus had to admit, it wasn't exactly the truth, but he needed to make Alec seem as innocent as possible. "I realize how irresponsible and selfish I was, and I want to take full responsibility."

Maryse was quiet for a moment. "Magnus," she said slowly, "I was not aware that you were involved in Alexander's skipping class." She was quiet for a moment longer. "I'm glad you came here, actually. It shows that you are responsible, and that you care deeply for Alexander. I'm sorry if I have ever appeared cold or judge mental to you. It appears that I have actually _mis_judged you."

Magnus didn't know quite what to say, but luckily, Maryse went on.

"I suppose you want me to tell Alec he can go to the dance, yes?"

"Yes, ma'am," Magnus said, trying to calm his shaking hands and quick breath.

"Well, I guess I was a bit harsh..." Maryse sat for a moment, tapping her lips with a long fingernail. "Alright. You're right, Magnus. You and Alexander can go to the dance together."

"Thank you, Mrs. Lightwood," Magnus said, smiling.

"If that will be all," she said, looking at her clock, "Alexander should be waking up any moment. The bus arrives at seven o'clock, so you can catch a ride. Until then, you're welcome to anything in the kitchen," she said, looking down at all of the papers on her desk.

Magnus got up, opening the door. "Oh, and Magnus?" Maryse said. Magnus turned around, his hand still on the door knob. "Take care of my baby boy."

"I will," he said, "I promise."

(Line Break)

Alec was in a deep sleep when his alarm clock shattered his dream. He reached up and slapped it off, slowly peeling his eye open and wiping the matter away. He stretched, all of his bones popping as he got out of bed and went to take a shower. Once he was out, he combed his hair and pulled on a pair of jeans. He stepped into his closet in search of a decent shirt, deciding to wear a long sleeved black shirt.

He walked downstairs, expecting to see Max at the table, or even Jace, but instead, Magnus sat there, eating sugary cereal and watching MTV. Alec, still not quite awake, stared in confusion at him for a moment. "Magnus?"

"Hey, sweet pea," Magnus said happily.

"Where's your glitter?" Alec asked, grabbing an apple and sitting down next to his boyfriend.

"Sitting at home wishing it was on me," Magnus said, shoveling spoonfuls of cereal into his mouth.

Alec just nodded for a moment, taking a bite of his apple. "Not that I don't love you being around me, but what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well," Magnus said, "I was out of sugary cereal, so I thought, 'Alec has great breakfast food.' Thus, I came to eat," Magnus teased.

Alec sat silent, not believing Magnus, but at the same time, not wanting to ask again if Magnus didn't want to tell. Alec took another bite of his apple, checking the clock. "Have you seen Max this morning?"

"Not yet," Magnus said.

"I had better go wake him up," Alec said, throwing the rest of his apple away and climbing the steps. He gently knocked on Max's door. "You up yet?"

No response.

Alec opened the door, walking into the room to see Max asleep. His hair was curling crazily around his head, his glasses were still on, and he was still wearing yesterday's outfit. If he was older, and Alec didn't know him, he would say that he had been drunk the night before. His cheeks were flushed and he was drooling on his pillow like a baby.

"Max, wake up, buddy." Alec gently shook his shoulder. "The bus will be here in ten minutes."

Max shot up, his eyes opening, pupils shrinking instantly to the bright light streaming through his window. "I have to get ready," he said.

Alec left the room, allowing Max to change his clothes and get ready for school. He went back down stairs to see Jace, Isabelle, and Magnus all sitting around the dining table chatting about the girl on television.

Isabelle started digging in her purse, "I can't find my notebook."

"Oh," Alec said, sitting down next to Magnus again. "Is it the Liza Frank notebook with the little tiger on it? I saw it on the floor the other day and I put it in the drawer with the keys."

"No," Isabelle said, "mine is a blue and white striped notebook," she explained, digging through her purse more.

"I believe that's my notebook," Magnus said, standing up, "I think I'll go get it." He left the room, returning a moment later, obviously having stuffed the miniature notebook into his back pocket.

"What's the notebook for?" Alec asked out of curiosity.

Magnus glanced at Jace, Isabelle, and a very disheveled Max who had just shown up. "Nothing."

Alec leaned over, covering his mouth so his siblings couldn't see it. He gently bit down on Magnus' ear lobe, "Please, tell me?" he whispered, gently massaging the skin with his teeth.

"Uh," Magnus said dumbly, very caught up in the feeling and attention directed at his ear. "Later, A-Alec," he stuttered out.

Alec backed away, dropping his hand and smiling. He turned back to look around the table, only to see everyone staring at him with great interest. Alec blushed horribly, looking down at his hands, but still smiling.

Once Magnus caught his breath, he spoke, "Shouldn't the bus be here about now?" he asked.

Alec glanced up at the clock, "Oh shi-oot," Alec corrected himself. "I think we might have missed the bus," he said grabbing his backpack and pulling on shoes. He and the other four all walked quickly out the front door, just in time to see the bus drive by without stopping.

"I'll go get Mom," Jace said irritably. He turned, going back into the house while the rest of them all stood at the front door.

"Well," Alec said, "This has already been the most interesting day of my week."

(Line Break)

Magnus was sitting in maths class. Of course, every Friday was an easy day, but today, they had a substitute. Therefore, free day. "So, Alec," Magnus said, placing his hand on Alec's knee beneath the table.

"Hmm?" Alec said, not looking up from his book.

Magnus slid his hand up to Alec's thigh, "I wanted to talk to you about this morning," he said mischievously.

"W-what about it?" Alec said, staring intently at his book, though it was obvious he wasn't comprehending anything.

Magnus, satisfied with the blush that covered his boyfriend's face and neck, removed his hand. Alec let out the tiniest disappointed sound, but Magnus paid no mind to it. "I was talking to your mother. I told her that your big bad boyfriend kidnapped you, and that you had no choice but to be my sex slave during the alleged skipped class."

Alec turned to stare at Magnus in horror, "You said that to my mother?"

"Not those exact words, but that was the basic idea. That's beside the point. Do you have a suit?" Magnus asked casually.

"Yeah, why?" Alec asked, not seeing the connection between the two subjects.

"Excellent, then we don't have to go shopping tonight."

"I don't follow," Alec said.

Magnus placed his hand on Alec's knee again, "Well, sweet pea, your gorgeous boyfriend convinced your mother to let you go to the dance because he hates to see you upset," Magnus said, smiling a soft, loving smile.

"Magnus," Alec said, looking astonished, "you're the best."

"Thank you, love. I do try."

Just then, the dismissal bell rang, signaling for next period to start.

Magnus stood up, "See you at lunch, babe," he said quietly before heading into the hall.

...

Magnus walked over to Alec's locker right before lunch. "You didn't pack your lunch this morning," he pointed out.

Alec snorted, "I might have been a little distracted."

"I packed mine last night, so I wouldn't forget," Magnus said, as they both started walking towards the cafeteria. "We can share."

They decided to pick a table in the back corner of the cafeteria, where they could be alone. Magnus pulled out two sodas, a sandwich, four candy bars, and a medium sized bag of chips. "You can have the sandwich," Magnus said as he opened a candy bar.

"Thanks," Alec said, taking the food.

"So, how's your day going so far?" Magnus asked jokingly.

Alec smiled, "Pretty good. I haven't been sent to the principal's office yet."

"That's always a good thing," Magnus teased. "So, what are the plans for tomorrow?"

"Do you think you could stay the night tonight?" Alec asked, avoiding eye contact. "Of course, I won't be able to leave my room after chores, but..." he trailed off, picking bread off the sandwich and chewing it slowly. "I mean, we could just watch a movie or something. I just don't want you to have to ride the bus in your suit."

"Okay," Magnus said, "Yeah, that would be great."

"Cool," Alec said. "So it's a date then."

**I'm apologizing now. This chapter was horrible. It was based entirely aroudn Malec. It was suckishly written. I'm sorry. But I did get it up by New Years!**

**So, Happy NEW YEAR!**

**Question: I noticed when I PM some of you about the sequel (which I am going to write) most of you said that you would be okay with it being M rated, or that making it M rated would make it better. My question is, are there any oppositions to me making this story M rated? If so, I will keep the rating the same, and just make M rated scenes for upon request. Please respond! Thank you for putting up with this terrible chapter, and I promise the next one will be better :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you for the reviews. I was hoping to get to two hundred before the end of the story, and at this rate, my dream will come true! **

Max and Jace were sitting in the theater, waiting for the movie to start. So far, the conversations had been short and businesslike. They were sharing a bucket of popcorn, which was sitting on Jace's lap.

"So," Jace desperately tried again to start a nice conversation, "that kid you liked, what was his name again?"

"Tal," Max said instantly.

"Yeah, Tal," he said, "how's it going between you two?"

"Pretty well, I suppose," Max said, trying to hold back his smile but failing. "He's coming over while you, Alec, and Isabelle are at the dance. I asked him to hang out so..." Max trailed off, blushing a little.

"That'll be fun, right? So, are you two together, or just friends, or what?" Jace asked, grabbing a handful of popcorn.

"Um," Max said, his voice raising almost a full octave, "W-we aren't a couple o-or anything... I mean, we're just... We're not dating," Max said, blushing horribly.

Jace smiled, playfully shoving at his baby brother's shoulder, "Man, you're really head over heels for this kid. Pretty soon we might find you throwing rocks at his window."

Max smiled shyly, looking down at his lap. "I can't help it... He's just so..." Max grasped with his hands, as if the right word would be caught between his fingers, "You know? There's not really a single word to describe him."

"I know how you feel," Jace said, looking distant and smiling. "Clary is the same way."

Just then, the preview clips came on, silencing their conversation.

After the movie was over, Jace and Max started walking out of the theater. "Jace," Max said in a small voice once they were on the street walking back towards their house.

"Yeah, Max?"

"When did you have your first kiss?" he asked, kicking a small stone that was in front of him.

Jace raised his eyebrows, shoving his fists into his pockets, "Last year, I kissed Tallia Smith after school behind the buses. Why?"

"Well," Max said, rubbing his elbow as they walked in the chilly spring air. "I was wondering if- Nevermind."

"No, come on, you can talk to me, Max," Jace said, wrapping his arm awkwardly around Max's shoulder.

Max took a moment, calculating his next response perfectly, "Lately, I've been thinking about what a relationship with Tal would require. I've seen enough teenage love movies to know that holding hands, nick names, and cuddling are the normal habits in which couples take part in. However, I've also noticed that Alec and Magnus kiss a lot. Now, my evaluations are merely observational, not experimental. My question is, if I were to start seeing Tal romantically, would that involve kissing?"

"That depends, do you want to kiss Tal?"

"I wouldn't mind it, if he wanted to, of course." Max blushed again.

"You see, Max, your relationship doesn't have to be what's normal for other people. It just has to be what's comfortable and enjoyable for you and your boyfriend," Jace said, and though he would never admit it, it was really weird for him to say boyfriend to Max. "Not all people feel comfortable with kissing or even holding hands, but what's important is that you don't allow other people to pressure you into an uncomfortable situation. And you can't let your boyfriend push you too far if you don't want him to, no matter how much you love him."

Max nodded, listening very carefully to his insightful older brother. They were to their driveway, walking up the gravel at a leisurely pace. "I see," Max said, his brow creased with intense thought. "Thanks, Jace," he said quietly, "You have really helped me. Don't tell Alec," he said with his hand on the front patio railing, "but you are a lot easier to talk to about actual relationship things. You don't blush a lot or avoid the answers."

Jace laughed, "And to think, I thought you liked Alec better," he teased.

Max rolled his eyes, "You both have specific qualities that outshine the other. And," Max said with emphasis, "I don't like either one of you more than the other. I like you equally."

"I can live with that," Jace said, opening the front door with his key. "I'm glad that we got to spend some time together, Max."

"Me too," Max said, following his brother into the house.

(Line Break)

Isabelle was sitting in her room, staring at her dress for the dance. It was short, enough so that Alec was going to castigate her. It was decorated in gemstones, glitter and ruffles, all of the same ruby red color. She was trying to decide whether to wear her strappy black heels, or her red and black pumps. On one hand, the red ones matched the dress better, but on the other hand, the black ones made her legs look longer.

She quickly sent a message to Simon, asking which he thought would be better. He responded instantly saying that he liked the black ones better because they reminded him of Cat woman. Smiling at his cuteness, Isabelle replaced her red shoes to their original place, and laid the black ones next to her dress. "Now," she said to herself, "what should I do?"

As if the universe heard her question, or rather, Alec, there was a knock on the door. She opened it, seeing her older brother standing there with his boyfriend.

"Hey, guys, what's going on?"

"The usual," Magnus said, his hand firmly grasping Alec's. "We were wondering if you wanted to watch a movie with us. Max and Jace already agreed to join us, and we didn't want to leave you out."

Alec nodded, "Yeah, and Mom won't be home until tomorrow afternoon, so I don't have to worry about staying in my room. We were planning to go down to the basement to sit on the couches and have a marathon."

"Sure," she said, "That sounds great. What are we watching?"

Alec shrugged, "Whatever you guys want is fine with me."

"I think we should watch a super scary movie," Magnus said, leading the way down the hall, dragging Alec right behind him.

Max and Jace met them at the bottom of the stairs. "I like that movie The Shining," Max said as they started down the stairs to the basement.

"That's one of my favorites, too," Jace said. They all got into the basement, Alec going to hookup the DVD player, and everyone else grabbing blankets from the closet and curling up on the three couches placed around the television. Jace stretched out on one, Isabelle and Max shared another, and Magnus was sitting on the other, waiting for Alec to join him under the nice large comforter.

"I'll go make some popcorn and get everyone a drink," Alec said, standing up after hooking up the player, then trotting up the stairs. Everyone was silent for a moment, while he was gone.

"So, are you excited for tomorrow?" Isabelle asked, directing the question towards Magnus.

"Yes," Magnus said, smiling broadly, "I'm quite excited. It's going to be a large step in our relationship," he said happily.

"That's so great," she said, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "You two are just so cute together."

"Thank you," Magnus said, letting all of them fall into an awkward silence.

Jace yawned loudly, "We should play truth or dare until Alec comes back down."

"I'm in," Isabelle and Magnus said simultaneously.

"I suppose I will play as well," Max said.

Jace sat up, "I'll go first. Magnus, truth or dare?"

"I choose truth. I'm not feeling very edgy today."

"Okay, how far have you and Alec gone?"

Magnus sat and thought for a moment, "Just some kissing. Maybe a little under the shirt touches, but nothing major."

"Oh, scandalous," Isabelle said with a laugh. "Is Alec a good kisser?"

"An amazing kisser," Magnus said with a smirk. "Better than most who are experienced. Max," Magnus said, redirecting the game, "Truth or dare."

"Truth," he said, pulling the blanket tighter around him.

"What do you like most about Tal?" he asked, wanting to keep the question appropriate for Max.

Max was silent for a moment, contemplating what to say, "I like his voice," Max said matter of factly. "Isabelle, truth or dare?"

"Dare," she said, sitting up excitedly.

"I dare you to lick Jace's armpit." Izzy made a disgusted face before walking over to a very nonchalant Jace. He lifted up his shirt, letting his armpit be seen. Izzy's pink tongue darted out, quickly licking the exposed armpit.

"I think I may have come back at the wrong moment," Alec said, stepping into the room and seeing the dare.

"That was horrible," Izzy muttered as she went back to her seat.

"We were just playing truth or dare until you got back," Magnus said innocently, holding out his hand for some of the warm buttery popcorn in Alec's hand.

Alec distributed the popcorn evenly throughout his siblings and boyfriend before starting the movie.

Right as the door was being hacked by Jack Nicholson's character, Magnus felt Alec's hand slide around his waist. Smiling, he scooted closer underneath the blanket.

(Line Break)

Everyone was up early the next morning, very excited for what the day would entail. Alec and Magnus had gone out for a walk together after breakfast, Isabelle was texting Simon, trying to explain how to get to her house, Jace was gone to pick up his suit at the dry cleaners with Maryse, and Max was just sitting on the couch, watching Coraline and waiting for Tal to come over.

Despite his former plans to ask Tal out, he was having second thoughts. He already had his poem tied to a fresh rose, but he still didn't know if it was the right time. Call him a hopeless romantic if you will, but he wanted everything to be perfect before asking Tal out.

Max checked the clock again, seeing that it was only two hours until Tal was supposed to arrive. Anxious, Max took a shower, allotting himself plenty of time to get dressed and fix his hair. He stood in front of the mirror, parting his hair, and combing it until it fell perfectly. It was still dripping wet, but Max figured it would dry by the time his friend arrived. He then stood in front of his closet with a towel wrapped securely around his waist.

Weighing his options, he tapped his slim fingers against his lips. After a hesitant decision, he reached for a pair of light wash jeans, and a half sleeve grey shirt. Next came his grey Gravis Avalon shoes, completing his outfit. Once he was properly clothed, he went back into the bathroom to put away his towel and find some cologne. Unfortunately, he was all out. Not wanting to smell like soap and laundry detergent, he walked down the hall to Alec's room. He hoped that his brother was back from his walk so he could use some of his cologne, and luckily he was.

"Hey, Max," Alec said as he opened the door to his little brother. "What do you need?"

"Could I maybe use your cologne? I'm all out," Max said, fiddling with the bottom hem of his shirt.

"Sure, I'll go get it for you," Alec disappeared into his bathroom, making a lot of noise shifting through his cabinets. Magnus was sitting in Alec's desk chair, spinning around and around.

"What time is Tal going to get here? I haven't talked to him since last summer."

Max folded his fingers together, pulling at them nervously, "Any time now," he replied, remembering that Alec told him Magnus and Tal were friends.

"Awesome," Magnus said, falling quiet for only a few seconds before speaking again. "So are you two dating, or friends?"

"Just friends," Max said, blushing a little.

"I see," Magnus said with a knowing look. "Are you going to start dating anytime soon?"

"Um," Max said, his voice rising in pitch, "maybe."

Before Magnus could say anything, Alec came back into the room, handing Max a glass bottle full of men's fragrance. "I had an extra bottle, so you can keep that," he said.

"Thanks," Max said before leaving the room and walking back to his own. He applied the scent, being sure not to put on too much. The second he laid the bottle in the cabinet, the door bell chimed.

**Thank you all for reading, favoriting, and reviewing! I'm so close to my 200 review goal! So, please tell me what you think. Next chapter will be the dance and the hanging out of Talax.**

**Next updates are scheduled for: January 26th and February 2nd.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you all for the reviews. It means a lot to me. **

After Max shut the door, Alec looked over at Magnus. "Do you think they will start dating?"

Magnus stood up from his chair and sat down on the bed with Alec. "I don't know. Max really seems to like Tal. And I know that Tal likes Max, so it'll probably work out."

Alec smiled, "Maybe we can go on a double date sometime."

Magnus smirked, "We can even wear matching outfits."

"Maybe not matching outfits," Alec said blushing slightly and looking at Magnus' brightly colored clothing. "I can go for matching underwear, but that's just about it," Alec joked. "Besides, I would never be able to pull off your style."

"That would be so hot. I can just see you in my lime green skinny jeans and a nice long sleeved v-neck."

Alec blushed, playfully shoving his boyfriend's shoulder. "That's not going to happen anytime soon."

"But might it happen in the distant future?" Magnus teased, pulling Alec onto his lap and wrapping his arms around him.

Alec shifted so that his knees straddled Magnus' thin hips and his hands were firmly placed against his chest. "Possibly," Alec said, his eyes on Magnus' lips as he spoke the word.

Magnus gently pushed his lips forward, meeting Alec's for a sweet kiss. Alec reciprocated by parting Magnus' lips and slipping his tongue inside. Groaning, Magnus slid his tongue back against Alec's, taking the dominant role. After another moment, the reluctantly broke apart, silently gasping for air.

Magnus threaded his fingers through Alec's thick black hair, pulling him back for another heart racing kiss.

"Though I hate to interrupt, I fear I must. Alexander, could you come down to my office for a moment?" Maryse said, standing at the door with her arms crossed. Blushing, Alec got up and followed his mother into her office. He sat down, waiting for her to speak. When she didn't, he looked up.

"What are you doing?" he asked, obviously confused at the fact that his mother was grabbing something from her brief case.

"I want you to give this to Magnus. It's a very special night, and I want you to be a proper gentleman." She pulled out a black box and passed it over to Alec.

"What is it?" Alec asked, fearing that it would be something he did not want his mother giving him.

He grabbed the box carefully opening it with caution. "It's not going to bite you, Alexander. Be a man and just open it," she said, sitting down finally.

With the lid finally off, Alec saw what was inside: a small black and silver ring that said, '_I will wait for you.'_ "It's a promise ring," he said, looking at it with awe.

"Now, I know that promise rings are traditionally for more religious people, but I want you to have morals. Just because there's no risk of pregnancy doesn't mean you should have sex before you are of age, understand?"

"Yes ma'am," Alec said, gently placing the ring back into the box.

"I don't want you to have sex before you are eighteen. I'm sure Magnus will understand. I just want you to be a gentleman, a responsible adult, and a well respected person in society. Yes?"

"Yes," Alec said, "I understand."

"Good," she said, a thin smile falling upon her lips. "I do hope that Magnus likes it. It was quite expensive, but I think it suits him well."

"Thank you, Mom," he said standing up.

"And be ready to leave at four o'clock. We are going out to dinner with the Fray's before the dance."

"Will do," Alec said, leaving the office and going back up to his room. Seeing that Magnus wasn't in there, he quickly stashed the ring in his sock drawer before walking down the hall to Max's room. He assumed that Tal was here and that he and Magnus were visiting.

He opened the door, seeing Max, Tal, and Magnus all sitting around on the floor. Max looked slightly uncomfortable, staring longingly at Tal while Tal and Magnus spoke. "Magnus," Alec said, wanting to let Max and Tal be alone.

"Oh, hey, Alec," Magnus said standing up. "How'd it go with your mom?" he asked, kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"We'll talk about that later," he said blushing. "Let's start getting ready." As they went to leave, Alec made a big brotherly 'I'm watching you,' signal at Tal before closing the door.

(Line Break)

The second they were alone, Max felt his cheeks blush. "Tal, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Max, what is it?" Tal said, sweeping his curling red hair out of his eyes.

"Will you..." Max paused, getting cold feet, "hand me that book so I can put it away?" he said lamely.

"No problem," Tal said, handing the book to Max who took it and tossed it into his closet.

"That's not what I was actually going to say," Max said bravely, "I..." Max got up, walking over to his desk. He pulled out the rose and poem that he wrote before handing it to Tal.

"Here. This is for you."

"Your eyes are blue like the sea, Your hair is colored like the sunset, You're so beautiful to me, I've admired you since we met, So here I ask you with this rose, Be my boyfriend, Talon Jones?" He read aloud.

"I know Jones and rose doesn't really rhyme, but I figured the assonance would make it close enough," Max trailed off, watching Tal closely as his lips pulled into a delightful smile.

"I would love to be your boyfriend, Max. You're just too sweet," he said, pulling Max into a tight hug. Max wrapped his arms around Tal, loving how he smelled like strawberries and mint. They pulled apart, both smiling widely.

"Thanks," Max said goofily.

Tal laughed, "You don't have to thank me, silly. It's not like I'm doing you a favor or anything."

Max smiled, folding his legs up underneath him. "So what do you want to occupy our time with now?"

"How about we watch some anime? I know you like it, and I would like to get into it as well," Tal suggested.

"Okay," Max said, turning on his Netflix app on his Wii. "I think that you will like Fruits Basket, so we'll start with that. After we go through that, we can watch Ouran High School Host Club, or maybe Naruto. I don't know which. Maybe even Deathnote or Mushi-shi," Max started rambling, very ecstatic at the moment. Tal just listened with a small smile, happy that Max asked him finally.

(Line Break)

At dinner, everyone was in a wonderful mood. They decided on eating at a nice Italian restaurant just a few blocks from the school. On one side of the table was Alec, Magnus, Isabelle, Simon, Clary, and Jace. On the other side of the table was Maryse, Jocelyn, Luke, Max, and Tal. They were all talking and laughing together, just passing time before they could go to the dance or back home.

Alec was letting his nervous fingers play with the ring inside his pocket as Magnus rambled on about wanting good music to be played. "I just hope that maybe they play some Coheed and Cambria. It's not a very popular band, but they've really got kick ass music," he mumbled. "And dear God, please no rap. Don't you agree, Alexander?"

"Huh?" Alec said, being brought back to reality from his previous thoughts about the ring, "Oh, uh, yeah."

Magnus rolled his eyes and laughed, "You weren't even listening, and you still agree with me. Good boy," he patted Alec's thigh, making Alec blush darkly.

"Sorry, I guess I'm a little distracted."

"Distracted?" Magnus asked, "By what?"

"It's nothing. I was just thinking about what Mom said earlier."

"Oh. What was that about, by the way?" Magnus asked, looking innocently curious.

Alec swallowed heavily. "Can we talk about it later? I don't think here is the right place," he said, taking a drink of his water. "I p-promise I'll tell you, though. Just not here." Alec stumbled over his words, his cheeks flaming furiously.

"Okay," Magnus said, lacing their fingers together under the table. "You know if there's something bothering you, you can tell me."

"Of course," Alec said.

The rest of the meal passed with small conversations, Jace and Simon arguing about good music, Clary and Isabelle laughing at a clumsy waiter, Magnus and Tal reminiscing of their past summers, Max and Isabelle talking about the mall, Alec and Jace fighting about what year it was that Alec broke his arm, and light chatter amongst the adults. When they finally departed for the school, Jace, Simon, Isabelle, and Clary all rode with Jocelyn and Luke while Alec, Magnus, Tal, and Max all stayed with Maryse.

"Did you enjoy dinner?" Maryse asked, directing the question at Magnus and Alec.

"Yes, I certainly did. Thank you once again for paying," Magnus said.

"Oh, that's no problem at all. Alec, did you enjoy dinner?" Maryse asked giving him a look that said, 'Did you give him the ring yet?'

Alec toyed with the black box in his suit coat pocket. "Yeah. It was nice," he said shaking his head a minute amount towards his mother.

"Ah," she said. They remained completely silent until they arrived at the school. "Have fun, you two," Maryse said, "I'll be back at exactly eleven. Remember what we talked about, Alexander," she said, giving him a stern look. He nodded, getting out of the SUV with Magnus and heading towards the gym.

"Bye," he said, shutting the door before she could say anything else. He started walking quickly, dragging Magnus along right behind him. "Before we go into the dance, I want to talk to you, about what Mom said earlier," he said, weaving through all of the students taking pictures by the fountain and talking. He walked directly towards a bench that was a fair distance from other people. He sat down, pulling Magnus with him, gently.

"Are you okay, Alec?" Magnus asked, lightly caressing Alec's cheek.

"I'm fine," he dismissed quickly. "I have something for you," he pulled the small black box out of his pocket, handing it to Magnus.

Surprised, Magnus opened the box, taking out the ring and looking at it in astonishment. "A-"

"Promise ring," Alec finished for him, blushing slightly.

Magnus looked up, his eyes slightly teared. His eye liner and mascara mere millimeters from being ruined. "It's beautiful, Alexander."

Alec just nodded, looking a little distant.

"Are you okay, Alexander? What's wrong?" Magnus asked, putting the ring on his thin finger.

"Mom told me that she wanted me to wait until I was of age to... you know, and that's why she got the promise ring for you. But, the thing is, Magnus. I don't think I want to wait. I know I'm never going to find anyone else I love as much as you, and I don't see the point in waiting that long. I'm not saying I want to just do it right now, but I don't want to wait that long either. I know you've already had... you know, but I think it will still be really special when we have our first time. Even if we do it earlier than socially accepted."

Magnus smiled, kissing Alec sensually, slowly, and lovingly. "I'm willing to wait however long you want. I'll be ready whenever you are, love. All that matters to me is that you are completely ready."

Alec smiled, "Thank you, sweet heart."

Magnus was surprised, and fully appreciative, at the endearment. Figuring it would embarrass Alec to comment on it, he just changed the subject, "Now, let's go into that dance and kick some ass."

Together, they walked hand in hand, ready to face the world, in other words their classmates, as a couple.

**Thank you for reading. This is the SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE LAST. Information about the sequel will be posted at the bottom of the next chapter. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. It means so very much to me. I love you all!**


	18. Chapter 18

Jace and Clary rolled their eyes as Jocelyn took numerous pictures of them once they arrived. Simon and Isabelle, however, were enjoying all of the attention on them.

"Clary," Jace said, once her mother finally left, "I want you to know that you look absolutely amazing."

Clary smiled, bashfully tucking a loose red curl behind her ear. She was wearing a tea length purple satin dress with chiffon embelishments. "Thanks, Jace. You look very handsome yourself."

"Thank you, my dear. Would you like to go in now?" Jace said in a regal voice.

Playing along, Clary said, "Yes, good sir, I do wish to go in."

Laughing, together they walked into the gym, staring in awe at all of the colorful and festive decorations that the Student Body Leaders put up. "Wow, it looks amazing in here," Clary said.

"Yes it does," said Sebastian who had just walked up to them. "How was dinner, Clare?"

"It was wonderful, Jace's mother is very lovely," she said to her older brother.

"You just don't know her yet," Jace muttered. Changing the subject, he said, "Where's your date, Sebastian?"

Sebastian smiled, "She went to the girls room with her friends. Thanks for setting me up with her, Jace."

"No problem. Aline said she really liked you, so I just made it happen."

"Well, I'm glad you got a good date," Clary said.

At that moment, loud techno dance music with a fast beat and a low bass started shaking the walls of the gym. "Shall we dance?" Jace asked, not waiting for an answer as he pulled Clary to the center of the dance floor.

Amongst the rest of the junior and senior high students, they began to jump and fist pump to the music. Clary seemed a little shy at first, but once Jace laced their fingers together and led her in the dance, she seemed to loosen up a bit. "You're a really good dancer," she shouted over the music.

"Thanks," he said, "I practice in front of my mirror when no one is home," he joked, admiring Clary's beautiful and melodious laugh.

The song ended, and everyone awkwardly stopped dancing. "Do you want some punch?" Jace asked.

"Sure," Clary said, spotting Isabelle and Simon. "I'll go talk to them," she said pointing her finger, "until you get back."

As they departed, Clary sent a small wave over to her friends. Isabelle waved back excitedly, and slapped Simon when he wasn't paying attention. "Hey, Iz," she said. As one of Simon's male friends approached him to talk.

"Hi, Clary. Having fun yet?" she asked.

"Yeah, I really am. Jace isn't as bad as most people say he is."

"He really is that bad, but he really acts differently around you," Isabelle said, "I think you're really good for him."

Clary didn't know how to respond to that, but luckily she didn't have to as Jace walked up and handed her a small styrofoam cup. "Thanks."

Another song began to play, this one slow and intimate. Clary set her cup down after taking a small drink and follow Simon, Isabelle, and Jace onto the dance floor. Isabelle and Simon melted into the crowd as Jace wrapped his arms around Clary's waist. It might have looked awkward the way Clary placed her hands on Jace's shoulders, but it all felt very natural.

"I'm so grateful for you, Clary," Jace whispered into her ear. "You make me a better person, and I really do love you."

"Oh, Jace," Clary said, smiling up at him, "I love you, too."

(Line Break)

Max and Tal were sitting on the couch in the living room, practicing their flute duet. As they hit the last fermata perfectly in sync, Maryse Lightwood started clapping.

"Boys," she said with a motherly smile, "that was wonderful. I think you will definitely win a medal at the concert."

"Thank you, Mrs. Lightwood," Tal said. "We've worked really hard on this."

"It certainly shows," she said.

Max blushed slightly, putting his flute back in its case. Tal followed suit, also putting away the sheet music.

"I've got a little paperwork to fax to my office, so I'll leave you two alone for a while," she said, getting up and walking towards her home office.

Tal turned to Max, smiling goofily. "What now?"

"I don't know," Max said, walking up stairs to his room. "We could watch a movie?"

"That sounds great," Tal said.

"Alright," Max said, putting their things away and leading Tal down to the basement. "What do you want to watch?"

"What's your favorite movie?" Tal asked, standing next to Max as he hooked up the DVD player.

"I really like Spirited Away, but we don't have to watch that if you don't want to."

"Well," Tal said, smiling and tilting his head, "I want to get to know you better now that we're dating and that means knowing what kind of movies you like."

Max blushed and scrunched his nose a bit. "I guess that makes sense," he said. He reached into the drawer and pulled out Spirited Away. He placed it into the player and pressed start. "I'll grab us a blanket from the closet, you can just pick a couch and sit down," Max said, walking over to their linens closet and pulling out a large, but thin, blue blanket.

They sat on the couch together, watching the movie and keeping a comfortable distance apart. About halfway through, Max's eyelids began to droop with drowsiness. He scooted closer to Tal and lay his head upon his shoulder. Tal wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling the blanket tighter around them. "Tal?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm really glad you're my boyfriend." Max said sleepily.

Tal smiled, pulling Max onto his lap and stretching out on the couch. "I'm glad I'm your boyfriend, too."

Max was silent for so long that Tal thought he had fallen asleep until he spoke again, "Tal, will you kiss me?"

Instead of answering with words, he just leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against Max's soft red ones. It was the best feeling Tal had ever felt. He pulled back slowly, smiling at his boyfriend. "That was amazing."

"Yeah, it was, " Max said. "We should try it again sometime," he said as he curled up on Tal's lap, falling asleep quickly with a small smile on his lips.

(Line Break)

"So," Alec said as they walked toward the gym. "What's in that cute little Liza Frank notebook you have? You promised you would tell me."

"Oh, uh," Magnus said looking slightly embarassed. "It's just my journal. It has some very comprimising information in it."

"Like what?" Alec asked, stopping in front of the door to the gymnasium and lacing his fingers in his boyfriend's.

"Like all of my dreams. It's a dream journal. I would be completely mortified if anyone ever read it. It has things that even Hugh Hefner would blush at." Magnus said, winking at Alec.

"Wow," Alec said, "Who knew you were such a dirty minded boy?"

"You don't know the half of it," Magnus said turning towards the door.

Magnus and Alec walked into the gym, hand in hand. The whispers immediately started and Alec felt very self conscious. Magnus just tightened his grip on Alec's hand, leading straight to the middle of the dance floor. A slow song was playing over the speakers, and Alec immediately spotted Isabelle and Simon dancing very closely. He had the urge to go pull the boy off of his sister, but resisted as Magnus pulled him close to his body. "This is it," he whispered.

Alec smiled nervously, wrapping his arms around Magnus' neck and slowly swaying to the music. "This is the moment I've dreaded all of my life."

"It won't be that bad," Magnus said, "Once everyone sees us dancing together, the kiss won't seem like that big of a deal. Plus the rumors were already sweeping through the school after our little show on the bus."

"I know," Alec said, leaning his head against Magnus' chest and closing his eyes. "but it's still very scary."

Magnus rubbed his hand up and down Alec's back, trying to soothe him. "It may be scary, but it is going to happen sooner or later, Alec."

"Are there people looking now?" Alec asked, his fingers trembling against Magnus' neck.

"There are a few glances," Magnus said quietly.

"I guess now would be a good time," Alec said as the slow song ended.

"Whenever you're ready," Magnus said.

Alec leaned up and placed his lips against Magnus' very firmly. His entire neck and face was burning a dark red. He placed his hands in Magnus' hair, deepening the kiss with his tongue. They gradually pulled apart, Alec grimacing as the hushed voices started gossiping all around them.

"Was that so bad?" Magnus asked, taking Alec's hand and leading him to the snack bar.

"Yes," Alec said, pushing through the crowd, most of who were staring at the couple.

"Oh, it was not," Magnus said, pouring Alec some punch.

Alec took the drink and sipped at it, avoiding eye contact with everyone. "Magnus, they're all staring at us like we're freaks."

"No, baby," Magnus said, stepping closer, and placing his hand on the small of Alec's back. "They're just shocked is all."

Alec sighed, leaning against Magnus. He placed his face in the crook of Magnus' neck, kissing the skin their softly. "Thank you, Magnus. I... I just want you to know how much you mean to me. I would never have been able to come out without you supporting me. I love you," he whispered.

"And I love you, Alexander, and I always will," he said, kissing Alec once more in front of the school.

(Epilogue)

Magnus was sitting on his couch watching a 1940s horror film with his dad when his phone started ringing. He jumped up off the couch and retrieved it from the kitchen table.

Smiling, he saw that the caller identification was SexyGodFromPlanetAphrodisiac. "Hello, Alexander."

"Magnus, can you come over? No one's here."

"Sure, I'm on my way, right now." Magnus hung up the phone after a quick goodbye before walking into the living room. "Dad would it be okay if I went to Alec's house for a while?"

"Sure, just be home in time to help your mom with dinner."

"Okay, thanks Dad. See you later."

Magnus was at Alec's front door in a short amount of time. As he raised his finger to hit the door bell, the door swung open and Alec pulled Magnus inside. Before Magnus could even say one word, Alec slammed him up against the closed door and started kissing him. His hands pushed against Alec's chest, separating them. "Well hello to you, too," Magnus said, looking at Alec's flushed face and lusty eyes.

"Hi," Alec said simply, before leaning up to kiss Magnus again, his tongue pressing against his lips, trying to pry them open. Magnus reluctantly gave in, completely puzzled at why Alec was so impatient.

They kissed for a few more minutes, sucking in gasps every few seconds. When Alec finally stopped kissing his boyfriend, he took his hand and led him down stairs to the basement. "What's gotten into you?" Magnus asked as Alec half dragged him to th basement.

"I haven't seen you in almost a whole week because of summer vacation. Why aren't you here more often," Alec said, slamming Magnus down onto the couch. He climbed on top of him, straddling his hips.

"I figured you wanted to spend time with your family," Magnus said, staring up at Alec.

"I want to spend time with you," Alec growled, leaning down and biting Magnus' neck. Magnus arched his back and moaned.

"God, Alec, you're so hot," he muttered.

Alec stopped for a moment, sitting back a little and looking at Magnus with a serious face. "Magnus."

"Hmm?"

"I think it's time."

"Time for what, darling?"

"Time for us to go all the way."

"You mean...?" Magnus said, sitting up and cupping Alec's face with his hands.

"Sex."

**Thank you for reading! This is my first story to ever be posted and completed. Every review means so much to me. **

**The sequel will be called Make the Move. It will be M rated. There will be very explicit content in it. I will also be writing another story completely unrelated with Alec, Magnus, and Camille. I would really appreciate it if you would give it a chance. Thank you so much! ~Zaidkayson**


End file.
